A Different End
by Alaee301
Summary: Shock ran through me at his boldness. I didn't move, the only thing that ran through my mind was how soft and warm his lips were, and before I knew it I was kissing him back, in awe of the feeling inside of me.  And for once in my life- I felt perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different End**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Welcome all Bella and Damon lovers! So this is a crossover between Twilight and the Vampire Diaries (Based on the T.V series). **

**Now look- instead of the whole Bella moves to Mystic Falls or Bella is related to Aunt Jenna or whatever that has been done a lot of times I'm going to do something different- like way different. Now Damon will be a little OOC (You'll figure out why…) BUT don't worry he'll be still the Damon Salvatore we all love and hate, just for different reasons.**

**This story is set 5 years after New Moon, and where Jacob 'broke up' with Bella- but he didn't come later that night to talk to her.**

**And this is set before the storyline of the vampire diaries about 1 or 2 years back (I haven't decided yet.)**

**Anyway, you guys don't worry about that- this story is the foundation of Damon and Bella's relationship, and then when this is over- the fun will began with the Vampire Diaries plot line. So yes, there will be a sequel following the episodes based on what happens here.**

**I would like to point out that I have more than 10 chapters waiting in wings- and all I'm waiting for is REVIEWS and if you have an idea I'll take a good look at before making changes. Thanks,**

**So enjoy and please review and give me ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- NOT EVEN DAMON OR STEPHAN *sniffs***

Damon Salvatore's Point of View

Life sucks. And then you die. Of course, been there and I'm still living; if that's what you call it. Every day is the same. I exist, my emotions though, don't. I don't care, I don't hurt and I especially don't love. You know why? Because love sucks- like hell.

Why should I care? I don't want to- I don't need to. There is nobody to care about, nothing to live for, except tormenting my baby brother. Yes, Saint Stephan. Everybody's-first-choice Stephan, I thought bitterly as I drained my shot, loving the burning feeling around the inside of my throat. I pulled the ring out of my pocket. The ring, my only hope-a very desperate, stupid and old hope. It was beautiful. I thought for the millionth time as I twirling it lazily around with my fingers.

I remember the day it was given to me, a couple days after I was fed by my dear selfish brother, the dick. Emily Bennett a witch of my time, a maid to the bane of my existence. She had given me this.

_Flashback_

_I sat on one the edge of the lake, watching the sinking in the sunset. It was beautiful, and I silently thanked my beloved Katherine for giving me a ring that would let me see it over and over again for the rest of eternity. With my new vampire senses I caught the smell of the witch behind me._

_I stood up and looked at her my face unreadable. She nodded at me once before turning back to the setting sun now an orange color. _

"_Hello Damon." She said after a minute._

"_Good Evening, Mi- Emily. What can I do for you this fine day?" I said almost sarcastically, I could hear the bitterness in my voice. I was damned and I wasn't happy._

"_Damon, you will be alright." She said suddenly looking at me with her wide eyes. I stared her- I couldn't help myself, I spilled. I let my emotions show. Anger, hate, betrayal, hopelessness. She sighed as she pulled out a small box from one of the folds of her dress. She took my hand and placed the black box into my palm._

"_What is this?" I asked my eyes never leaving hers. _

"_This is a gift, a gift of hope Damon. I made it with my magic. It has spells very much like your own, but I could only make one. I chose to give to you." Emily said closing my fingers around it. I opened it and turned to the side. _

_It was a ring very much like my own, but smaller and feminine. It sparkled in the last rays in the sun showing me the small diamond encrusted on the sides. Ironically it was magical._

"_I can't accept- Why did you give this-What I-"I was interrupted as she began to speak in a calm voice._

"_It's a ring, a ring that will only fit the lady that is meant to be with you. Forever. I was going to give it Stephan but I saw that you needed it more. The next years for you will be not be pleasant, and the girl that is meant to wear that ring, doesn't exist yet. And she will not for a while." She said softly as she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at the ring feeling the small but thin strands of hope tie together in my dead heart. But one person kept creeping into me snipping the strings._

_As if she was reading my thoughts she spoke. "Katherine is not the one for you, I'm sorry. She's not dead nor is she in Mystic Falls, she ran away leaving you two not wanting to be held down. That ring is not for her, and I think Damon that's it's the best to move on from her." She said. I sat down on pone of the benches staring ahead letting her words sink in. After what felt like an eternity, I nodded stiffly showing her I understood._

_I felt pain, pain of Katherine betrayal and pain of my brother's. I felt almost sick. Then hate came to me at the thought of her. The woman I was devoted to, I gave up everything for her even my life-the woman that I loved… the woman I…. used to love. _

_Emily was right, looking past the ghost of the need to be with here I couldn't imagine Katherine being actually being with someone. She proved that to me by showing that one Salvatore wasn't enough, and I knew it would never be. Not for her. _

_And to be truly- truly honest with myself I didn't want that. I didn't want her, a girl who is selfish, and a person who doesn't care. I know myself enough to know that I'm not the kind of person who shows their soft side on their sleeves, but I can care. I can care for the people I love. Unfortunately that was no one. I have no one at all. _

_But I had a ring, and with this ring I have hope that I will not be alone forever._

"_Thank you Emily..." I said quietly before returning my eyes back to the last rays of the sun. _

_End of Flashback_

I gave the bartender a glance as he refilled my shot reminding myself why I was here. Ah Port Angeles. I sat on the stool in almost empty bar as I hunted, looking for a prey.

Years after I had been given the ring I had tried on many countless girls just to get my hopes shattered countless times. Over the years I had pulled out of my pocket less and less until it was just a ring. I sighed. Someone up there must really hate me._Whatever_, I thought scowling.

My routines when I was thirsty were theses, either get a chick, pull my famous charm out of the box, get laid, and either drain them dry or compel them to forget it ever happened.

Or I could play dead, then attack in the middle of the street. Whichever way I get my blood, and I get my distraction. My emotions I hate them. So bad.

I don't want to feel what I did to them, so I turn it off. Not wanting the human in me to explode from the guilt and pain and the loneliness. I turned my head as I heard someone take a place on the stool next to me. My eye widened as I took her in.

She was young in her 20s or at least 19. She had long brown wavy hair that ended at the mid of her back. She was thin, unusually thin, but she had a curvy body and the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Her eyes though dull were a beautiful chocolate brown, her skin was pale and her lips were full and very inviting.

She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her legs quite nicely along red camisole along with nice black leather jacket, and she wore black stilettos. I noticed as half of the men in the bar turned towards her obviously undressing her with her eyes.

Though, after looking past the stunning beauty I could see even now as she ordered a drink that she had been hurt. It was hard to explain, but she looked so lifeless and fragile and she had given up on something. Something important…but what? I shook my head out of my daze as I drained my glass. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't what had gotten into me but, I was feeling a pull towards the mysterious beauty.

I sat next to her my back leaning against the bar and said in my usual cocky tone. "Hello beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different End**

**Chapter 2**

**(NEW A/N AT THE END)**

**A/N: Welcome all Bella and Damon lovers! So this is a crossover between Twilight and the Vampire Diaries (Based on the T.V series). **

**Now look- instead of the whole Bella moves to Mystic Falls or Bella is related to Aunt Jenna or whatever that has been done a lot of times I'm going to do something different- like way different. Now Damon will be a little OOC (You'll figure out why…) BUT don't worry he'll be still the Damon Salvatore we all love and hate, just for different reasons.**

**This story is set 5 years after New Moon, and where Jacob 'broke up' with Bella- but he didn't come later that night to talk to her.**

**And this is set before the storyline of the vampire diaries about 1 or 2 years back (I haven't decided yet.)**

**Anyway, you guys don't worry about that- this story is the foundation of Damon and Bella's relationship, and then when this is over- the fun will began with the Vampire Diaries plot line. So yes, there will be a sequel following the episodes based on what happens here.**

**So enjoy and please review and give me ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- NOT EVEN DAMON OR STEPHAN *sniffs***

Bella Swan's Point of View

Every day is the same.

Sure I could tell you that yesterday I got a call from Charlie, and today I didn't, but still. It's all the same. I'm tired. I'm tired of going to work, cleaning my apartment for no one, and of course crying myself to sleep and waking up to the sound of my own voice screaming. It's been 5 years. _5__years_since Edward left me.

At first it was hell, for both me and Charlie. The first week was the worst. I didn't talk, I didn't move. I was nothing. And then I pulled myself together somewhat and did what I needed to do. I went back to school, I talked when spoken to, and I ate and slept. But the nightmares haunted me. And they still do till this day.

After months of depression, I got a little better. Jacob Black, he became my friend. And over time he was my best friend. I wasn't okay, but I was getting better. I found the will inside me to smile and laugh even a little. And it felt good, for awhile. For awhile.

And then he broke up with me, I guess, telling me that we couldn't be friends. I went back to my depression, but it was worse. What scared me was that I was so numb.

After a week Charlie had forced me to move with my mother in Florida. And this time I went. Renee had tried to help me, and that was when I had slapped myself back to reality. I was so ashamed and so selfish. By how I was acting I was hurting Renee, hurting my own mother, the woman that I took care of all these years. And now, I was-I was causing her pain. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't.

So I put on a show. A real show. I practiced smiling in the morning, I listened to music, I paid more attention to my surroundings, and I _made_myself really okay. At first, I changed myself; I changed how I walked and how I dressed. Surprisingly I found some little joy and satisfaction in shopping by myself, though. I started to fix myself up every day, and I figured out how to wear heels without falling flat on my face. And then I found another distraction.

School.

Saying that I didn't excel would go from modest and to stupid. I poured myself into my studies willing my mind to work out headache equations and reading a number of pieces of Literature and stories, working out how the story was pieced together, grammar wise. Though, I had swallowed back the sick when I read romance novels.

Anyway, I passed my CATs with ease and I pulled off by getting the highest score in the senior class. I was kind of proud of myself. So were my parents.

After that I got a scholarship to Dartmouth, and there I continued to study Literature, taking courses, and classes. My dorm mate had taken bets when I would pass out from the stress or exhaustion. I had lots of work, essays, with projects and etc.

I was alright, in one sense. My mom and dad were so proud of me and happy for me, so that made feel better about myself, and I was alright. It felt good, to make them feel that. I graduated with degrees in Literature …. I succeeded in distracting myself from the pain and hurt. The constant pain of being betrayed, of being alone, and of being lied to.

The both of them, they both promised never to leave me, and they lied. They both left not caring, not wanting me. They chose something else. Jacob chose his friends while Edward chose everything over me.

After I graduated I spent a couple days with my Dad, before moving into an apartment in Port Angeles. I had asked my Dad not to tell, anyone of course, I didn't need nor want to face Jacob, not like he would care.

I had gotten a job writing articles for a local and popular new paper. It paid well and I was able to get through the bills and treat myself to a couple of new clothes. And with my unused collage fund I was able to fix up my apartment real nice. However when no one was watching I would still hurt.

I still put on good show of being a pretty writer. I get in the mornings, I take a shower, then I would take 45 minutes to get ready, and then I would go to work, do my job, go home, make myself dinner and then I would go get a drink. One or two would help me sleep and not think of anything that would bring the holes in me to open.

Tonight I had made my way to a nice quiet pub, where I drink in peace. I sat at my regular stool as the bartender Jack made his way over to me. He nodded at me as he began to prepare my usual. I gave him a ghost of a small as he asked how my day was.

"It was okay, Jack." I said sighing as I stirred the scotch with a small black straw. He patted me on my shoulder before walking off to serve another customer.

Every day was the same. Or so I thought…

I was about to take another sip when I felt something inside of me stir. Something weird. It was like a pull. And it wasn't a painful feeling that I was used to. I shook my head and took a breath as I looked at the scotch with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged and took a drink relishing the feel of the liquid down my throat. I was about to take another drink when I heard a velvet voice next to me. "Hello beautiful."

I turned my head to send him off, but when I looked at him all my thoughts went out the window. He was a young man in early 20s, wearing black; his styled hair was pitch black. He had very nice toned and lean body, but what caught me were his eyes. It was a beautiful icy blue making me want to stare into them forever. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

Over the years I had countless guys come to me, and I had always turned them away. I didn't know why it was just I didn't want to get involved into another relationship.

I tore myself away from his eyes as I returned to my drink. I took a glance to my side as I felt him sit next to me. "Hello, handsome." I replied mimicking his tone as I took a sip. I looked at him to see him smirking. I don't know why but I started to talk to the strange man.

"I've never seen you here before; do you just move into the neighborhood?" I asked in curious voice trying not to sound a little weird by asking that. He smiled at me before answering. "Nope, just dropping by. What's your name?" He asked his body turning towards my direction.

"Isabella. Isabella Swan." I said holding out my hand. The man took my hand in his and that's when I felt it. Heat and electricity spread through at his touch warming my dead heart. I gave him small smile as he kissed my knuckles. "Damon Salvatore."

"Charming much?" I asked raising my eyebrows. My hand was still in his. "Very much, thank you." replied making me give a short of a laugh. "And cocky." I said mostly to myself. I sighed before taking out my wallet, but the gu-Damon beat me to it, handing Jack a 20 dollar bill. I gave him a questioning look before shrugging. "See ya, Jack." I called over my back.

"Bye Bella." I heard before walking out.

I was walking home for a couple of minutes when I heard someone joining me. I turned my head to see Damon walking beside me. I stopped. We were standing under a street lamp, making the shadows around us even darker. I crossed my arms and looked at him- at his face which held an unreadable expression. I raised my arms in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. Goodbye!" I giggled at his amused expression.

And then I caught myself. Me- _giggling?_It was years since I've actually laughed and joked around. And I've been doing it with this stranger I've just meet. I looked at Damon in a kind of wonder.

"Ha, well, I was just about to offer to walk you home." He said stepping closer to me. Only an inch separated us as I stared up into his eyes. His pupils dilated as he said the next words in a hypnotizing voice. "Please let me walk you home." He said taking my hand. After a moment I pulled away and started to walk. "What am I- five?" I grumbled to Damon who still walking next me. I glanced at him to see his expression confused. He then cleared it, and chuckled.

"I'm not sure- how old are you?" He asked as we walked side by side. I still had no idea why I was giving this guy the time of day. "21." I answered simply. I could now see my apartment.

"Uh-huh." I stopped we were now in front of my building. I looked up at him and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you Damon." He smiled, and was about to say something when I turned around and walked away- but he took my hand turning me back to his direction and kissed me, smack on the lips.

Shock ran through me at his boldness. I didn't move, the only thing that ran through my mind was how soft and warm his lips were, and before I knew it I was kissing him back, in awe of the feeling inside of me. It was like I was on fire. My heart was beating in a quick pace, and pure warmth was filling me up, along with the holes that were left by Edward and Jacob.

And here right now, kissing this mysterious guy I felt whole, I could feel the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled with his intoxicating scent that came off his clothes and skin.

And for once in my life I felt perfect.

After a long moment I pulled away, my breath coming in short gasps, I looked at Damon too see him almost out of breathe too, and it looked to me that he just had the same experience I felt a minute ago, "Wow." I breathed, and then he was kissing me again.

A/N: Hey, I cannot believe how many good reviews I got! BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! Yes my birthday was on the 13th. 

Anyway I would like to thank you to all who reviewed, especially to MidnightForever17. You gave me a confidence boost that I really needed- so thanks for that.

I hope that this chapter makes you guys smile and cry at the same time, and I hope that it doesn't disappoint.

I would like to say that I just really love the pairing between Damon and Bella; I've read so many awesome ones. Whether they were discontinued, complete or forgotten they were all great and I just wanted to put my name on one.

ANYWAY, like I mentioned before I'm already TEN chapters ahead, and I am conflicted…. You see I need you guys to tell me what you want me to do in a REVIEW!

**Jealous EDWARD or Understanding EDWARD **

YOU CHOSE! 

Last thing, I am probably not going to post CHAPTER 3 until I reach about ….30 reviews? I don't know I might go soft and just post it, I know how it feels, waiting for an author to just fricken update already.

Anyway thank you all for the comments that urged me to keep this up and please you guys- it jus makes my day to get at least one review.

Thanks-

Alaee 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different End**

**Chapter 3 **

**(NEW A/N AT THE BOTTOM!)**

**A/N: Welcome all Bella and Damon lovers! So this is a crossover between Twilight and the Vampire Diaries (Based on the T.V series). **

**Now look- instead of the whole Bella moves to Mystic Falls or Bella is related to Aunt Jenna or whatever that has been done a lot of times I'm going to do something different- like way different. Now Damon will be a little OOC (You'll figure out why…) BUT don't worry he'll be still the Damon Salvatore we all love and hate, just for different reasons.**

**This story is set 5 years after New Moon, and where Jacob 'broke up' with Bella- but he didn't come later that night to talk to her.**

**And this is set before the storyline of the vampire diaries about 1 or 2 years back (I haven't decided yet.)**

**Anyway, you guys don't worry about that- this story is the foundation of Damon and Bella's relationship, and then when this is over- the fun will began with the Vampire Diaries plot line. So yes, there will be a sequel following the episodes based on what happens here.**

**So enjoy and please review and give me ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- NOT EVEN DAMON OR STEPHAN *sniffs***

Bella Swan's Point of View

My eyes fluttered open. It was blurry at first and after a moment of rubbing my eye lids I was able to focus. I was in bed-in my bed. I turned to the side to see it was 10 in the morning. I sat up and stretched and that's when I noticed my surroundings- really noticed.

After looking at the mess of clothes I looked to the side to see Damon Salvatore sleeping soundly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and raised my hand to my neck. I pulled my hand to see blood.

My blood.

I examined my fingers breathing through my mouth. _Vampire,_was the only word going through my oddly calm mind. I leaned against the headboard pulling the sheets around me. I closed my eyes again and tried to remember what had happened last night.

Yes things got heated and we eventually ended up in my apartment. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted the warmth he was giving me and I wasn't denied. It was unbelievable. And for the first time at night, I didn't think of Edward or Jacob, not for obvious reasons, all I thought about was Damon, and _why_ and _how_ he was able to make me feel this way.

In the middle where his head was at my neck he had pulled away- and I saw his face. His eyes were black and his face was pale, the veins around his eye darkened in way I could actually trace them. And I did, shocking both myself and him. And then he bit me. At first there was a sharp pain, but then it was euphoria, it was amazing. Paradise, if felt as though I was in heaven…I had pulled him closer, wanting his… fangs deeper into me.

There was a part of me screaming what was doing, about everything, sleeping with a stranger and letting this stranger use me as a common blood bag. But that voice was fading instead of growing with every second. I felt a small breeze and I opened my eyes to see Damon's blue ones in front of mine.

His eyes scrutinized me before asking in a voice that was both curious and amused at the same time. "Why aren't you running? Or at least screaming." He asked his face dangerously close to mine. I replied in what I hoped to be a calm voice.

"Maybe because I'm not scared." I said moving closer to him so our noses were almost touching. "Really…" And then next thing I knew he had me pinned to the bed. His face had become pale, and the white of his eyes were gone, they were as dark as the night sky, and the blue was gone red replacing it. His fangs grew, looking so dangerous and sharp and around his eyes dark veins grew. It was weird, but he looked hot.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked smiling a sadistic smirk. He had let go of my wrists. I tilted my head in curiosity as I placed my hand on his cheek. He stared at me as I rubbed my thumb under his right eye. I gave myself a small smile as they veins slowly disappeared. "Blue goes better, I didn't like the red." I simply sated.

His eyes narrowed as he moved his head away so he could take a good look at me. "What are you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you?" I asked playing with strand of his silky hair.

He snorted. "I'm a unicorn. What do you think I am?" He asked smirking as I rolled my eyes. I put my hands in my sheet covered lap as I answered. "I think that you're a vampire."

"Score one for the human." He said smiling his cocky grin.

"Yeah, whoopee. Go human." I said bitterly. I then looked into his eyes, his brilliant ice blue eyes. "But… I've met a vampire…"

"And you're still alive?" He asked bemused, sitting next to me. I continued my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah, but he had cold skin," I said laying a hand on Damon's arm, "And it was like he was made out of stone," I let my fingers slide down his soft skin a part of me loving the feel of it. I then traced his eye shape and whispered, "And gold eyes." I then snapped out of it and looked down.

I could practically feel his gaze burning into me. And for the first time in years I blushed with real emotion, and what made things worst was that it spread all over me making me tighten the sheet around me.

After what seemed like forever I turned towards Damon, who still looking at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "You've met a Cold One-one of those fairy versions of vampires?"

"Met, dated, fell in love? I guess." I muttered looking at anywhere but him. "Sooo, how would Mr. Sparkles like it if he found you sleeping with the Original race?" He asked in an amused voice. I winced and pulled my knees closer to my chest and gave a stiff shrug. Silence hung in the air.

"Have you ever heard of vervain?" He asked suddenly. I repeated the unfamiliar word. He nodded and I shook my head slowly. "That's weird."

"How's that weird?" I asked giving him my full attention. He looked at me for a second before answering. "Vervain is an herb that protects humans from vampires- like me. It's poison for us and its stops us from compelling people."

"What's compelling?" I asked.

"What happened to Sparkles?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Why do you care?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged and then a moment later he was in front of me. His pupils dilated yet again, making me wonder what he was doing. "Tell me. What happened to you and the Cold One?" He asked- not commanded of me. I turned my head to the side and said in an emotionless tone. "No."

"Why?" He asked. I heard frustration in his voice. I answered.

"It's too painful." I choked. And then I was crying. Endless tears streamed down face. After I got all my sobs out I looked up at him. "You can go! Just like the both of them! GO!" I yelled through my tears I pounded on his bare chest. I felt his hands around my wrists, but I continued to thrash. After minutes of him restraining me I stopped.

My face was covered in tears, and my wrists had bruises around them. I started to sob quietly. And the next thing I knew was that I was in someone's lap.

"What did he do to you?" A voice asked softly. After a couple of minutes I spoke. "He told me, every day that he loved me, that he couldn't live without me that we would be together forever." I whispered. My tears were done, but there were still traces of them on my face. I looked up at the Damon. His face… was caring, and kind, but I could see traces of anger and confusion.

"And the he left me. He told me that it was all lies. That I was only a distraction." I sighed and wiped my face. After a moment I got up from Damon's lap and from my bed. I sat on the edge.

"I won't tell anyone. About you- being a vampire. So you can go. It was nice," I cleared my throat before continuing, "Err, meeting you."And without looking back, I walked away and headed towards the bathroom, ready to put on one hell of a show for the day.

Hey guys, thank you all! I was excited when I got up to see 40 reviews. Sorry that this really short- but it had to be done. Anyway I would to just say some things so bare with me.

First I would like to answer for Dark-Supernatural-Angel. Yes Damon did try to compel Bella but it didn't work. (In this chapter too)

By the way this will be the last time I'll be putting up that old A/N. I just wanted the word to get around about what I'm doing here. 

Now, you guys I hope I'm not being a er… demanding greedy author by asking for so much reviews- it's just that I get really nervous at this end, thinking I should just delete this story and go back to reading them. So you guys reviews calm me down. 

I'm just going by how much I got in the first chapter- 15…30... Can we do 50? Pretty please? I would have updated when I saw that it 30 but I was sleeping! Thanks. 

I would like to thank Corrupted Subduction for the advice and tips. I appreciate them a lot … I just would like to point out that I haven't been living in America for the last three years and I'm kinda slow on my English. And I've been doing my best in the stories I write, I'm a teenager living somewhere where English IS NOT anybodies first language and I am going to school were the English lessons aren't very impressive (compared to living back in the states.) And as for my dialogue, I kinda did that on purpose and in my future it's mostly going Bella's point of view and you will see in Chapter SIX that the dialogue changes a lot… so yeah. I ended that chapter on purpose. 

Oh yeah and something else for all the readers, you will notice in future that you won't be seeing in depth of Bella and Damon's relationship BECAUSE I will be putting in Flashbacks a lot in the sequel where the Vampire Diaries episodes take place. Like I said this story is really pretty much of a filler, and in the sequel you will see what had happened between a time skip that is coming up in future chapter. The reason I am doing this is one, to keep guys wondering, and two so I don't have to repeat myself over and over again.

Thank you all again. And for future reviews- if you need to judge me- judge nicely.

-Alaee


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different End**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

Hey guys- again I would like to thank those who reviewed each and every one of them means a lot to me. 

Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 4.

I would like to say things first though.

I am going to take brief pause and let this story sit or a while. BECAUSE I really have this new chapter I need to get off my chest so I'm not going to be updating for a few days- 4 days tops. BUT I'll be checking in now and then and if by some miracle I have like I don't know 80-100 reviews I'll post Chapter 5 wither I'm done or not with the chapter I'm working (WHICH IS A BIG DEAL IN THE STORY).

SO to make it clear, when I'm done with the chapter I'm working on I'll update- But if before I find I have 80 reviews or more I'll put it up. Don't worry like I said 4 days tops. 

I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.

-Alaee

Bella Swan's Point of View

I closed the door behind me- locking it and slid down to the floor. I put my hand over my mouth, and tried to calm my breathing down. I closed my eyes and tried to hear through the door.

Nothing.

Unexpectedly, the familiar numbness began to creep- and I welcomed it once again. I propped my elbows on my knees and stared ahead, trying to figure how, me- of all people, could get involved in such things. After what seemed like hours- but in reality only a few minutes I got up and turned the shower on.

After spending a lot of time scrubbing myself I had gotten out. I wiped the foggy mirror with my towel before wrapping it around myself. I glanced down at my neck and sighed. I had carefully washed the dry blood away, but I needed a band aid.

I wrapped my hair in another towel before walking outside. I looked around and saw that he was indeed gone, I looked at the bed and saw blood on my pillow- oddly I didn't feel scared of the blood- just so depressed. I sighed, and shook myself and I tried to do what I had to do- move on. I walked into the kitchen and froze.

Damon Salvatore's Point of View

I sat on the bed looking after her as she closed the door- that probably leads to the bathroom. I let my eyes travel across the bedroom. It was nice. Reminding me of the girl I just slept with.

Isabella Swan. Last night was amazing, and I had felt something that I had never felt before and I didn't know what to call it. And when I had first touched her, I had felt unfamiliar sparks fly through me. It was absolutely phenomenal, and I didn't want it to end. Being with her, being in her world- even just for one night, it had made all the difference in my world. **(;D)**

I snorted to myself. I was started to sound like one of Saint Stefan's diaries. And being that was not on my top priority list.

The pull that I had felt towards this human had grown, and over the night it been almost unbearable. And her blood, dangerous thoughts came to me as I thought of it.

I sat in her bed letting my thoughts wonder. This girl, it was like she had put a spell on me. I didn't want to leave. When I was with her I felt- for once in my life, like I was at…. home. And even before I was turned I had only felt like that when my mother was alive. I ran a hand through my hair and scowled. One night and this human was starting bringing out painful memories. I knew she wouldn't tell- like anyone would believe her- but if what she said was true about the Cold Ones, and even after leaving and hurting her she still kept their secret and I knew she would keep mine.

I quickly got dressed ready to leave and just forget when just then something fell out my pocket. I laid it in my hand. I stared at it for the longest time. I bit my lip before looking over to the bathroom door, a determined yet hopeful look on my face.

Bella's Point of View

I entered the kitchen and froze.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked. Damon was at the stove, cooking what looked like to be an omelet, or whatever.

"I am trying to cook you breakfast." He said casually. I giggled, putting a hand over my mouth at the mess.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay failing. Me and breakfast don't mesh together." I gave him a small smile before turning off the stove. I started to look for a band aid when Damon asked what I was doing. He was leaning against the counter drinking what looked like to be black coffee.

"Just trying to find a band aid, to cover you're so called 'love bite'." He smirked, he then bit his wrist and pushed it into my mouth, gently- but yet rough enough. I struggled looking at him bewildered. "Drink." He said in a bored voice. With a look of disgust I drank his blood, but what made it somewhat bearable was staring into Damon's eyes, just letting me forget what I exactly drinking.

He pulled his hand away I collapsed coughing. I wiped his blood off my mouth slowly. But then my hand lingered at my neck feeling the smooth skin. I shuddered. I then blushed a brilliant red as I picked up the towel.

"Shut up." I muttered as he chuckled, his eyes traveling along my very red skin. "Red suits you- everywhere." And then he smirked _again_as I blushed. I wrapped the towel around me walking into my room before muttering. "You did that on purpose." I could hear his laughter through the door.

I sighed and got dressed. Ironically I chose a tightly fitted red button down shirt that ended at my elbows. I left the first few buttons open, wearing with a pair of black skinny jeans; I wore a black vest along the shirt. I chose a couple of long black and silver necklace chains with a bunch of cute charms to go with today's outfit.

I brushed my long hair pulling my bangs out of my face with a small shiny clip. I applied some eyeliner and kohl to my eyes leaving the lip gloss for when I was done with breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to see Damon there sitting on the small round table with his feet up. His widened as he looked at me. He then let his eyes shoot over me. "I was right- of course." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I started to put away his failed breakfast. I then pulled out things to make homemade waffles.

"Red looks hot on you, honey." He said, sipping his coffee. I rolled my eyes. I then sighed heavily and turned to him. "Damon, why are you still here?" I asked exasperated. I looked at me for a minute before answering with harsh groan. "Okay, look I don't usually do this with my snacks but would you like to go on a date?"

"Why? Because I'm a tasty blood bag?" I asked a little amused as I set a plate in front of him and me. I figured he could eat after seeing him drinking his coffee a minute ago. He gave a short laugh before answering with a grin, "Well, yeah. But I have to say that you're the most interesting blood bag I've ever met."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed, "Is this how you're going flirt with me?"

"Depends. Do you wanna go out- say dinner?" He asked leaning across the table, I sighed tiredly, closing my eyes so I wouldn't see his mesmerizing blue crystals.

"I don't know Damon." I said after a while. I played with a strand of my hair looking to the side. "I have a lot of baggage." I added quietly.

"Well, I was practically born with baggage." He muttered his eyes blank. "You're very good at that." I said letting my eyes rest on his emotionless face. "A perfect façade…" I mused.

"Perks of being a bad ass vampire. All human emotions just shuts off- like that." He said sarcastically snapping his fingers.

I snorted at the irony. "I wished had that ability. Would have saved me a lot of mornings in front of the mirror." I said stirring my own caffeine drink, for once in the morning wanting something stronger. A silence clouded the room. We were in our own thoughts, making it not an uncomfortable one.

And I thought about Damon. When we touched- just like when I held his hand or something I felt like a part of me- that felt like it was living underneath a body of water- come for a breath of fresh air. It felt impossible good, and it wasn't just because of what we did last night, just talking with him, laughing and being in his presence it was astonishing. And I didn't want it to end. I heard him ask me out me again. So I took a deep breath along with a leap of faith and a prayer above, that Damon Salvatore would not carve another hole into me and answered.

"I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Different End**

**Chapter 5**

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN TWLIGHT- I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

Hi- I'm back with chapter 5! Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Bella Swan's Point of View

He smirked. "I knew you could resist my charm."

I rolled my eyes, and returned to my breakfast. "These aren't so bad." I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, I guess."

"So how can you- y'know eat?" I asked curious as I picked up the empty dishes and started to scrub them. He leaned against the counter beside me and answered. "As long I have enough blood in my system my body functions pretty normally."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I continued to wash the dishes, letting my mind absorb this fact. I then asked another question. "Um, so when were you born?"

"Long time ago- 1844." He answered so casually, making my hand slip on the bowl I was washing. I got some soap water on my arms and a little on my face. "Oh my god." I whispered. Damon raised his eyebrows. "Of all the things to freak about- you chose this?" He asked bemused.

"You don't get it, do you? I had my first time wi- with a 100 and something year old man!" I said letting the fake horror conquer my face. By now Damon's eyebrows had reached their limit so I burst out laughing. After a moment he rolled his eyes at my joke. "Ha, very funny."

"Hey, at least he was handsome." I said elbowing him playfully. "I don't think that's healthy for my ego, honey." He replied a quirk on his lips.

I raised my hands in mock, "Whatever." I looked at him and gave him a smile, before returning to the dishes.

Bella's Point of View

Damon had stayed the day, we stayed in bed, not doing anything intimate, just talking. He had told about his race of vampires, in his own sarcastic and a little arrogant way. At sometimes it had me laughing or hitting him harshly on his arm. We both had our backs to the headboard.

"So tell me about yourself." He said my hand in his. We had been showing giving small shows of affection to each other for reasons I don't know. It just felt right, and it felt nice. And I think that he liked it too. Like if I touched his hand or sometimes his face.

"Well," I started off with a sigh. "My name is Isabella Swan, I used to prefer Bella, but I guess it doesn't really matter. Anyways, my parents, Charlie and Renée divorced when I was young and I grew up with my mother in Phoenix. My mom she got remarried to a guy named Phil, he played baseball for a living and he traveled a lot, so he had leave my mom behind with me."

"So you moved to your Dad's place." He said smirking when I nodded. "Yeah, to Forks Washington. A sunless town. It's near here actually." I said sighing. I continued. "Well, I went to school. Fell in love. Went into depression. Woke up, made a friend fell into a worse depression, woke up again and moved back with my mom. I let school distract me and with that I was able to finish collage a couple months ago. I went to Dartmouth. And now I'm writer, just doing articles for the local paper." I finished.

"Well… name is Damon Salvatore-"

"I'm guessing your part Italian?" I asked curiously. He nodded, and continued, "Yup, I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia. A couple years later my mother died giving birth to my baby brother. Stefan." He was quiet for minute. But I could see his eyes and they were burning. "I'm guessing you don't like him." I said gently.

"He was the perfect son. Saint Stefan. My father loved him, much more than he ever loved me. I would always be the second choice when it came to him." He looked at the wall in front of him not meeting my eyes as he continued. "I was changed when I was 24, by Katherine Pierce, a bitch/vampire, who pretended to love me, while doing the exact same thing with my brother. She changed him too." He then got up and started to put on his jacket. "I'll see you later." He said briskly.

"Hey! What happened?" I asked getting up. He looked at me for a second before replying almost emotionlessly, "It's too painful." He started to walk out of the room when I started to speak. "His name, his name was Edward Cullen." He stopped but didn't turn so I continued ignoring the holes inside of me, threatening to break open soon.

"And I fell in love with him, and his family. I thought that he would one day change me- and we would live the rest of eternity together, forever. I thought he loved me. And every time he said those three words- I- I was stupid and weak enough to believe him. And then his sister- my closest friend! She threw a party for my 18th birthday. I got a paper cut and all hell broke loose."

"A couple days later he left. He broke up with me in the forest, his exact words telling me that I wasn't good enough for him and he didn't want me. He disappeared taking all of his stuff, including my second family. He took away what I thought what was my future." My voice choked at the end, I looked down and I was suddenly staring at Damon's shoes as I continued. "I followed him. And I got lost. When they found me I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't do anything, and I would wake up screaming. Screaming Damon." I said finally looking up at him.

"After a week I went back to school and I became a living zombie. And it was like that for months. And then I met Jacob Black he became my best friend. And the pain it was okay, something I could actually live with." His face didn't hold anything but sympathy and kindness that surprised me. "I then like that he leaves." I said snapping my fingers.

I sat on the edge of the bed with my elbows on my knees. A moment later he joined me. He sighed. "I loved Katherine; I gave up everything to be with her. But all she wanted was Stefan, but she slept with me, and pretending to love me too. She was beautiful, and fun, but she was selfish and cruel. She wanted the both of us. The town back then had rounding up vampires and she got caught. My brother and I did everything to save her- but we were shot by our own father and she was taken away. I found out from Emily Bennett that she escaped, and didn't look back, that she sacrificed all her friends and us so that she could run. Before she told me all this I wanted to die. I wasn't going to feed on human blood, but my brother he did and he tempted me and I gave into the blood. We were best friends before Katherine and he didn't want to be alone. So I promised him an eternity of misery with me. And a part of me for all these years hoped that Katherine would actually find me. It wouldn't be that hard. But she never did. Now all I want to do is kill her." He finished his eyes on fire.

"Vengeful much?" I said trying to lighten his mood somewhat. He smirked, "Just call me vengeful Damon."

I sighed, "Don't you still love her?" I asked. He shook his head slowly his expression full of hidden hurt and pain. "No." We were quiet for a while each of us in our own past pains, regrets and hurt…

"I thought I had it bad." I finally stated glumly.

"Love sucks." Damon nodded.

"Yup." We sat in silence, letting the noise of the city fill the room from the open window. I finally spoke getting up. "I need a drink."

"You and me both. Let's go." He said following me into the kitchen where I was getting a bottle from the cupboard. As I got a couple of cups I said, "I usually just get one to two at night, in one of those pubs you found me in. It helps me sleep. I just keep one around the house, though. I have no plans to turn into a future alcoholic." I said handing him his glass.

He sent me questioning look. "You know, most people would turn to drinking just to solve their problems, I did- in both vampire and human way at first." He said taking a sip. I shrugged. "Well, I'm not like most people."

"Really? I didn't notice." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I rolled my eyes and gave him a real answer.

"Well, I guess that I didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. I mean, growing up with my Renee it was like I was the adult and she was the child. I took care of her. I mean I'm trying to like, brag you know, she was just like so enthusiastic about life and the world around her wanting to try and do things and find a hobby. I love her, and she was like my friend way more than my mother. Anyway I guess that just turning to an alcoholic wouldn't be 'responsible' of me. Old habits die hard." He listened to me as I talked about my unpredictable mom, he looked really interested and he watched with his piercing eyes as if he was trying to figure me out, to see what made me tick. It wasn't a weird stalker way, it was a little flattering.

"Well. At least one of us won't get a hangover tonight." He said taking a long draught. I smiled and raised my glass. "To the vampire Exs. May you two rot in hell."He clinked my glass with an "Oh yeah, baby." And with that we both drained our cups to the last drop.

Ta Da! 

I hope you guys review and comment on this story- they mean a lot to me. 

So what do you guys think about the whole telling each other's stories part? I want to know! :D

Thanks-

-Alaee


	6. Chapter 6

**A Different End**

**Chapter 6**

DISCLAIMER: No I still don't own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I only own my imagination. (thank god).

Hey! Thanks to all who took a couple minutes from their time to write me a review. I appreciate them all. So this is chapter 6 and I hope it doesn't disappoint. 

Reponses to:

aggy73: Thank you for pointing that out- your right. Sorry people but sometimes you miss little details like that when you're writing a story. Thanks again**.**

**To ALL: Bella is 23 years old.**

Enjoy

-Alaee

Bella Swan's Point of View

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as we walked along the sidewalk. Damon had left for an hour and had changed into a dark grey button down shirt, along with nicely fitted dark jeans. His hair was styled in its disarray way. And of course he had his leather jacket on. He looked really handsome, but I was getting irritated with the looks some girls were giving him as we walked by.

Right-for our date, I chose to wear a v-necked blouse that stretched until my hips; it was striped grey and black. It didn't have any sleeves leaving my shoulders very bare, along with the mid of my back. I wore black designer skinny jeans along with black high heeled boots. I wore a nice gray coat to top it all off. And for the occasion I curled my hair, and I had applied my usual (eyeliner, kohl, and lip gloss).

He walked close beside me with our hands almost touching. He had his other hand in his pocket.

"Hey, you'll ruin the surprise." He said with a grin as we turned a corner.

"So, is this the part in the horror movie when you take into an alley way and bite me?" I asked jokily. He laughed and then answered with smirk, "Nope, I'm leaving that for tonight." I blushed.

"I guess you didn't have you fill last time." I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Actually, I wasn't exactly talking about just drinking your blood tonight, when it comes down to biting." He said smirking at my red face. I elbowed hardly in the ribs. "Ouch. Jeez woman, it was just a joke." I giggled a little as he rubbed his side.

I then gasped at the only restaurant in site… "Hey what's wrong, do you have a vendetta against this place or something?" He asked confused. I closed my eyes. "I-I've been avoiding this place. It's were Edward took me on our first date."

"Oh." He had an understanding look on his face. "We can go somewhere else. Come on." He was about to lead away from the place when I stopped him. "No. I want to go and I dunno, just move on. Let's enjoy it, okay?" And without waiting for him answer I grabbed his hand and started to walk in quick pace towards Bella Italia. **( FYI I ****am ****not ****sure ****if ****that****'****s ****name****)**

"Hey, slow down!" He said chuckling behind me. We reached the entrance and a different waiter than last time came and sat us down at a small table to the side. She was nice, and actually polite, not gawking at Damon. I figured she must have a boyfriend she's happily in love with. That was nice.

"So, guys what would you like?" She asked pencil and a small notebook in her hand. I ordered a plate of spaghetti with creamy mushroom sauce, while, Damon ordered the same, but with tomato.

"You know the last time I was here-

"With Sparkles." I rolled my eyes at Edward's new nickname apparently and continued. "The last time I was here it wasn't exactly an enjoyable 'date'." I said raising my fingers in quotes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one he didn't ask me out, and two the whole time I was trying to break it to him that I know about him and his family." I said taking a sip of the coke that the waitress had just brought us. He raised his eyebrows. "So how did you find out about Sparkle Pants?"

"You're really enjoying yourself, making up names for Edward, right?" I asked slyly a smile threaten to break on my face. He pretending to think about it and then with a shrug of his head he said, "Pretty much, yeah."

I laughed rolling my eyes at his smirk. He asked his question again, "How did you find out?" He asked curious he had his arms on the table crossed he was looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. After a moment of staring at them I answered. "When I first came to school, I saw them. I mean they sat alone, they didn't eat, and their eyes were black. Anyway, they just looked so weird. And they were so beautiful. Very weird."

"Super weird. At least we blend in." He said. I thanked the waitress as she set our plates down I took a small bite and swallowed before continuing. "I had biology with Edward, and when I came in the room, he was so rigid, and when the first time he actually looked at me. I mean if looks could kill…." I trailed off. "I learned later that I was his singer,"

"And you're sitting in front of me how?" Damon asked his face shocked and surprised. "I'm a lucky duck." I said snorting softly. He laughed. "Okay I'm not, but hey a girl can dream." I said taking another bite. "Continue Nancy Drew." I rolled my eyes, "You're hilarious."

"And you love it." Damon said smirking.

"Eh, I'm having an off night." I said with a shrug off my shoulders but I knew Damon could see the laughter in my eyes. "So 'sparkles' as you named him, took off. A week later he introduced himself. But this time he had gold eyes, who the hell has gold eyes? So the next day he saved me from a van and he was half way across the parking lot."

"Discreet much?"

I shrugged. "No one noticed apparently. So yeah it went on from that I figured it out, but I had help from Jacob-"

"The other ass that hurt you?" He asked casually but I could hear the hidden anger. I sighed, "Yeah. Is that his nickname now?"

"Maybe." He said winking at me. "Tell me when I see him."

"No way." I said shaking my head. "Aw, why not?" He asked. I noticed that he leaned in a little closer with his arms crossed on the table, so I did the same while answering, "Because you'd do horrible things to him."

He smirked, "Now why would I do that?" He asked his eyes dancing with mischief, "I don't know, would you?" I asked tilting my head in wonder.

"Probably."

"Why?" I asked my hand on his. "Because he hurt you, Cara." I blushed when he called me sweetheart in Italian. It was so… lovely. And I liked it a lot.

"Is that _my_nickname now?" I asked playfully. "Maybe, you're the first person I've called that. So what did dear _Jacob_tell you?" He asked. I took a moment to answer my insides where still doing a happy dance at what he had told me.

"Some of my classmates had invited me over to go surfing or whatever in La push, so I went and we met some of the locals and Jacob saw me. We knew each other from when we were kids and we started talking and then Lauren a girl from my class had mentioned the Cullens. And then I asked and he answered with 'scary story' talking about Cold ones. So I went home and the internet did the rest." I said.

"You gotta love the internet." He said smiling.

"Uh huh. So blah, blah, observe observe, then I came to Port Angeles with a couple of my friends I parted with them to go to a book store, shopping wasn't really my thing back then. And um, some people were about to jump me, I guess, and Edward saved me. And he took me here. I told him, he found out I fell in love, details are history." I said sighing.

"Just like that?" Damon asked. "Just like that, but of course there was the whole James ordeal." Damon raised his eyebrows. "Another one of your boyfriends?" he asked with a small amused smirk.

"Well, if you consider him to tract me all the way to Phoenix and back, and let's not forget almost killing me, romantic…" I said rubbing the scar on my arm. He quickly snatched my hand. "He bit you." He stated. I nodded. "Edwierd sucked the venom out." He said not asking. "Yup. And you know the rest."

"So, I have a question." I asked nervously. We were walking back to my apartment slowly, but this time I had my arm looped around his. We had continued dinner without any mentions of the past just talking and laughing. I was really feeling a small bond between him; he made me laugh with his smirk and jokes and sometimes with sarcastic comments. For the first time in 4 years I was having actual fun being with Damon. It made me happy, and just like right now walking at our own pace enjoying the night while it lasts.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why haven't you moved on? I mean from Katherine." I asked carefully, not wanting to hurt him by my question. He didn't answer at first and I let him take his time.

"Why haven't you? From Sparkles." He asked glancing at me. I looked at him and said in a confused voice, "Damon, don't avoid the question. It's been 5 years for me and you- more than 100. I'm sure you've met a lot of girls so much better than me, why haven't you moved on?" I asked stopping in front of the building.

Damon's Point of View

"Damon, don't avoid the question. It's been 4 years for me and you- more than 100. I'm sure you've a lot of girls so much better than me, why haven't you moved on?" She asked. I didn't answer, I just looked at her. This girl, Bella, just this one date had been amazing, talking and laughing. For the first I really enjoyed myself.

It was absolutely amazing; she had made feel like the person I was back in the 1800s. Every time she smiled or laughed I could feel my dead heart flutter making me want to be the reason behind the beautiful smile for the rest of eternity.

3rd Point of View

Damon pulled out something from his pocket and handed to her. She stared at in confusion. With her eyes Bella asked him what it was.

"Try it on and I'll tell you." She looked at him for doing so putting on her middle finger. It slipped on like a glove. It was perfect and comfortable. "It's beautiful."

"You are. And I have an answer to your question." He said taking a step closer to her. "Yeah?" She breathed her face inches from his. "I have moved on."

Bella's Point of View

And then he was kissing me with so much unknown love and passion that I didn't know existed. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. The ring on my finger was shining in the light of the lamp above us illuminating the one spot we were in, making me feel like the luckiest unluckiest girl in the whole world, kissing this vampire/stranger that I've only known for a day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Different End**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries and I don't own Twilight there I said it. Shesh.**

That was quick, huh?

I don't know why but I just felt like posting chapter 7-like right now. Nice, aren't I?

Okay I warned you guys there was going to be a time skip. And what happens between will be mentioned A LOT in the upcoming sequel (the story that will be based on what happens in the episodes) so don't worry. You guys will notice that I have a lot unanswered things that has happened here so that's just a warning.

If you guys have any questions please leave them in a review and I will answer them the best I can. 

Thanks for reviews they mean a lot and I hope that since I posted this chapter I will go past the 100 mark. Please! 

Enjoy, and if you need to judge, judge nicely.

-Alaee 

Bella Swan's Point of View

I stepped out of my bathroom wrapped in long bathrobe. I glanced at the time to see it was 8'o clock. Damon wouldn't wake up for at least an hour and half. I smiled as I let my gaze travel over his sleeping form. I sat on the edge and let my mind wander for awhile until it finally rested on the ring on my hand.

About 4 months had passed since he had kissed me and told exactly why he hadn't moved on. His ring was the answer apparently. And I was shocked at first. I mean it finally came together.

Edward was never meant for me or even Jacob, from the day I was born I belonged to someone else. Damon. My Damon. Since then he had actually opened himself up more than I ever imagined, though he still had his moments, but as far as I knew I was the only one he had ever talked to in depth.

And best of all I was happy, and to make it better for me I could see that he was happy too, from what I learned was that all he wanted to be was accepted and loved. And I was able to provide that without a heartbeat. I loved him. From the moment I realized that-about a while after we had been dating- it had been the last of the nightmares, the last of the pain, and the last of the holes. I loved Damon, I loved his personality, I loved the hidden good in his heart, and my love for him, for me, was healthy.

What made it real was that it wasn't like Edward. With him, looking back at my actions I didn't like them. I was so dependent on him on a level that made me weak. And being weak was what made me hurt in the end; made me mess up the last of my teen years so badly. I regretted that I didn't get to spend it well, and spend it with my father and going to prom and just being a kid.

Being with Damon, made feel so alive, I had someone to come home to, someone to talk to, and someone who knew what real pain felt like. He was my best friend and was a little more than sure that he was the love of my life.

I sighed and stretched and took the brush beside my bedside and started to fix my hair so it would dry natural and wouldn't be a complete mess, it had grown all the way below my waist and I liked it. When I was done I laid my back against the headboard and pulled out my smallish laptop and opened my files. I started to write; knowing that if I didn't finish my boss would have my head. And since well my boyfriend already owned my neck… **(****A/N:****I****could****not****resist!)**Yes Damon still drinks from me from time to time but he would do it with such tenderness that I didn't know existed, and we both enjoyed it all the same.

An hour later I e-mailed the articles to my boss's secretary and put away my laptop, satisfied that I was done for the day and I didn't even have to get out of bed. I ran my hands through my now dry hair looked at still sleeping boyfriend.

Today we had plans on going to Forks. Yeah, Forks. It was time to meet the parents.

I leaned to kiss Damon softly his lips. A moment later he had me pinned down and was kissing me, "Never could take you by surprise." I said through my lips. I could practically feel his smirk. "Nice try though Cara, I'm a badass vampire." He murmured kissing my neck.

"Damon… We told Charlie we'd meet him at 12." I said trying not to let him distract me. "So?" I rolled my eyes and pulled his face in front of mine. "So, we have to get ready." He gave me a cute pout which I quickly kissed away.

He groaned, and laid back down. "You're too much of a morning person for my own health." I laughed, "Just get up Damon." I continued, "Plus it's your fault we stayed up last night." I added slyly. He gave me look too which I responded by sticking out my tongue.

"Get dressed." I said looking through my closet.

"Alright, fine. Let us go see your Dad, who you happened mentioned was the Chief of Police…" He said stretching. I rolled my eyes. "You'll be fine." I said kissing him on the cheek.

I picked out my outfit for the day. Since it would probably be raining I picked out a grey coat, with a fancy stretched out styled collar and pockets on the side, along with an off the shoulder dark grey blouse made out of warm fabric. I wore dark skinny jeans along with ankle high boots that had a sturdy heel and had the black leather fabric folded at the side along with three fancy and useless buttons. I brushed my hair letting fall in naturally, but I pulled my bangs out of my face with elegant silver clip that Damon had given me the other day 'just because'.

I looked back to see Damon had just finished taking a quick shower and was now in the process of putting on a long sleeved black shirt with a couple buttons on top that showed only a little skin. He was wearing dark jeans along with his regular black boots/shoes and on the bed I could see he was going to wear a nice black coat.

I walked over him and stood in front of him. "You look handsome." I said fixing the collar of his jacket. "And you look gorgeous," I blushed and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you worried?" I asked curiously as I prepared breakfast. "Nope. I'm excited." He said watching me from the table with his feet up.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "What are up to?" I asked turning to look at him knowing my boyfriend very well enough to know he was up to something. "I get to see your Ex." He said casually with a gleam in his eyes that I knew very well. Too well.

"No- No way in hell." I said my eyes widening as he got up. "Aw come on, it'll be fun." He said wrapping his arms around me I snorted. "Not for him!"

"Cara, that the point." He said smirking. "First of all he's not my ex, second of all if you do anything- anything which would make Charlie, put on the badge, so help me Damon…" I trailed giving him a look. He sighed, "Fine. I won't do anything… exactly horrible."

I grumbled under my breath making him laugh at the words he heard. "Shut it." I said a bit louder before kissing him and returning back to the stove.

The drive to Forks in Damon's rented car was fun, we talked, we laughed we joked around were just a regular in love couple, despite the fact that he was an immortal being.

"Hey, Damon?" I said,

"Yeah?" He asked his beautiful icy orbs turning towards me. "I was wondering, if I could go to my friends house, while were here. Her name is Angela, and well she was really a good friend, and she was a nice. I just wanted to visit and catch up. Okay?" I asked.

"I'm your boyfriend, not your portal officer." He said kissing my hand that was intertwined with his. I blushed causing him to grin/smirk. He always seemed so proud of himself whenever he would cause me to go red. I mentally snorted remembering the answer to that question…

"Were almost here." I said excitedly causing Damon to chuckle slightly at my enthusiasm. We finally reached the drive where Damon parked right next to Charlie's cruiser. I got out of the car as did Damon he grabbed my hand as we walked intertwining our fingers together, for a moment I let myself enjoy how our hands fit perfectly together.

"Be good Damon…" I insisted as I knocked on the door. All I got in return was him rolling his eyes, though he did squeeze my hand.

The door opened and the next thing I knew I was being engulfed my Charlie. I was surprised at first, Charlie didn't usually show this kind of affection but I returned it.

"Hey Dad." I said pulling away.

"Bella, god I missed you. You look different." I laughed-which shocked Charlie as I answered, "Time does that Dad. Anyway, I'd you to meet my boyfriend Damon, Damon Salvatore."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Damon said holding out a hand for Charlie. After a moment of looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes he took it, "Well, it's nice to meet you Damon." Damon gave him a small smile. "Well Dad, are you gonna invite us in?" I asked my muscles tensing up a bit, a second later they relaxed as he answered, "Course, come in, come in." I gave a small sigh in relief as Damon entered, I bit my lip though as he winked at me.

"So Bells, how's that job? Are you keeping up?" Charlie asked casually as I made some coffee for the three of us. I had started a couple minutes ago after seeing there were no problems between Charlie and Damon, they were talking about some sports game that I had no idea that existed until a minute ago.

"It's great Dad-"I was interrupted by the home phone ringing. Charlie got and answered it and then a couple minutes later he was telling us that he had to go to the station. I nodded and gave him a wave goodbye. When I heard the car leave I made my way to where Damon was sitting and sat on his lap, and kissed him. He kissed me back; I then reluctantly broke the kiss and asked, "So how do you like Charlie?" He started to kiss my neck as he answered, "I don't know, I doubt he tastes as good as you do." I laughed, "I'm serious Damon!" I said pushing him gently away.

He answered in a kind of a bored voice, "He's a nice guy, but you know me Bells, I was never good with the police, I've always found myself arrested for something at least once a decade…" He said returning back to my neck. I let him enjoy himself, as I kissed his ear. "Mm hm. I hope that that was a long time ago…" I started to squirm a little as his hands found a spot beside my ribs. I then started to laugh uncontrollably as he continued to tickle me. "Stop! Please! I can't take it!" I said between laughs. Before he could respond I was saved my doorbell which I tried to use to escape but as I got up Damon caught me by surprise.

I laughed brightly as he threw me on his back and walked to the door; I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his neck.

I opened the door with my free hand and felt my face going blank at the person behind it.

Who can it be? Will Bella have a blast from her past or does this author just love cliffhangers? Who can guess? Pick one of the below:

1) Charlie just coming back to pick something up?

2) Alice Cullen finally tired of staying away from her once upon a time best friend?

3) Jacob Black- coming to check in on Charlie?

4) OR could it be Edward Cullen, finally returning to Bella to beg for her forgiveness and to let her take him back…

By the way I already wrote what happens, so this isn't a vote thing I just want to know what you think will happen!

Lots of love,

-Alaee 


	8. Chapter 8

**A Different End**

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

Hi! 

SO here is chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoy and again thank you to all who reviewed, about half of you guys guessed right.

I am so happy- I finally got through my writer's block and I'm half way through in Chapter 18. It turned out as my sister said "Wow". Yes!

Responses:

The Whitlock's Wifey: I love the Elena and Damon pairing-but Bella/Damon will always win me over, so sorry, this story and the next will continue strong with the Bella/Damon pairing. 

Any other questions that you guys have I'll put in the next chapter,

Enjoy

-Alaee

Bella Swan's Point of View

"Bella?"

"Jacob." I simply stated getting off Damon's back. I grabbed Damon's hand a squeezed it hard as I saw his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Bells? Is that you- you look- wow… I mean you look so different…" He trailed off. I wasn't the only one who looked different. He had gotten way bigger and in my opinion he looked way taller than any normal 21 year old guy.

"Yeah…" I cleared my throat and looked down tying to control the water works and tingles of pain in my chest. I let go of Damon's hand and wrapped my arms around me. Unfortunately for Jacob, Damon noticed this.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, Bella's boyfriend. And you must be…" He said casually, but with my hearing I could see that he was acting. Jacob looked at him and said in a kind of a polite voice, "Jacob Black."

"Ah, so your Jacob." Damon said and the next thing I knew Jacob was sprawled on at the doorstep his nose oozing blood, and obviously broken.

"Damon!" I yelled turning around to see a satisfied smirk on his face. He looked at me with an 'innocent' expression. "What? Come on, Bella you know I could have done worse, you should be proud at my restraint, honey." I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. I was about to say something-

"What the hell? You- you hurt me!" He exclaimed his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. I looked at my eyebrows raised at his wording. "Wow, he's stupid too." He said leaning against the door smirking. "I don't know what possessed you to go near this guy, Cara."

"Don't you _'__Cara__'_ me Damon Salvatore!" I said poking him in the chest. "Come on, it's not my fault your Ex can't take a punch." I huffed, "He's not my EX!"

I turned to Jacob to see he was on his feet glaring at Damon, who looked amused at the death look Jacob was giving him. "What the hell was that for you bastard?" He said through his teeth. I felt my right eye twitch and I slapped him. Hard.

I let a small yell as I fell to my knees cradling my broken wrist. Damon was at my side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

"No." I said between my teeth.

"I figured as much, come on let's get you inside." I heard, I had shut my eyes close, it hurt like hell.

"I'll carry her." I heard Jacob offer, Damon scoffed, "Like the hell you will." He swiftly carried me, bridal style, inside and set me on the counter top. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes as I felt a pouch of ice on my wrist. "Thanks." I said to Damon who I kissed soundly on the cheek.

"You're welcome, though it's kind of my fault. I hit the hardhead first." He said taking a careful look at my hand. "Hey, last time I checked my boyfriend was not a bastard." I said firmly causing him to smile softly, which was rare. He then turned to the side, "Speaking of which why are you still here?" He asked rudely.

With difficulty he ignored Damon and looked at me. "I'm sorry about your wrist." I spared him a glance. "Whatever." He scowled and continued to talk, "Listen we need to talk."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk you," Damon said leaning against the counter cradling my hand; I knew he was waiting for Jacob to leave so that he could give me some of his blood.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Jacob said his fists clenched at his sides. "Why? Why would you talk to me? I mean you're the one who said you didn't want to see me again." I said looking straight at him.

"I didn't know you'd leave town! I haven't seen you in FOUR YEARS! I've tried asking Charlie, I practically begged him to give me a number or address, something! You didn't even visit! You didn't even tell me." He huffed. My eyes had narrowed with every single word. My blood felt like it was boiling. I barely heard Damon tell Jacob casually,

"You're screwed."

"_ME?_ YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE UP WITH ME, CHOSING YOUR PRECOUIS SAM OVER OUR FRIENDSHIP THAT YOU KNEW I NEEDED! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! WHAT HE DID, HOW I FELT! AND THEN YOU-YOU FREAKIN SEND ME AWAY PACKING BACK INTO MY OWN PERSONAL HELL!" I screamed, when I finished the kitchen rang for about a minute, Jacob had somewhat of a guilty expression as I continued, "Thank you by the way." I said after that minute.

"W-what?" He asked confused. I faked a smile at him and continued, "If you hadn't had hurt me, Charlie wouldn't have kicked me out and send me to mom's. And then I wouldn't have focused on school, and then I wouldn't have finished high school with top grades _and_graduated collage a while back. Finally I probably wouldn't have met Damon. So thanks for being a _good__friend_." And with that I grabbed the back of Damon hair hungrily and kissed him passionately, he happily kissed me back; I mentally rolled my eyes as I could feel the smirk on his lips.

I pulled away and looked at Jacob who was staring at me with hard eyes. "I need to talk to you Bella. I need to explain why we couldn't be friends, and why we can't be friends."

"Oh my god! Fine, what is it?" I asked exasperated crossing my legs and looking at him expectantly. "Go on." I said waving my other hand.

"Not. In. Font. Of him." He said his eyes angry as he looked at Damon, who was still smirking. "Sorry, but I don't keep any secrets from my boyfriend. So either tell me or go away." I said crossing my arms, waiting for his decision. I looked at Damon, who was staring at Jacob. I saw hidden confusion on his face as he stared at the tattoo on Jacob's arm.

I then saw realization and surprise conquer his face. "Your ex, here is a shape shifter Bella. Makes sense I was beginning to wonder if he smelled like a dog on purpose."

It was Jacob! 

So you guys I want to make something clear- I am not following the movie verse thing, this Bella is from the books not the movies and if you read the Twilight Graphic novel you can see how she looks like (only like 5 years older and little more mature). Damon of course in this story is portrayed by Ian Somerhalder. 

So don't you guys go thinking when I mentioned the tattoo Jacob has in the movie. I needed some way for Damon to put two and two together- so there you go.

I hope you guys review, can we go for 120 reviews? Pretty please?

Lots of Love

-Alaee 


	9. Chapter 9

**A Different End **

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: God, these are getting boring to write… I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did then Damon would be happily in love and with someone as awesome as him. ;)**

Hey you guys, wow 125 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you all.

So this is chapter 9 and I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me your thoughts. 

By the way, this is a response to one of the reviews I got. The nickname Cara is just something I fell in love with for Bella so don't get confused when I use it for her. So Cara-Bella, it's just a nickname for Bella from Damon. 

Any who enjoy,

Lots of Love,

-Alaee

"What- I don't understand, what's a shape shifter?" I asked standing next to Damon who was being looked at in shock by Jacob.

"Why don't you let him explain?" He said gesturing to Jacob who snapped out of it to ask. "How do you know?"

"I could smell it." He said simply, at Jacob's confused expression Damon rolled his icy orbs and vamped out a little biting his wrist. He put in front of my mouth and I drank without hesitation until the painful throbbing went away.

"Thanks, Damon." I said examining my perfectly healed wrist. "You're a vampire. The other kind." Jacob said with pure disgust on his face as he took a couple steps back, "And your dating him?" He asked his eyes angry as he turned his eyes on to me, I shrugged, "I guess I have a thing for vampires, now, care to explain?" I said looking at him.

"Are you one of them? Are you a bloodsucker? _A__leech!_?" He asked nastily making my newly healed hand twitch. "Not yet." I said glaring at him. I then sucked in a gasp as Jacob began to shake. Literally shake. Damon eyes widened and the next thing I knew is that I was outside in the backyard that faced the green forest, behind Damon.

Jacob was on the porch shaking and then- he exploded. I screamed, and Damon attacked, punching the big brown… _wolf__…_ right in the face making him flip backwards and onto the ground. He was huge, bigger than Damon but I knew that Damon was way stronger and faster.

I then heard howls, echoing from hell knows where. Then I was on Damon's back as he ran through the forest. He turned sharply many times jumping over fallen trees and logs. "Damon! What's happening?" I didn't receive an answer. I didn't expect one.

We kept running and kept dodging different colored blurs- to my horror I figured out these were more wolves.

My heart was racing and the next thing I knew that I was standing and I was backed up against an ancient oak tree with Damon in front of me a fierce look his eyes, they were black and the blue was gone; his black veins standing out more than I had ever seen before.

Around us were 8 big wolves all growling. And then one of them disappeared, a man then came out wearing shorts; he walked up to us barefooted.

"You are not welcome here vampire." He said in calm but yet controlled voice. Damon narrowed his eyes, "It's a free country dickhead." He said, gently pushing me closer to the tree.

The man which I recognized to be Sam Uley looked at me, his eyes sad and angry, "Don't you know what he is Bella?"

"Of course I do." I whispered.

"He's a monster." He said looking at Damon. I got angry, "The only monster I see here is you and them!" I yelled, from behind Damon. I had moved a little to side so I would be able to see Sam.

"First you chose the Cullens, as those weren't enough! And now you find yourself another one." I crossed my arms and said, "I guess it's written in the stars, I'm destined to be immortal, period."

Sam turned on Damon, "You planning on changing her." He stated angry. "I've been looking for her since 1864, and hell will have me if I let a bunch of dogs stop me from spending the rest of eternity with Bella." He said his vampire face still out. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it until he was back to normal. He was still looking at Sam, who looked back without flinching.

"I'll make you a deal." He began, "Pray tell…" Damon said sarcastically. Sam ignored the comment and continued, "There is a Cold One that keeps visiting, it's been like this for 5 years and too much innocent blood has been spilled. We need her dead, and with your help we can accomplish that. Our legends say that your kind has always been stronger and faster than the Cold Ones. If you agree, then, we will not attack while you are here on some conditions."

"I don't know… I could just kill you right here and right now. You've admitted it yourself I'm faster and stronger than any Sparkle vamp." He said smirking taking a step closer towards Sam ignoring the growls and snarls around him. "Damon." I warned, he looked at me and rolled his eyes and held up his hands mockingly.

"What does she look like?" I asked, Sam turned towards me, "Red hair, red eyes, traveling clothes, she fights with a cat like stance…" I gasped bracing myself by putting my hand on Damon's arm. "What's wrong, do you know her?" Damon asked quickly putting two and two together. I nodded my eyes wide as I whispered, "Victoria, Damon- James mate, she wants me dead… Why else would she be here- for- for _five_years…"

**XXXX**_A __Different __End_**XXXX**

I was sitting Mrs. Uley's kitchen letting my mind zone out as I watched Sam's wife work around the kitchen, working swiftly to prepare lunch for a hungry pack of wolves. Her face was marked with three long gashes that had what caught my attention at first, making me stare for a second before I found my manners. She was kind and sweet even to Damon, though to a limit.

We had made our way back here and now my boyfriend and the pack were outside discussing Victoria filling in a bored Damon on the details. The only reason this whole thing was moving along without any fighting was their goal in killing Victoria who hadn't made an appearance in a couple of days apparently.

Jacob hadn't said a word the whole time, though it didn't bother me, I had enough drama with the werewolf/shape shifter.

I had been introduced to the other wolves which consisted of Quil and Embry, who were able to actually have a conversation with me. Seth and amazingly Leah Clearwater were also in the pack. Seth and I was able to talk as well, but his sister just kept shooting death glares at me, which was starting to annoy me greatly. I tried to relax as Leah came in sat down rigidly.

"This is your entire fault." She snarled looking at me with pure hatred that I didn't deserve in her eyes; I decided to let the mean bitchy side take over. "Oh well." I said playing with my nails and crossing my legs.

"'oh well'? Is that what you have to say for yourself you little whore!" She said, I raised my eyebrows and kept my calm, "Wow, you date two guys in one lifetime and you're suddenly a slut in Leah Clearwater's eyes." I said looking at her amusement in my eyes. This ticked her off.

She snorted, "Yeah right. How many times did you screw them both? Huh?" She said her gleaming as though she had won an unknown challenge.

I answered in what I hoped to be an expressionless tone, "First of all I never slept with Edward Cullen- the vampire who dumped me in the middle of the forest, and second I have never dated, or even slept with anyone before I met Damon, and third it really isn't any of your damn business what I do with my boyfriend. So get your little self-righteous nose out of mine."

And with that I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where all of the guys were still talking to Damon who I sat next to and greeted with a kiss on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Different End**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I don't own the Vampire or Twilight blah, blah, blah…**

Hey you guys, thank you for all of the reviews,

Now like I said before all the things that I skip will be mentioned BIG TIME int upcoming sequel so when you read this chapter do not send me a hate review please.

Any ways I hope you like the huge surprise and I hope you guys love it and tell me your thoughts or give me any suggestions. 

Enjoy

-Alaee

**XXXX**_A __Different __End_**XXXX**

Bella Swan's Point of View

I wrapped my arms closer around Damon as we walked down the beach a month later. I was wearing a long beige sweater that ended around my lower hips that had a loose turtle neck style to it. The first week had been hectic, what with Victoria and keeping up a façade for Charlie. I felt Damon's arm that was around my shoulder pull against me so he could kiss the side of my head making me smile.

Victoria was dead, Damon had easily killed her a couple days ago when the wolves had spotted her. And now that problem was gone I was feeling so much better, and way less worried.

The wolves had made a treaty with Damon that he would be able to be here and turn me whenever he wanted as long as he didn't feed here or in Forks, Damon had agreed with a roll of his eyes. Though I knew he did take it to heart.

We had been spending the week here, I was in my old bedroom, and with a little persuasion I was able to convince Charlie to let him stay with me. I had reminded him during that conversation that Damon did in fact live with me in Port Angeles making him agree after a while.

Damon had also met my mother who after finding out from Charlie had flown down here by herself to meet him surprising me and my Dad. I had fun spending time with Renee. It felt like a breath of fresh air being able to act around her like I did, before I moved to Forks in the first place.

And Damon and I were, of course, still together, he would still find the time to take me on a couple of dates and we would always be found together. If possible our love for each other had grown deeper.

I looked at him again, today he had been acting weird, especially when he asked me to go for a walk here, I had gone with him without much hesitation, but still there was something off about him.

"Damon is there something wrong?" I finally asked stopping in front of him. "No- nothing…exactly wrong." He said honestly.

I sighed, "Damon-"

I was cut off by him kissing me, his hand grabbed my hand as I deepened the kiss letting myself enjoy it, he then broke it but he didn't pull his face away.

"Bella, marry me?" He breathed. I looked into my hand my mind went completely blank as I stared at the beautiful sliver ring he had placed in it. I looked back up into his eyes. And looking at them, shining with hope and unconditional and irrevocable love-I knew I made the right choice as I jumped on him hugging him and whispering, "Yes." into his ear, making him spin me around as he hugged me tightly against him.

Yeah, I defiantly made the right choice.

**XXXX**_A __Different __End_**XXXX**

Alice Cullen

I looked out the window of our bedroom, sighing. Life had been so dull and depressing for the last 5 years ever since we left our sister/daughter behind in Forks. I felt my dead heart twinge as I thought of her, oh how I missed the now 23 year old girl...

I wish I didn't listen to Edward, I wish that I stayed in Forks; he could have left for all I care, for we were all miserable. Jasper was still feeling miserable that he couldn't have controlled himself, and as much as I tried to comfort him, it just didn't work.

And then there was my 'parents' they missed Bella so much, she was like a daughter to them and they too wished they could somehow rewind time. Emmet was also in his own kind of depression not cracking as many jokes as before, and not even challenging Jazzy as much.

And Rosalie, she was upset. Though, she did try to fight it, she was so confused…

And Edward… we hadn't heard from him since the day we left. All I ever saw him doing is just sitting and staring in some old attic in Brazil. I walked away from the window and was about to go do some online shopping when I was hit by an unexpected vision causing me to gasp in shock which in turn caused my family to surround me.

I saw Bella. And she looked so different, and so much mature and even more beautiful than I remembered. She was actually wearing heels along with dark skinny jeans, and what looked like to be a cute beige designer sweater that hugged her curves beautifully, she was walking on the beach her arms wrapped around a handsome dark haired man, who wore a similar sweater though it pure black. He had startling ice blues eyes.

I saw them stop, then they started to speak, it appeared that Damon- the dark haired man was hiding something, the next thing I knew they were kissing passionately… and more lovingly then I've ever seen Bella kiss Edward…

And then Damon asked her to marry him. I saw the ring and it was gorgeous and a big grin spread on my face as Bella jumped on him and answered with yes making him spin her around causing her to laugh brightly…

My eye fluttered as I was thrown back into the present, a big grin on my face as I stared at the concerned faces of my family. I jumped up and down cheering as I danced around the room, so happy for Bella.

"Um, dude I think your wife is broken." I heard Emmet whisper to Jasper. I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of them and my hands clasped.

"Alice what is it?" Esme asked standing in front of me I grabbed her hands and said, "Bella- she's getting married! Can you believe it?"

That was unexpected wasn't it? *laughs*

I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyways when I was reading your guy's reviews I was totally LOL at the fact of how many of you guys asked about the Cullens and was bringing them in this chapter. Any who please leave me your thoughts about this chapter. I really want to know what your guys are thinking. Can we do 150 reviews? Pretty please! 


	11. Chapter 11

**A Different End**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination. **

WOW! Oh my god-162 reviews that's amazing. Thank you guys all! 

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, especially the little moments I put in for our favorite couple.

Responses to the reviews,

Yes Edward will be making an appearance and I'm sorry about the short chapters, usually my chapters are way longer. (In my other stories).

Hopefully when I start the sequel the chapters will be longer.

Thank you guys again. 

Enjoy

-Alaee

**XXXX **_A __Different __End _**XXXX**

Alice Cullen

I started to pack running around the room, but then Emmett stopped me, by holding me in place by resting his hands on my shoulders. "What Emmett?"

"Where are you going Alice- to Forks?" Carlisle asked putting a hand on Emmett's shoulder. I nodded, "Of course."

"What about what Edward said, about staying away." Rosalie said quietly. She was avoiding everybody's eyes.

That's when I snapped, "I don't care! I don't care anymore, I miss Bella! I miss my sister." I whispered the last part quietly my eyes tearing up; I saw that Esme was close to the impossible tears we couldn't shed.

"And I know that you all miss her too. Edward made his choice of not being with her, but I want to be with her, in her life- she's getting married people! And I'm going back-to help her plan her wedding, and I'm going to try to build the friendship that we had all those years ago-if it's the last thing I do."

I returned to my packing in silence and in minutes I was done, and in another minute I was calling the airlines. "Alice, make it two tickets. I think that I owe my sister a couple apologizes." Jasper said grasping my hand.

"Three tickets Alice." Rosalie said loudly surprising my family, but not me. I smiled at her and nodded. "Anyone else?" I asked. They looked at me who looked at each before nodding.

"Hello, yes-I would like 6 tickets to Washington…"

"I knew it! It's about time honey!" Renee said hugging me and Damon. I laughed and hugged her back. "Oh, let me see it again sweetie." She said excitedly as I showed her my hand. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as her." Damon said wrapping his arms from behind me making me blush. My smile was almost as wide as Renée's. We had just come home and announced our engagement to my parents.

Fortunately René was going back to Phil in the morning so we were able to tell her in person. My Dad was happy for the both of us, but I knew it was more than that. He finally happy that I moved on even if it was with Damon (he did kind of hold that bad boy/mysterious aura…). We had made a background for Damon saying that he was an only child and that his parents had died a long time ago, and he worked while traveling in a private business, we had avoided that when mentioned saying it was a sensitive subject.

I, of course knew of Stefan, what they both had done to each other. Both of them weren't innocent but I knew that they needed to solve their issues on their own and I couldn't do much about it-except avoid the name Stefan as much as I could.

A while later we were back in our apartment sitting in my living room with my head tucked under his and his arms wrapped around me.

"I wasn't expecting that." I said grinning up at him as I examined the ring on my left hand. It was silver gold, with beautiful diamond in the middle, with smaller ones around it, and on the sides of the band three stones were encrusted.

But what I loved the most about it was the inside, three words were written into the metal.

_My __Beautiful __Savior. _My Isabella Salvatore.I loved my soon to be new name, every time I would read those words I can't help but smile to myself at Damon's thoughtfulness.

"Honestly, nether was I." Damon said kissing my hand. I laughed, "Well, it just proves that Damon Salvatore doesn't hesitate," I said looking at him seeing him smirk. With a nod he agreed. "Nope."

After a moment I asked, "Damon, have you ever imagined yourself married?" I looked up at him, my face curious as I studied his. He took a moment before answering playing with my hair. "When I was young in 1860s I imagined it, just like any other, but… I guess it just wasn't real to me, and it wasn't real for at least a hundred years, I was still looking for you." He said tapping my nose. I blushed lightly causing him to kiss my cheek.

"Still, I never really imagined it until a couple of weeks ago." He said his thoughts lost in the past of what I guessed to be a few weeks ago. I climbed on to him and straddled his lap; this got him out of his thoughts as I stared into his beautiful pale blue eyes. I gently put my hands at the side of his face, "I love you Damon." I whispered smiling as he murmured, "Love you too."

And then he kissed me softly making this the best day of my life.

**XXXX **_A Different End _**XXXX**

I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming from the window. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned wrapping my legs and arms tighter against Damon's warm body. "Usually you're the first one up- what happened?" A sly voice near my ear asked. My hand found its way upward to a pair of lips, "Don't talk… still tired…" I said yawning. I heard him laugh quietly before letting me snuggle closer to him. It was a nice moment. A cool breeze from the window was blowing through the curtain making them dance a little until finally traveling along the covers and onto our skins. I breathed in the fresh air letting my body relax. I was a second away to dozing off when the doorbell rang.

Damn.

I cursed softly, out loud this time, before getting up slowly, I stretched cracking what sounded to be half the bones in my body, I looked at Damon to see he was too distracted looking at me to do much. I blushed and turned away, trying to not look at his grin filled face as put on the silk sleeping robe and tied it securely around me. I stuck my tongue out at Damon who was now pouting, "I'll be right back." I said before walking over to the door.

"Coming!" I yelled as the door bell rang once again. I sighed and opened the door just a little before sticking my head out. I gasped at the people there. I could practically hear my heartbeat pounding through my ribs.

I was then being hugged by a pixie-like figure. "Alice?" I asked shocked. "Bella! I missed you so much!" Came a bell-like voice the thin and small vampire.

I looked back at the door to see the rest of the people who, once upon a time- where like a second family to me.

Everyone was there except for him, Jasper behind Alice, Carlisle standing next to Esme who had a big smile on face, and Emmet looking like a little kid on Christmas with his arm draped lazily over Rosalie who offered me a smile small. In shock I turned back to Alice.

"Wha- What are you doing here?"

Yeah, yeah me and my cliff hangers….

Anyways I just discovered what Polyvore is! So in the near future you guys will be able to see what kind of outfits I have for Bella. Not for every chapter though, I'm still working on that. I will tell you guys if I made a set for the outfits or not in each chapter. And you will probably be seeing a lot of them in the sequel. 

I hope you guys review- Can we go for- oh, I don't know…180-190! Pretty please! Thanks! 

Lots of Love

-Alaee 


	12. Chapter 12

**A Different End**

**Chapter 12**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- NOT EVEN DAMON OR STEPHAN *sniffs***

Hi! The responses to my new chapters are really-like wow. I would like to thenk you all for reviewing my story; it really means a lot to me. 

So this is chapter 12, I hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry if it's not exactly the direction you wanted to go. 

Enjoy

"Were so sorry Bella." Alice said taking my hand in hers. We were sitting in my living room all of us including Damon who sat next to me. They had just told me why they had come, apparently Alice had seen Damon's proposal to me and she wanted to come. She had told me she missed me so much and seeing me growing up and starting to build a life for myself- and well they all wanted to be a part of it.

"So Edward told you that he wanted to leave, to protect me from the supernatural." I stated my face expressionless. The only kind of emotion I showed was squeezing Damon hand even harder; I felt my mind relax a bit as he rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. I gave him one last squeeze before letting go. I sighed and closed my eyes letting my head rest in my hands. I thought about what she said, what they all said. Rosalie had surprised me the most saying she was sorry the most, at how she treated me before.

How could he? He took them away from me- and they agreed. But why wouldn't they? Edward-their brother and son had been with them for a lifetime while I've only known them for a year. But apparently that one year had made all the difference.

They were all sincere- I could see it in their eyes that they hadn't wanted to leave me. But could I forgive them for that? Alice told me that Edward had lied. That I wasn't a mere toy for them… nor for him.

I then snorted and laughed to myself, I looked back at the Cullens, and they were all confused. "Well, it's a little too late." I said crossing my legs and leaning into Damon's welcoming embrace. Damon had gone along playing human and I had told them that Damon knew of vampires-of my past really. I had seen some protest and disappointment in their eyes, but before they were able to day anything I had told them plainly that I didn't keep any secrets from Damon. My words were, "If anyone expects to know a thing about me- then they should know what happened to me that made me who I am today…"

That had sobered them up.

"What do you mean?" Jasper and Rosalie asked me confused. I looked at Damon, "It's only fair." He said looking at the Cullens then back at me. I rolled my eyes, "Since when do you play fair?" He smirked, "I think I can make an exception- just this once though." He said winking at me. I turned back to the Cullens my face a little pink as I answered the 'Hale twins' question, "Damon… isn't exactly human. And I've had a couple of encounters with a pack of werewolves- Ah! And let's not forget Victoria, who Damon actually killed about a couple of weeks ago." I laughed lightly at the shocked expressions of most of the Cullens.

"Werewolves?" Alice asked her face was bewildered making her look oddly adorable.

"Victoria? You killed her!" Jasper said his eyes wide as he looked at Damon who was smirking his face up. "Come on Major Whitlock, I was one of your best, such little faith." Damon said standing up, "General Salvatore is that you? I mean- I thought for a moment," Jasper said standing up to clasp Damon's hand.

"You two know each other?" I asked curiously. Damon nodded, "Before I returned to Virginia, 1863,"

"Apparently the war didn't suit for him." Jasper said amused, Damon shrugged, "Nope- though if I had stayed I would have ended up a sparkling tiara like you- no thanks." He said smirking clapping his hand on Jasper shoulder who rolled his eyes.

"You killed her? Nice bro." Emmett said high fiving Damon who returned it looking smug. I rolled his eyes. _Such__a__big__ego,__but__hey._

"_Werewolves?__" _I looked at her still shocked expression. "Yeah in La Push."

"Oh, Bella… our leaving didn't do you any good did it?" Esme asked putting her hand on mine. My expression darkened somewhat. "At first. But later I learned that Edward and I weren't meant to be…" I trailed off looking at Damon who smiled at me kissing my enchanted ring.

Again with the confusion. I sighed and showed my 100 and something year old ring. "This is ring has a couple spells on it- yes, witches do exist- and it was given to Damon a little after he was turned; he well, was suffering from a bad case of heartache and a witch gave him this ring telling him it will only fit his… soul mate I guess."

"I've tried on a hundred girls- didn't work until I found Bella a while ago, she fit the bill literally." Damon finished smirking slightly.

"You see? Edward and I just weren't meant to be.…" I trailed off meeting everyone's eyes who were examining the ring on my finger. Alice eventually got up along with Rosalie- and after taking my permission she took my hand and examined it more closely. "Alice, the spells aren't going to pop up and say hi." I said laughing.

"Trust me I tried, that piece of spelled junk has been my only friend for all theses damned years." Damon said somewhat amused. I rolled my eyes and playfully elbowed him the ribs.

"What do you mean that Damon isn't 'exactly human'?" Carsile asked discreetly studying the dark haired man. "It's a long story." We both said at the same time, causing Emmet and Jasper chuckle. I shot them a playful glare as Damon spoke. "I'm a vampire-from the original race."

"Really? In all my 300 years I've only met two, congrats you're the third." Carsile said smiling at Damon who replied dryly, "I feel so honored."

"Carsile, honey, what does he mean the Original race?" Esme asked confused, while the other looked at Carsile expectedly.

"Well Damon and the rest of his kind are like us in a way, he's a vampire- but more original, hence the name. They can't go out in sunlight, they feed on blood, human preferably, they have powers of mind control and wood and vervain can harm them- a stake to the heart is fatal."

"Wow- who knew?" Emmet muttered.

"Yeah…"I simply stated smiling at Damon.

"You can't walk out into the sun?" Rosalie asked Damon who replied shaking his hand; palm facing him, "I have another ring enchanted by the delightful witch- it protects me from burning." He said.

"So… back the important stuff- Bella can you find it in your heart to forgive us?" Alice asked me pleadingly. I sighed then gave her a small smile. I got up and gave her a hug she hugged me back.

I pulled away, "But if you ever do that again, I'll let Damon turn me just to go after you." I said jokily. Alice rolled her eyes knowing that I was kidding.

Then I was being hugged by Emmet, "Emmet- can't breathe!" he quickly let go, "Stick with Blondie dude." Damon muttered grabbing my waist and pulling me into his lap.

"Be nice." I lightly scolded he rolled eyes and didn't answer; he just hugged me closer to him.

"Anyways Bella, about your wedding-"

"I know Alice; you want to plan it right?" I asked expectedly, she smiled brightly and nodded, "Are you okay with that?" Damon shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, Cara." He said playing with a string of my long wavy hair.

I smiled at him before back to Alice, but before I could say anything she spoke, "I know, I'll keep it small, so that nobody gets suspicious about Damon's lack of guests. And I won't go overboard…blah, blah,"

I laughed, "Same old Alice." _I__guess__some__things__never__change._

**(Time skip… (Not by much though)…)**

Bella's Point of View

"_Ang__…_Do we have to go?" I asked looking at her through the mirror where she was sitting on my couch. She was dressed in elegant black jeans and boots, along with a cute long purple tee with a black belt and waist length jacket.

"Yes, come on Bella, no one's going to bite- I promise." Angela said stepping beside me to help curl my hair. "Now Angela, how can you be so sure about that?" My fiancé asked from the door smirking at what my friend had just said. "_Seriously?__" _ I mouth to him, he just casually shrugs. "So when are we supposed to get there- at Forks High School reunion." He asks Angela walking towards and leaning against the wall, "I don't why I'm even going, I didn't graduate there, and all they know Bella Swan as is the old new girl that got dumped and became a living zombie." I said looking down and biting my lip.

Then I was facing Angela. "That's why we're going, to show them not the dead Bella Swan you where- no offence, but the soon to be Isabella Salvatore, Bells, please?" I had blushed when Angela had said my future name, but I smiled at her honesty and kindness. I sighed and looked at Damon, who looked back at me, "Come on Bella, it'll be fun."

"Okay, fine. None taken by the way." I said looking back at Angela who smiled at me and shooed Damon away, with a "Wait outside." When he was gone she turned back to me. "You know how much I like Damon but he can sometimes be so…" She trailed off, "Damon?" I suggested knowing that he could hear.

She laughed, "Exactly, now I think that you should wear the blue- but that's just my opinion."

Ta da! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 

Again a lot of you guys wanted me to do other things with Cullens- I read all your reviews- but in the end I made the decision to take the other road, and I hope you respect my decision. Please leave me your comments and thoughts. Thank you.

By the way I'm sorry this is a little late. My computer wasn't working so….

Can we go for 200 and up? Pretty please?

Lots of Love,

Alaee 


	13. Chapter 13

**A****Different****End**

**Chapter 13**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

_I __don__'__t __know __I __if __I __can __do __this._I typed into my phone before handing it to Damon. He looked at me saw my nerves and anxiety.

**Yes ****you ****can ****and ****I****'****ll ****be ****there ****right ****next ****to ****you,**He gave me a second to look at it before taking it back and typing something new, **Plus, ****I ****think ****that ****after ****dating ****two ****vampires, ****one ****werewolf ****and ****then ****being ****hunted ****by ****another ****two ****vampires****… ****I ****think ****that ****you ****should ****be ****able ****to ****handle ****a ****bunch ****of ****wannabe ****jocks ****and ****cheerleaders.**

I laughed a little half-heartedly at first then my eyes narrowed; _JACOB __BLACK __WAS __NEVER __MY __FREAKIN __EX!_ I said slamming my phone in his hand and turning away. I saw in window Damon's pale face smiling, I knew he loved teasing me, I felt his lips at my neck so I turned back and kissed him fully. He kissed me back and like always we were lost in our own little world as we made out in the back of Angela's car until we heard a shout.

"Hey, dude let's keep things G-rated kay?" Ang's boyfriend asked from in front of us, Damon continued to kiss me until I pulled away and gave him a look before snuggling up against him.

"Thanks Benny, old boy." Damon replied annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and just said "Sorry. Just got caught up."

"Are we there yet?" Angela asked Ben who replied, "5 minutes Angy."

I sighed and let myself listen to the hum of both the engine and Damon's breathing as I played with the hem of Damon's black dress shirt. He wore dark jeans along with his boots and leather jacket, he looked more handsome than usual, and I knew I would get a little annoyed when all the girls go gaga all over him.

For the gathering I wore a nice simple knee-high, dark blue dress along with black leggings and ankle length boots with 5 inch long heels. The dress was had straps along with a cute little black bow below my right side. I wore a long black coat and I curled my hair along with doing my usual make up to top it all off. I inwardly smiled remembering Damon's own smile at seeing me when I was done.

As if reading my mind Damon whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous."

I turned pink and said a quiet, "Thank you."

"And you look handsome. Too handsome." I whispered making him smirk.

"Sorry, I always knew I was too good looking." He said sighing, I rolled my eyes and hit softly on his chest making him tighten his grip on my shoulders so I let my head rest on his chest. I inhaled his lovely scent letting it soothe me.

"Does anyone know I'm coming?" I asked as we entered the full parking lot of Forks High School.

Angela thought about it for a moment before answering, "Well I told Jessica…" She said as she got out of the car.

My eyes widened, "Aw crap." was the only thing I could say.

Angela sent me apologetic look as she walked in front of besides Ben who gave me an assuring smile. I squeezed Damon hand tighter.

"I'm doomed." I muttered to myself.

Damon let go of my hand slung his arm around my waist, "Now, your being dramatic." He said in a sing song voice.

I gave a sheepish laugh, "I guess, I am, but still you have your moments."

"Are you saying that me Damon Salvatore is a drama queen?" He said raising his eyebrows.

I pretended to think about it, "Well, most of the time."

He snorted, "Whatever." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, as Ben and Angela opened the gym door making my laugh louder than it originally was.

We entered after them and I felt my heart miss a beat at all the familiar faces.

Yes I know I know, its SHORT! LIKE VERY SHORT! But like I've said in the past; it had to be done.

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I appreciate them all very much. And to Corrupt Subduction, thanks for the advice- I tried to follow it as much as I could on this chapter. 

Thanks- can we go for…235? Pretty please? 

Lots of love,

-Alaee


	14. Chapter 14

**A Different End**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. It sucks I know, doesn't it? ;D**

Bella Swan's Point of View

I gulped and smiled nervously.

The gym was full of people I remembered when I attended school here including of my teachers, and all the people I used to call my friends before Edward left.

The gym was fixed up nicely with chairs and tables all around and space in the middle for dancing. There were banners, streamers and balloons. Also there was a table full of drinks and food and such along with a small platform, with a mike and speakers along with DJ table.

I looked at the closest people to see that they were Jessica and Mike along with Eric, Lauren and Tyler. They were all staring at me and Damon, well the girls at Damon and the boys at me. Angela took my hand and I took Damon's hand intertwining my fingers in his as she led me over to the group. I looked down as I heard the whispers grow.

"_Is that Isabella Swan?" _

"_Omg, it is, Ashley- do you remember her- the loner?"_

"_Didn't she get dumped by Edward Cullen?"_

"_Apparently she moved on, do you see the hottie? W-O-W,"_

"_Oh-my-god, I think I just died at went to heaven…" _

"_Why __does __she __get __all __the __hunks,__jeez __first __Cullen __now __Mr.__Tall, __Dark, __Sexy _and _Handsome__…" _

I bit my lip at the last one looking up at Damon who was smirking, knowing he made an impression. "This is _so_ not good for your ego, honey."

"Probably, but what are you going to do?" He whispered in my ear making me smile.

We reached the group and I smiled shyly as Angela spoke, "Hey guys! Don't you remember Bella, huh, Mike?"

They looked at me a little confused, I brushed my bangs out of my face and waved, "Hey it's me er- zombie girl?"

That snapped out of it. Jessica was the first to speak.

"Bella- Oh my god is that like you? I can't believe it." She said surprising me by hugging me. From behind Jessica I saw Lauren faking a smile at me before turning back to my fiancé. Jessica let go of me.

"Wow, Bella I love your outfit, where did this whole new look come from, and I especially love those heels."

"Thanks Jess. Can I make introductions first?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, who's your… friend?" She asked smiling at Damon. Lauren came to stand next to her and my eyes narrowed.

Damon cleared his throat and looked at Jessica only, "Damon Salvatore, I'm Bella fiancé, it's a pleasure." He said in charming voice shaking Jessica's hand.

She turned to me surprise on her face.

"You're engaged? Congrats, I'm happy for you." She said smiling sincerely. I was also surprised-maybe I wasn't only one who's changed a lot over the years.

"Thank you, all for coming; it's been a long 4 years, huh?" Jennifer Shell called out, the girl who had organized this whole gathering. She had been as I remembered one of those other preppy gossip girls that loved to party. She was tall and had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, but what ruined her natural beauty was the way over done make up and lipstick along with a pink tight dress along with hot pink heels.

She flipped her hair over as he crowd around agreed with her with a couple of cheers and whoops. Damon and I were standing off the crowd. He stood behind me with his arms resting around my shoulders.

"A lot has changed." I mused quietly to myself.

I heard a hum from Damon, "Yup, a Cold One, a werewolf and a vampire in just a couple years, sheesh Bells, where do you find all those guys?"

I smiled to myself as I watched some people take the microphone and speak a few words.

I shrugged, "I don't know, they find me, but to be honest at the end of the day, I'll be looking back at the dark haired blue eyed monster,"

"I'll be looking back." He said kissing my cheek.

I blushed. "Have you ever seen yourself blush? I have to say it makes me hungry."

"Oh, stop it." I snapped blushing even more making him laugh. A couple heads turned to us making me blush even harder. I sighed as the whispers began. Again.

"I swear it's like their doing that just to annoy me." I muttered angrily.

"Maybe they're just jealous? I mean you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, plus you being here with me doesn't hurt."

I snorted and shook my head, my phone then buzzed.

"Just a sec." I said, pulling it out and opening the message. _Can__'__t __come, __sorry, __emergency __wedding __planning __needs __to __be __done 3__Alice_

I groaned, "Alice can't come."

Then Damon smirked, I looked at him questioningly, "Now we don't have the physic on our backs let's get out of here."

I smiled as he grabbed my hand and quickly lead me out the door vampire style. I giggled as he led me towards the woods.

I caught up with Damon and walked beside him, "You know Alice is going to know about this, and they're going to be wondering where we went off to."

Damon shrugged, "Don't worry I'll protect you from the shopaholic."

"Oh, please do." I said playing along, he rolled his eyes the woods was quiet and it was a warm night.

We continued to walk until I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular…" He said mysteriously. I shrugged and let him lead the way knowing that I was completely safe.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

I lay in the grass with my head resting on Damon's chest. I stared up at the clear night, and I frowned.

"Are you doing that?" I asked quietly, turning to look at him who only smiled back at me.

I sighed and turned back to the sky, "It's been a long time since I've seen all the constellations. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said simply.

I turned so that my face was close to his. "So the 13th, that's in two weeks." He said, his warm breath lingering on my neck.

I nodded, "Not getting cold feet are you Mr. Salvatore?" I asked eying him, though my lips were curling upwards slightly.

He scoffed, "No- I'm the one who proposed didn't I?"

"Yeah…. but its okay to be nervous…. I know I will be….everyone who gets married has to be… just a little." I murmured between the open mouth kisses I planted on his neck.

"Whatever."

I heard him mutter. I rolled my eyes and started to distract him more so I could take him off guard.

"Bella…"

"Where are you taking me?" I finally asked straddling him. I started into his icy blue eyes my breath coming in slow gasps. Damon, breathless as well, only smirked.

"It's going to take more than that to get it out of me."

I narrowed my eyes then put on a real pout.

"Damon…" I said in almost a whine. I bent down keeping my eyes on his, who were watching me a little warily, I laid myself on him.

"Can you please tell me?" He reached up to kiss me when suddenly I was on my back, and our lips were locked, he pulled away after a minute his arms resting at the sides of my head,

"Guess," He said smirking.

I huffed. "Fine. Um, is it near here?"

"Not really." He murmured he said his lips on my neck; I played with his hair at the nape of his neck thinking where he would take me for our honeymoon. Damon knew I hated surprises and he knew the curiosity was eating at me- yet he continued to torture me.

"Is it in another state?" I asked.

"You could say that…" Then his lips were at my ear.

"I'm thirsty…"

I kissed him and replied, "Go for it."

He returned to my neck and continued to kiss it, I tightened my grip slightly as I felt his fangs growing, and he bit into me gently adding pressure little by little. I let out a small breath I was holding as the bliss came.

But then, outside the cloud of bliss I was in, I heard a growl and the next thing I knew I was in someone arms-I flinched-the arms were so hot.

I opened my eyes and gasped, "Damon!" I cried ripping myself from the stranger. I ran to him, my lover who was sprawled on the forest floor groaning, trying to get himself out of the mess of bark from the broken tree behind him. I kneeled behind wincing at the wood that was sticking out of his stomach.

"Bella…" He gasped.

I shushed him, "Hey, it's going to be okay, on the count of three... one-"

As I said two I pulled the huge stake like piece of wood out of him. I watched as he began to heal, sighing in relief as the blood he had consumed earlier did its magic.

"Are you okay?" I asked tearfully.

He nodded and grunted, "Been better." as I helped him stand.

"But someone isn't going to be." He snarled looking straight ahead; I turned knowing that it was Jacob.

He was standing there his eyes furious as he stared at Damon and my bloody neck.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" I screamed my eyes practically gleaming with anger. He turned his hateful eyes toward and yelled back stomping up to me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING- DAMN IT BELLA, HE WAS HURTING YOU!"

"Listen to me! It's none of your damn business what I do with him- why can't you just leave me alone?" He didn't say anything he just continued to stare,

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled in final.

Then he began shake, and I could only look at him before a sharp pain arose from my neck and to the rest of my body and as the world went black I fell to the grass, my eyes staring unseeing up ahead.

Cliffhanger! God I am so mean.

Is Bella dead? Find out on the next chapter-*gasps* what will Damon do?

Any who I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter-I had fun writing it.

Thank you guys for all the reviews- they help me write a lot.

Hey anyways, I have a question that needs answering AGAIN. Yes I did ask this question before but I want to ask it again. I hope you guys answer in a review.

JEALOUS Edward or UNDERSTANDING Edward.

I know I asked this question before- but hey, *shrugs*I need to ask it again.

Thank you all again. Can we go for 265? Maybe? Pretty please!

Lots of Love,

-Alaee


	15. Chapter 15

**A Different End**

**Chapter 15**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, I do not own The Vampire Diaries Nor Twilight, if I did I would have Damon finally happy and in love- whether it was Elena or Bella. Or some other girl that's as awesome as him. :D**

Damon Salvatore

I fell to the ground too weak to even stand up straight, my mind was a fuzz and my sides felt like they were burning, but then everything got horrible clear as I heard the familiar thud of a body falling dead to the ground. I looked up and started feeling shock and pain as I stared into my Bella's dead eyes.

"No… NO!" I yelled, my body had healed and I crawled over to her.

"Bella! Bella." I said cradling her head in my lap; I could feel her broken neck… I felt tears well up in my now black eyes and I whirled around.

"You did this." I got up in a flash, feeling so much anger; I could see fear creeping into the wolf's eyes. Good.

"You're a dead dog." I growled and attacked wanting to make Jacob Black feel the pain I was feeling, the pain of Bella's dead eyes, looking back at me with no spark, no laughter, and no love. I punched the dog in the head and he whimpered. Even better.

And then I was surrounded by other wolves; one attacked and held me to the ground. Then Sam the alpha came to me in human form. I got up throwing the grey wolf into the nearest tree. But it was quikly up.

"Damon! Don't do this!" I heard him yell. I looked at him and I saw him cringe in fear.

"Don't do WHAT! Kill that SON OF A BITCH for killing her? Too Bad!" I snarled, I ran, my eyes on the brown wolf that stood behind the half naked man in my way.

"Damon!" I turned around to see Bella alive-that could only mean…

Bella Swan's Point of View

I gave a small gasp as I closed my eyes and opened them again sat up and looked around in shock. Wolves were all around me, and Sam was standing in front of Damon who looked murderous and in pain at the same time.

"Damon!" I yelled making him turn around in shock. And then he was next to me kneeling beside me.

He was staring at me his hands cupping my face. "You're alive."

I looked around scared, "I was dead?" I asked in a small voice.

"Let's get you out of here, come on." He picked me up bridal style. But then he stopped and turned back.

"You're a lucky dick, because if Bella hadn't had my blood in her system you wouldn't have lived to see the morning." I tightened my grip around as he continued.

"And guess what wolf boy- you can live the rest of your pathetic life knowing you're the one who killed Bella. Damning her like me. "

And then he was running.

Confusion filled me, I didn't know what was happening, and all I knew is that I was in Damon's arms. A while later I was being set on a couch I sat up straight and looked around to see that I was in my apartment.

My breathing was harsh, as I asked. "What happened? Damon- you and I we were at the reunion- then we were in the forest… and Jacob!-"

My eyes were locked o his as he rushed to me and pulled me into his embrace.

"Hey, calm down. Everything okay. Just hear me out for a sec," Not knowing what to say, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" I asked quietly pulling away for him to see his face. He sighed heavily, his beautiful eyes filled with anger and regret.

"We were in the forest, you were trying to trick me into telling you where we were going to go for the honeymoon," He paused for a second a small smile appeared and disappeared as he continued.

"I fed on you, and Jacob found us, me going all vampire on you, and he threw me against a tree, I don't know exactly what happened next, I heard a familiar yell." He said looking at me.

I shrugged, "From the sounds of it he hurt you. I probably gave him a piece of my mind."

He looked at me intensely for a moment before continuing, "Well, I guess that was too much for the mutt, you were too close and you got him so pissed and I was so weak, and stupid. And he went all wolf on you snapping your neck while at it." He stared straight ahead his eyes angry.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this." He stated before looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I- I should have been-"I pressed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Hey, it's okay. It was going to happen soon enough." I paused. Then continued.

"Damon- my life is with you. It will always be with you, forever." I said wrapping my arms around him. He pushed me against him holding me tightly.

"Though I was hoping for something a tad bit more romantic…" I joked.

"Oh well…I'm glad you're okay. I just wish I- that you had been able to chose this life, not be forced into it." Damon murmured.

I smiled. "Me too. Nothing was forced on me Damon, and I chose this, the first time we met." I said looking at him intensely- he looked back at me, I knew he was remembering that morning, the first time we met, the first time we slept together, the night that had changed my life and the night he had first drunk from me.

I continued, "I could have ran, I could have screamed, but I didn't. That was my choice, and all this- _us,_came with it. And I will never regret it. For the rest of eternity." I said caressing his soft cheek.

He held my hand intertwining his fingers through mine, "Bella… I don't know how I lived without you all these years." He said kissing my hand. I blushed lightly.

"I love you and I am going to spend the rest of our lives showing that." He promised and with that he kissed me. I could feel everything he had been holding back into that one kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him- but not close enough. My hands were tangled through his black silk-like hair as we kissed, I felt sparks running through us and I knew he felt it too as he kissed me harder. I pulled away a bit to look at him; I saw a satisfied smile on his face that was an inch from mine.

"I'm glad though about one thing."I said a small smile on my lips. He pecked them once before asking,

"What that?"

"That I found some way to trip in the shower this morning." I said trying to lighten his mood a little.

He smirked, "Only you could crack your head like that in one slip."

I pulled away so my face was in front of his, "Well, I think you enjoyed yourself afterwards." I breathed in front of his lips. He grinned and closed the small gap between us. I kissed him lovingly and passionately, never wanting forget this- our kisses with him as a vampire, the beginning of my new life.

We pulled away and I leaned back against the couch, he looked at me for a moment before disappearing into our room.

"Damon?" I asked questioningly. He returned with blood bag, which had a name of random hospital typed in big letters on it.

"How do feel?" He asked as he sat down next to me. I looked at him confusing before answering.

"I feel weird, but okay. Different- really. I mean I don't feel any…bloodlust, I guess. I just feel that my emotions are more, more…"

"Magnified?" He offered, probably knowing how I was feeling.

"Yeah… like when we were kissing… I felt like my heart was going to burst." I whispered a smile and a blush on my face. He gave a soft kiss on my cheek.

"But I am hungry." I said looking at the blood bag. He slowly then opened the blood bag.

The delicious smell filled the room, making my chest squeeze painfully. I slowly took the bag gently from him who gave it to me willingly. A drop of blood fell to my finger. I looked at it before putting it in my mouth.

It was amazing.

I looked back at the bag raising it towards me, I breathed it in.

"It smells… so good." I said with the breath I was holding in. I then began to drink one gulp from the tube. I could feel the warm liquid giving me energy that I didn't know that I had, filling my veins, filling my brain and my heart.

Another draught and it felt impossibly good. The beautiful crimson liquid was intoxicating.

"That a girl." I heard Damon murmur- I felt his hand on my shoulder, urging me on. And within the minute I had drained the whole thing. I let out a breath.

"Wow."

"Damon-"

"I know you don't want too sweetheart, but the blood bag can only take you halfway." He said as he led me through the dark alley ways of Port Angeles.

I sighed, "Alright fine. Who's the unlucky soul?" I asked.

Damon stopped and listened, his eyes focused on something then he turned to me with a smirk.

"How about you play superman?"

"Huh?"

"There's a girl getting mobbed by two guys, how about that for your first time?" He asked leaning against the wall. My face darkened, and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright- but you won't let me kill them? Right?" I asked worriedly- I didn't want to be cold bloodied murder- no I just want to be Bella- the girl who chose to live forever with the love of her existence.

"I'll be right behind you and I'll stop you if you go too far. Promise." He said caressing my cheek, I smiled up at him and nodded again.

"Okay."

I began to walk, with him trailing behind me to give me some space. As I walked I fixed myself up.

I was still wearing my dress and amazingly no blood had gotten on it, before I only had to wash my face and neck. I fluffed my hair and discreetly fixed the front of my dress. Then I started to strut instead of walk. I heard the whimpering and pleading as I turned a corner. And then I saw them.

There were two men, one was lean, and the other had more muscle, they wore regular clothing easily could be mistaken for a regular guy, not someone who would hurt teenage girls for the fun of it.

The girl was against the wall, her face was a mess along with her makeup, she had brown hair and hazel eyes and she looked about 16. Poor girl.

I cleared my throat loudly standing tall and seductive poise. They turned to me and I could see the lust in their eyes as they traveled up my body.

"Hello boys." I said walking up to them letting the clanking of my heels fill the quiet night.

"And who might you be?" The lean one asked me walking up to me; I could smell the alcohol off of him. I then vamped out, my face turned even more pale. I could feel fangs growing to a point I had open my mouth. Brown turned to red and white turned black in a matter of seconds.

"Your worst nightmare." I growled before jumping on him I bit his neck. I pulled his blood into me, letting it make who I was now. I could feel his heartbeat weaken so I pulled off him letting him drop to the floor. I turned to see the other one looking at me in shock and horror.

"Your turn." I said in an evil voice that surprised even me. He ran and in millisecond I was next to him drinking his blood, again I dropped him alive. I breathed heavily as I turned back to look at the human girl. I was about to go to her-who was staring in shock and fear when I was lip locked with someone. Recognizing him I deepened the kiss. I tasted blood between our lips from the men I had just drunk from.

"Mmm" I heard Damon hum before kissing me harder. My giggle was muffled as I pulled away. He growled and pulled me back kissing me again. I mentally rolled my eyes and kissed him back. After a moment I pulled away.

"Later." I simply said.

"Fine." He said sighing. "I'll do these, you do the girl."

"What do you mean- like compel?" I asked a little unsure.

He nodded, "Come here." He muttered taking my hand and walking over to the first guy who was half awake. SLAP_._

"Ouch." I murmured.

The guy was fully awake now staring at me and Damon in fear. "You and your boyfriend were out on a walk when rabid dog attacked you. Repeat."

"Oh my god." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose. _Really?_ I heard the man repeat it.

"Unbelievable." I said to myself as Damon smirked and went to the other guy. I sighed and walked to the other girl.

"Wh-what- do you want from me…?" She asked in fear tears streaming down her face. I looked into her hazel eyes and concentrated.

"I want you to go home and forget this ever happened." I said clearing. And I knew it worked, I could feel it. Plus the girl wiped her eyes and got up and walked away without looking back.

I raised my eyebrows. "That was easy." I said smiling.

I stretched, and sighed and walked back to Damon, who was waiting for me by the entrance of the alley way. I ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged me back kissing my hair.

"I can't believe you left them alive." He said looking at me with confused eyes.

I shrugged, "I just- I just couldn't, Damon. I didn't want to." I said in a whisper pleading for him to understand. He did.

"You're such a goody-two shoes." He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "And you're a badass vampire." I said my lips an inch from his. He caressed my cheek.

"How the hell did we end up together then?" I smirked.

"Does it matter?" I breathed.

"Not in heaven or hell." He muttered before kissing me passionately.

Damon and I were walking home; I was wearing his jacket over my dress. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. The streets were dark and quiet an occasional car passed by us.

"I wasn't expecting this." Damon mused. I looked at him questioningly. He waved his hand over me.

"This."

I snorted, "Nether was I. But hey, when life gives you lemons-"

_This is transcendental _

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength _

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'd risk it all_

**- (Katy Perry, E.t)**

I pulled my I-Phone out and looked at the screen and sighed.

"I shouldn't answer." I murmured, but then shrugged and pressed the answer button on the screen button.

"Hell-"

"_BELLA! Where are you? WHAT HAPPENED? Are you okay? I JUST SAW YOU GOING ALL VAMPIRE ON SOME PEOPLE! I thought you were going to wait? DAMNIT why aren't you answering?" _

I cursed and winced. I felt like my eardrums were going to pop.

"That girl needs to take a beat." I heard Damon say as we walked.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled.

"Alice! Calm down, I'm with Damon, were walking home, yes I am okay, yes you did see me going all vampire because I am vampire, I was going to wait but, um…" I trailed off.

"_But what?"_

"Um…" Then I saw Damon with his hand out, I gave him the phone.

"Hey Damon." Alice said already knowing it was him.

"Hey Alice, long story short, Bella and I snuck away from the party, and we got into a little trouble with a jealous mutt. And I almost got staked, and Bells er, let her temper out and she was just to close. We were lucky that she had my blood." Damon said tightening his grip on my hand.

"_WAIT-__Jacob__Black__did__this?__"_ She asked angrily.

"Whoa- all rightly give me the phone!" I said worried about Jacob health. But Damon wouldn't let me as he continued to speak with Alice. After a minute I sighed in frustration and jumped on him grabbing the phone out of his hand. I quickly began to speak to them both.

"No-no-no! You guys no revenge, no threats, no-whatever. Just the fact that he killed me should be enough to last him for awhile. Okay?" I said talking to both of them. I looked at Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." He said wrapping his arms around me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Alice?"

"_Fine.__Buzz__kill.__"_ She muttered.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow, right? You said that you had some things to discuss with me?"

"_Oh__yeah,__I__'__ll__come__at__10__kay?__"_ She said now excited.

"Okay, bye Allie."

She giggled, _"__Bye__Bells.__"_

I hung up and looked at my fiancé, "Damon, please, please-"

"What, Bells- he killed you."

"But I came back to life." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah- but you were dead. I was dead." He said stopping in front of me. He breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you sorry for?" He asked.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have angered him. I was stupid enough to get too close." I said taking his hand. We were quiet for a minute as we walked. Then he spoke firmly.

"This isn't your fault Bella."

"And it's not your either, and even though you want to blame it on Jacob, just please I don't want him hurt. Physically."

"Alice is right, you are a buzz kill." He whined cutely before kissing me softly.

"No promises though." He murmured against my lips.

_Oh well._

Bella Swan's Point of View

A while later we finally arrived home where the doorman invited me in. **(Look,****I****know****this****not****how****it****works****but****please****bear****with****me.)**

For fun I used the stairs, I lived on the 5th floor and was up there in a moment. And Damon was a second behind.

"Cool!" I said smiling like a little girl trapped in Disney Land. Damon chuckled at my excitement and opened the door. I closed the door behind us and sat on the couch.

"Well, that was fun." Damon said sitting next to me, I nodded agreeing with him. And then something caught my eyes. I looked at my ring and stared at it. Thoughts began to creep into my mind and I wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

"Damon?" I asked hesitantly turning my head to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked also turning his head slightly. He looked at me waiting.

"Um, I was wondering- do you- do you think that Emily put a sun spell on my ring?" I asked playing with my ring. He thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know what kind of juju magic she put on it, but she did make it when she made mine and my brother's and it would make sense once I found you that I would turn you." He mused.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." I concluded.

"Yeah, and if you get barbequed, I know a witch...but I'd rather not go down that road…" He said looking like he would rather not visit this witch.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Me and her- she's my ex. But don't worry, if doesn't work I'll find a way for her to make me one." He said kissing me on the cheek. I sighed, I didn't want to meet her either but we wouldn't know anything until tomorrow morning.

My mind slowly focused, along with my surroundings. The room was dark- I had securely closed the curtains yesterday. I stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. I looked at the clock on my bedside dresser to see that it was 9. The sun would be, of course, out. I didn't want to get up and see what would happen. I was scared.

Damon was next to me fast asleep, his face blank and vulnerable- but peaceful, with his arm wrapped around my bare stomach. I looked at him for a long moment letting calm flood through me. I finally found my Gryffindor courage and got up.

I slipped quietly out of the warm bed, my eyes locked on the window. I slowly started to walk towards it. Instincts told me go back to stay in the dark. My new vampire instincts, I guess.

I looked at the ring on my hand and sent a small prayer above and walked to the window. I fingered the curtains feeling the warmth of the sun through it…Was that a good sign?

I pulled the curtains back….

…..

"DAMON!"

Cliffhanger! Will Bella's ring work? Or will Damon have to go visit the ex girlfriend of a witch from his past Bree?

I don't own Harry Potter! I typed that sentence on accident and the delete button wasn't working! :P

So anyways thank you all for the reviews and the answer of my question- now I have another that's been nagging on me for a long time. What do you guys think of Damon's character? Am I getting him right? Do you guys like him? Please answer. Thank you.

Any who I have been putting little things over the week into my profile and I hope you guys check it out and enjoy the video links I put in there- (again I don't own anything) all things belong to their repective owners. I just thought they were awesome and I just wanted to mention them on my ptofile.

SO there you go- chapter 15. If you noticed- it's really long- well longer than usually. I hope you guys enjoyed it. 

Again thanks for the reviews. 290? Pretty please? Thanks.

Lots of Love,

-Alaee


	16. Chapter 16

**A Different End**

**Chapter 16**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, I do not own The Vampire Diaries Nor Twilight, if I did I would have Damon finally happy and in love- whether it was Elena or Bella. Or some other girl that's as awesome as him. :D**

Bella Swan Point of View

_Yes! _

The sun was shining beautifully and harmlessly onto my bare skin. I laughed brightly loving the pure warmth of it.

"DAMON!" I yelled jumping on him effectively awaking him up. I straddled him as he exclaimed "Whoa!" sitting up. Before he could focus and say anything else I kissed him fully on his mouth. I pulled away and smiled. He looked a little frazzled though still handsome as usual.

"Good morning." I said brightly.

"Morning sunshine… I'm guessing that the ring worked?" He asked smirking, his eyes looking to the open window and back on me.

"Duh!" I said wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back happy that I was happy. I pulled away and kissed him.

After that I pulled away and laughed a little, "Wow, almost getting burned to crisp really makes one hungry."

He chuckled, "And getting jumped on my newly turned vampire really makes me tired." He said laying down pulling me with him.

I squirmed out of his embrace, "Well I'm not." I said jumping out of bed. I hummed to myself as I pulled on my undergarments, along with cute striped hoodie that included a front pocket, I wore dark wash jeans along with them and I brushed my hair letting it out in natural waves. It was still damp from my shower I took last night to wash away the curls. I added a sliver clip, pulling my bangs out of my eyes. I also added a couple of sliver bracelets and cute charm one and of course I wore my engagement ring and my sun/soul mate ring. And with that I was done. I figured I would put on some make up if we were going anywhere.

I then entered the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed face, before going back into our bedroom.

"Cute outfit." I heard Damon say.

I turned to him and smiled, "Are you getting up soon?"

He was still lying down, and the only answer I got was him putting a pillow on his head. I then heard a muffled, "Maybe."

I shrugged and skipped out of the room and into the kitchen. I made myself a quick cup of coffee and sat down at the table. My kitchen was modern with dark elegant brown cupboards. I had my own island connecting to the counter and behind that I had a small table for 4. And across from south wall I had a nice living room, with two couches and a loveseat, along with a flat screen and other furniture décor that had caught my eye.

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall opposite of me and saw that it 9:44. I tried out my vampire hearing and I could hear the shower going on. I stretched and drank more coffee; the caffeine was calming my nerves somewhat. I shrugged; must be a vampire thing.

I sighed and pulled out my laptop and opened my files and e-mail, I hummed to myself again as I read an e-mail that my boss's sectary, Mary, had sent me. I grumbled to myself as I read the subjects she wanted due by tomorrow night.

I closed my laptop and leaned back, I would do it later after whatever Alice plans had for me and Damon.

A couple minutes later I got up and made a quick cup of coffee for Damon, knowing that if it was reversed he would do the same for me. I set it down and looked at the clock again as Damon walked in wearing his usual dark jeans and fitted v-neck black shirt, along with his black boots. His hair was damp from his shower making him look even more handsome than ever.

"Hey." I greeted him brightly.

"Well aren't you a pocket full of sunshine today." He greeted back with a kiss on my cheek sitting next to me.

I shrugged and smiled, "Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it." I said jumping up and down like a little girl in my seat.

"Hey don't go all Alice on me." He said smirking.

I stopped and rolled my eyes, "I have question- about this vampire thing."

"Yeah?" He asked fixing his gaze on me- I raised my cup of coffee and spoke.

"Coffee- I don't know-you saw me an hour ago and then when I drank some I calmed down somewhat." I stated.

He nodded, "Yup- that's what the caffeine does, though alcohol works too." He said drinking.

"Hmm- I guess I know what I'm doing tonight." I said with a sly grin.

He smirked, "And what's that?"

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of going to a club- getting drunk… and the rest you can plan." I said eyeing him with a small smile playing on my lips. He looked at me edging closer until we were an inch apart.

"Are you seducing me Miss Swan?" He asked the corner of his lips turning upwards.

I slowly made my way onto his lap and started to place open mouthed kisses on his neck- I neared his ear and whispered, "What do you think Mr. Salvatore?"

His grip on my hips tightened. And then in a flash I was on the table.

His face was close to mine, "I think that I can't wait to able to call you my name." He said nipping at my neck. I blushed and he smirked as he kissed my red cheek, "Isabella…" He kissed my other red cheek, "Marie…" He kissed my forehead softly, "…Salvatore." He finished in a whisper before kissing my lips. I felt my heart melt for the man who held me in his arms.

He kept kissing me and if I didn't pull away right now I knew I wouldn't for a long time.

"Damon…" I muttered. He continued kissing me harder making my lips hurt- but it was a good pain.

"Damon…"I said tried again.

"Alice is going to be here any second…" I said in a sing song voice. He groaned and pulled away.

"Was she always the punctual pixie?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I pretended to think about before nodding, "Yup. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Bella!" Alice yelled skipping through the door she had unlocked under a second.

"Why did I give you a key again?" I asked her as I got up to give her a hug. She barely looked surprised at my previous position.

She pulled away, "Because you love me duh, hey Damon."

"Morning pixie." He said standing up and leaning against the table his coffee in his hand. She rolled her eyes. I then got a surprise as Emmet burst in.

"Bellsy!" He exclaimed grabbing me in a bear hug.

I laughed, "Emmet set me down."

"Or else what?" He asked setting me down, though he did still had his arms around me a hug.

"Or else she'll go all vampire badass on you, Em." Damon said smirking. "Trust me she's a feisty one." He said grinning.

I pulled away blushing. "Shut up. The both of you." I said crossing my arms.

"Aw, come on Bell, I'm just teasing." Damon said wrapping his arms around me.

I rolled my eyes, "And you're hilarious." I said sarcasm dripping onto the ground from my voice.

"By the way Bella, love the outfit, it cute!" Alice said brushing something off my shoulder.

"Told you so." Damon murmured into my ear.

"I know." I whispered back biting back a smile.

I turned back to Alice, "So Allie what this whole thing you want to talk about with me- wedding plans, me being a vampire, more wedding plans?" I asked.

"You're probably more excited about the wedding more than us." Damon said smirking, she looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"No, no and no and probably, I was just going to invite you guys to come hunting with us- may be you could try out the veggie diet."

"Ew, gross. You wanna go Bells?" Damon stated at first before turning towards me.

I shrugged, "Hey it could be fun- and maybe I'll like it." I said wondering how it tasted it from human blood.

"Are you sure? Been there- it's not as good as the human stuff." He said, not arguing just advising me.

I shrugged again, "I still want to try though. Plus you could show all the perks of being a vampire- you know in the open." I said excitedly.

"Now, that sounds way better than going all veggie." He said now looking forward to going.

"Fine, but Bella it's not that bad." Emmet said nudging me.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Come on then- go put on your shoes- Jazzy and Rose is waiting downstairs in the Jeep." Alice said pushing me into my bedroom.

"Okay-okay." I muttered putting on my black socks followed by my black all star converse. I took a couple minutes to apply some kohl, eyeliner and lip gloss.

I walked back to the kitchen to see everyone waiting for me I blushed a little.

"Took you long enough." Damon teased.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "I only took 5 minutes shesh- I guess patience doesn't come with being a vampire." I grumbled.

"No- that's just him." Alice teased. Damon just scoffed and rolled his eyes as I locked the front door.

"So Bella- how do you feel as a _vampire_?" Alice asked as we stepped in the elevator, with me and Damon standing close to each other. I thought about her question for a moment before answering.

"I dunno- like I told Damon yesterday- I just feel different and weird, but a good weird." I summarized with half-hearted shrug.

Everyone raised their eyebrows as Emmet asked Damon, "Is that normal?"

"Nope. Usually when someone is turned all they want to do is neck the first human they see- but apparently Bella is too human enough to do it." Damon said smirking as he looked at me.

I blushed, "You guys are acting like it's a bad thing." I said raising my eyebrows.

"It's not bad- just…"

"Not normal."Emmet said.

Then I exploded, "Since when have I ever been normal?" I half yelled.

They all laughed, "She's right." Alice said.

"Never have and never will." I sated with a small grin on my face.

And there is chapter 16. I hoped you guys like and again thank you for all the reviews. 

So a lot people wanted Damon to beat Jacob up- I'm sorry about that but picture it- Damon beats Jacob up right- and what will all the other 8 wolves do? Play chest? I hardly think so. I can't have my own character dying on me can I? Damon would have killed Jacob if Bella hadn't woken up **THAT****'****S** for sure.

Any who I will say this Bella is not a normal vampire. I have **HUGE** plans for her in the future, emphasis on **HUGE.** I'm serious people. It'll be very unexpected and it's something that I had been planning since I first wrote the rough draft on my notebook for the first chapter months ago.

Can someone explain to me what a 'Mary-Sue' is? I always hear that phrase and I'm like what the hell? Again I'm not exactly in touch with the new phrases people come up with. So please answer politely and nicely. Thanks.

Warning next chapter will be: cute, sweet, fluffy, and short (sorry).

Again this story is just the foundation of Bella and Damon's relationship. You will be seeing any VD characters in it. In the sequel you will. 

Check out my set for Bella's outfit. I think I did okay for my first try. Link on my profile. Plus you can check out other sets that _may_ be seen on my story or the sequel. Hope you guys like it.

Thanks for reviews I really do appreciate them all. 320-325? Please? Thanks.

Lots of Love, 

-Alaee 


	17. Chapter 17

**A Different End**

**Chapter 17**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, I do not own The Vampire Diaries Nor Twilight, if I did I would have Damon finally happy and in love- whether it was Elena or Bella. Or some other girl that's as awesome as him. :D

I know this is really short- BUT I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Thanks. 

We were surrounded by tall grass, and we were in big field, hills could be seen from far away and the beautiful sun was shining on us making the Cullen's sparkle. I looked back at the open field in front of me; we were far away from Port Angles and Forks. The Cullens had taken Damon and me hunting, and like I had told Damon I wanted to try the vegetarian style see if I could maybe like it.

"So I just jump on it- and rahhh." I said looking at the deer a couple of yards away.

Damon chuckled as Alice rolled her eyes, "Yes Bella. Come on give it a shot." She said nudging me.

I looked back at Damon and said causally, "What the hell."

And ran over to the animal catching it by surprise, I let my instincts kick in as I jumped on its back a bit its neck. We both toppled to the ground as I drank its blood.

A part of me didn't want it, but I continued to drink as the deer weakened, I heard her heartbeat slow down until it stopped. I pulled away my mouth dripping as I stared at the dead animal beneath me; I tilted my head in curiosity as I thought about the difference between the 'human stuff' as Damon called it.

I heard Damon come up behind me. I turned up to look at him; he grabbed my hand and pulled me up as he asked with an amused smirk on his face, "So how was it? I'm thinking that last night's dinner was better, hm?"

I shrugged, "It was okay… do you want a taste?" I asked with a smile tugging on my bloodied lips.

Damon looked down at me and thought about, "Sorry, honey, I only do human." He said smirking.

I narrowed my eyes and sighed, "Fine." I said taking my finger-catching a drop of the animal blood and licked it. I started to walk away when I was pulled back. He pulled me against him and kissed me effectively cleaning the blood off my lips. My small giggle was muffled as I kissed him harder.

"Alright love birds, let's break it up." I heard Emmet say. I didn't listen as I continued to kiss Damon. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"_Bella,_ can you guys please make out later?" I pulled away and burst out laughing. The way Alice had whined reminded me of myself when I was a little girl- but now I was blood drinking vampire.

"Told you this stuff wasn't good as human." Damon said wiping some of the blood off my face.

I shrugged, "It wasn't that bad though." I said turning back to Alice.

"Hey- I never said it tasted better." Alice said raising her hand up in surrender. She offered me a napkin which I took, wiping the remains of blood off my face.

"Thanks Allie." I said.

"Where's Blondie and Jasper?" Damon asked.

"Their somewhere around here, and her name is _Rosalie_." Alice said.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Blondie- Vampire Barbie, pixie, it's all the same to me."

"Whatever, Damon. God, I don't know how you can live with him Bella, seriously." she muttered, crossing her arms.

Damon shrugged, "She can't live without me, it's a win-win." He said kissing my cheek making me blush red.

**XXXX**_A__Different__End_**XXXX**

"Over here."

I turned around to see Damon behind me. Quick in a flash I tackled him and we both fell to the ground breathing hard. He had just been showing me how fast I could be. He had been disappearing and appearing all over the place, and I had feeling that he had just let me tackle him right now.

"Gottcha." I whispered kissing him on his lips. Then I was on my back with him on top of me.

"I think it's the other way around sweetheart." He said smirking as he kissed my nose.

I groaned, "Damn it. You let me catch didn't you?"

"Maybe, aw come on pouty; don't look at me like that." He said kissing me on my pouted lips.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. You're fast."

"I should be I have more than a century on you." He said smirking, kissing my exposed neck.

"You can be real sweet when you wanna be." I whispered before using my new found strength to get back on top of him. "Ha!" I said folding my arms on his chest; he looked at with raised eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out playfully, knowing I was acting a little silly. I couldn't help it. For the last hour he had been showing me all things I could do and we had been in a playful mood.

I grumbled as he pinned me down again, "Back at you." He said with a grin.

"So how I am? Am I good?" I asked.

"Extra good." He muttered. I squirmed as he touched a spot in my side that he knew was ticklish.

I began to laugh, "Okay… stop! Please!" I said between breathes, "I surrender!" I finally said smiling up at Damon who was grinning. He stopped and I stared in his eyes, those beautiful ice blue eyes that were slightly hooded as he stared into mine. And then he leaned and kissed me giving me the feeling that only he could give.

**XXXX**_A__Different__End_**XXXX**

I stared into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I felt the love I had for Bella grow. Bella Swan the girl who owned my heart, the girl I couldn't live without.

She had gotten through the walls I had built around my heart over the years with her smile and her laughter.

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips and she kissed me back. I closed my eyes as I felt the bliss that only Bella could give me.

I knew from now on and eternity that I would be with Bella; and I wouldn't be alone. And that I would _never_let anything happen to the most precious thing in the world to me.

I pulled away and caressed her soft cheek, and muttered, "I love you Bells." Her eyes shined with happiness as she whispered that she loved me too.

A/N: I know it's short, but it's sweet. I have something to say about Damon's character. For me he is very hard to write- especially without any guide lines to walk on, so I hope I'm doing a passable job. So I wont be updating for awhile. And I'm really sorry about that. But I think I have a good reason- like… I kinda need to write the chaps. Is that good enough? When I get a good head start I'll be posting the wedding next. 

Wow-327 reviews that is amazing and awesome. I never thought I would come close to a 100. Fyi I wanted to say something about the review business. I know I ask for more than ten reviews for a chapter and I have reasons behind that. One I'm curious about what you guys think and two is that so I can have some time between updates to write even more. Again like I've mentioned before in an A/N- I'm a softy so I don't like being a demanding and rude person. (Unless someone deserves it). So…340-345? Pretty please? Thank you all. 

Okay, modesty being put aside, the next chapter in my opinion is awesome. My best.

Again thank you for all the support. 

Lots of love,

-Alaee


	18. Chapter 18

**A Different End**

**Chapter 18**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon's slow breathing filled me bringing my excitement and pure joy to a slow hum. He had his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace as we sat in the First class seats. We were finally going, and only but a couple hours ago I had become Isabella Marie Salvatore.

"I can't believe I'm actually married." I murmured softly into his chest examining the two rings wrapped around my left ring finger.

"Believe it sweetheart, I finally tied the knot." Damon muttered kissing my forehead. I smiled and snuggled closer to my husband.

"Aren't you going to tell me where were going?" I asked hopefully looking up at him, to see him looking at me, his eyes still filled with joy but there was also satisfaction and honest pride as his hooded ice blue crystal like eyes stared into mine.

A small smile graced his lips. "Impatient are we?" He asked in a whisper his eyes giving a double meaning behind his words.

I blushed, biting my lip, but answered back in a hushed tone, "A little." He caressed my cheek with his finger a smirk playing on his lips.

"We'll be there soon, get some sleep Cara, I'll wake you up when we land." He said softly. I was pretty tired, I've been up since 8 and since then Alice had been working nonstop on me. I let my head rest on Damon's chest, and I let his steady breathing sooth me until I succumbed into my sleep, dreaming of what had happened earlier this day.

**XXXX **_A Different End_**XXXX**

_I kept my head down, my eye locked on my freshly pedicure toe nails. I felt Alice's cold fingers go through my hair adjusting the little details that needed to be adjusted. My white dress shimmered in the light as I swung my feet back and forth lightly letting a sudden calm fill my mind. _

_I was getting married. And my insides were dancing with nerves._

"_Voila, a perfect bride." Alice said standing back. _

_I took a deep breath and I looked at the mirror- finally I let out a small breath I had been holding for awhile- a small smile appeared on my face._

_My hair was curled and was falling down my back and all the way to the end of my waist; as if they were dark chocolate waves. The sides of my hair was pulled back and held by pin, a pin that Damon had given me a while ago…'just because'. My bangs fell perfectly around my face. _

_My make-up was perfect with dark and light colors making a perfect balance, my cheeks were pink, and my lips were a beautiful calming dark pale pink. _

_The dress I wore was beautiful. It had no straps and the front hugged my chest perfectly showing off my slender and bare shoulders. The front had a pattern of crystal beads that created vines of flowers. The skirt was a big 'Pick Up'. And it dragged until the floor and behind me. But what was significant about the dress was big black sash that was tied around the front of the dress and that ended in a knot behind me. The ends continued halfway down behind me and under the tight corset strings. The satin was soft and it kissed my skin lightly._

_Alice had loved it at first sight, and so had I. It was unique and it was…me. _

_I was a bride waiting to be married. _

"_I-I don't know what to say Alice…" I said hugging both Esme and her. They hugged me back their cold arms on the warm skin of my back. I pulled away and looked at the door to see my mother and father staring at me with pride and joy; I went to them and embrace them in a hug. _

"_Bells, you look so beautiful." Renee said softly. Charlie pulled away and nodded not able to say any words. "Thanks Mom."_

"_Oh, before I forget, Charlie- the box."_

"_Oh, one moment." He said rummaging in his pockets, a second after he pulled out a small box, "They were your Grandma's Swan, and she would have wanted you to have them." _

_He opened them to reveal two thick combs with sapphires encrusted in them. My voice got thick, "Dad, I…" I stumbled before chocking a small sigh and hugging him. He hugged me back tightly._

"_I'm so happy Bells, that you are," Charlie said his voice muffled. _

_I nodded and pulled away, Alice then slipped the combs into my hair letting it contrast perfectly with the rest of me._

_I took a deep breath and sat down, "What's wrong Ella?" Alice said kneeling beside me, I let my vampire senses travel the room-it was empty. _

"_I'm scared…" I confessed. _

"_Of what?" Alice asked her face full of concern, I didn't answer, "Your scared of being hurt again," She concluded an understanding expression on her face. I shrugged stiffly._

_And then I exploded, "Alice! How are you doing this- how are you all doing this, if what your saying is true that Edward still loves me then how can you stand by and watch me marry Damon- I don't understand… And then if he comes back! How can I face him? I don't love him anymore I love Damon-so much and what if I'm making a mistake-"_

"_Bella- shh, calm down and take a deep breath." Alice said her hands on my bare shoulders I did what she told me to do and looked to the side, "Bella, you're my best friend and my sister and Edward is my brother- he made his choice and now it's time to make yours, magic ring or not I can see that you and Damon are meant be… And what kind of person would I be if I'd try to take you away from that?" She paused, "Do you love Damon?" _

_I nodded honesty ringing with every word, "Yes I do."_

"_And he loves you, I can see it in his eyes, the way they light up when you're near him the way he smiles when you do. What you have with him is something that you will never have with anybody else."_

_I smiled at her words reassuring me. "Thank you Alice, I needed to hear that... it's just for years I was convinced that I would never be happy, and now-it's just…too good to be true." I said a bit of my old depression sinking into my words. _

_She nodded in understanding and hugged me, "Bella everyone deserves to be happy, especially you- you've been through a lot and now your time has come. Embrace it Bells, don't ever let it go, because at the end of the day it's what you need the most." Warmth filled my heart at her words; my best friend was truly the best. _

"_Girls-it's time." Charlie said walking in, I nodded and got not before hugging Alice again, I kissed her on the cheek before turning back to Charlie who handed me a bouquet full of white roses. I walked away from Alice's room with my hand looped around Charlie's arm- I stopped and to my left I saw his room. _

_The nights of my past filled my mind as I stared at the half open door, the music started and just like that the memories faded away along with my old feelings-and new ones filled me. The love for the people who forever and always be my second family, the love for my best friend Alice, Angela and Jessica, bonds that will last for a long time, the love for my parents the support pride and love along with the concern they showed me in my darkest times. And lastly my love for Damon._

_The man who brought me back to life, the man who was able to make feel things that I thought were impossible to feel, the man who kept his promises to love me for who I was, and the man respected my choices respected what I wanted with him-to be with him for eternity and to be loved. Damon Salvatore the once heartless and cruel blood-lusting vampire who showed me how to actually care and feel again. The man who took me and asked for my hand knowing what he wanted and what he needed. Damon Salvatore the man who I loved with all my heart and soul and being. _

_And with that I held my head up high and tightened my grip on Charlie arm, I muttered, "Don't let me fall Dad." _

_As we took the steps downstairs I hear him say firmly, "Never."_

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

I watched as Bella slowly fell asleep, her head resting on my chest and with my arms wrapped around her. I let my hand run through her soft silky hair. I was one lucky bastard. This beautiful and dangerous creature was mine in every way. And now, no stupid kid werewolf and no sparkling vampire can take her away from me. They were too late.

She was mine, I was the one she had her first time with, and a very good part of me was satisfied and glad that I was the one (and the only one) she had ever been with in such in an imitate act. And I was the one who put her back together again. I then took the next step and asked her to marry me. And she did. And now she was my wife.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, my wedding day was over, but my wedding night was still hours away and I was tired as hell. I slowly drifted off my arms secured tightly around my Bella's slim body.

**XXXX **_A Different End_**XXXX**

"Bells….Cara-wake up… were here." I heard a soft velvet voice mutter in my ear, I opened my eyes startled and looked around, everyone around us moving getting their bags and walking out and off the plane. I sat up straight and rubbed my eye lids.

"Were here-where's here?" I asked drowsily.

"Atlanta, Georgia. Let's go we still have another flight to catch." He said slowly coaxing me into sitting up. "You slept like the dead, by the way. Thank god though or you would've been telling half the cabin our dirty little secret." He teased in whisper. I blushed knowing after all these years I still had the tendency to talk in my sleep.

"Ha ha." I said tiredly. I got up and stretched. "Do you feel like telling me where were going now?" I asked.

Damon smirked as he leaned in to kiss me softly. "No." He stated as he quickly pulled away.

I groaned. "You're impossible." I complained as I tried to take my carry-on bag from him.

"And you love it." Damon said with a grin as he just took my hand instead. I rolled my eyes. I straightened out clothes that Alice had picked out for me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Damon who smiled.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart." He said as we walked. I blushed again.

**XXXX **_A Different End_**XXXX**

We were waiting for the next flight, and I couldn't keep still- like now for instances I kept tossing the metal bottle of blood for one hand to the next. Though I had to watch myself- I had to keep the human speed. Damon's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and he knew the reason behind my fidgeting. The curiosity was killing me- and he knew it.

In a quick flash he took the bottle out of my hand and took a quick gulp licking his lips. He smirked as I shot a playful glare towards him. I took the bottle back and took a gulp myself.

"You're enjoying this aren't you- keeping me wondering?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. He chuckled, "Yup." He stated. "You've been asking me that question for weeks; most women would have given up by then and left it for a surprise."

"Well I don't like surprises." I grumbled feeling like a two year old.

"I know- that's what makes it even more fun." He said with a small smirk.

"And you should also know that I can be very stubborn some times." I added.

He looked at me with a smirk, "I can be a stubborn person too, honey, or did you perhaps forgot that one time…?" I blushed a little as he placed a chaste kiss on my burning cheek.

Then I pursed my lips and I sighed. "Fine. I give up. Let's leave it for a _surprise_. Happy?" I said turning to him. He answered with a grin.

"Very."

I stretched again and let myself relax. I leaned back into Damon's embrace. I watched as people walked by. I closed my eyes letting myself to go about the voices and sounds. I had gotten somewhat used to my new senses, but the hearing had been the thing that caught me off guard some times. Like for example, a couple of days ago I had gone to the office to resign. I didn't need the job anymore; I wasn't going to work there for the rest of eternity.

Any way a fight had broken out between two of the workers, a bunch of yelling making my ears hurt. Apparently it was about one of them sleeping with other's girl. Again I had been standing to close. The yelling had caught me way off guard.

But thankfully I had gotten out of there with my things after saying good bye to my co-workers.

My eyes were locked on the window from across me. And I watched entranced as a huge plane took off, and as another landed gracefully. I remember when I used to watch the take offs and the landings back at the Seattle airport when I was little with Renee at my side. I remember how she always used to tease me how it was my luck that it would always be raining and we weren't able to see a thing. I smiled a little at the memories.

Then I felt Damon's fingers on my chin- and I felt them turn towards the board- the board with all the flight schedules. "Look." I heard him mutter. I did and I heard him mutter the name of the flight we were taking. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. "Surprise." Damon said kissing my brow from behind.

I turned to him and I felt a big bright smile fill my face. "Really?" I asked a little breathless.

"Really, really." He said with smile.

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered, kissing him firmly on his lips.

**XXXX **_A Different End_**XXXX**

Ta da!

I hope you guys enjoyed that and again – thank you guys for the all the amazing reviews.

Please check out the link for Bella's dress on my profile. For me while I was browsing it was like, love at first sight. Tell me what you guys think about the dress and this chapter. Thanks.

Wow 343 reviews. That is so cool. 360? Pretty please with a blood bag on top?

Happy Holidays,

-Alaee


	19. Chapter 19

**A Different End**

**Chapter 19**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Alright people. All lot of things will be happening here so be warned. And I'm sorry for not mentioning the honeymoon much. Please look out for the flashbacks in the sequel. 

I hope you guys like it. 

Enjoy.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

My eyes fluttered open- and before I could think clearly a small smile had already graced my lips. It was still dark; around 2 or 3 am.

Damon took me where I had always wanted to go. Were I was fascinated by its history and beauty.

He took me Italy.

He hadn't taken me to fancy hotel- no actually he had taken me to house that had belonged to one of his ancestors. It was in a secluded area where we could spend some time alone and a little cut off from the rest of the world.

From what I could have told so far the house was crafted mostly out of dark wood- it was elegant and graceful. Though I hadn't had time to explore… I had been a _little_ distracted…

We had only made to the master bedroom when things had gotten heated, but again from what I had been able to tell it was beautiful and just luxurious.

I was lying on my stomach and most of Damon's weight was on me. It wasn't uncomfortable- quite the opposite actually. I could feel the side of his face resting on my bare shoulder, while my head was using his forearm as a pillow. His hands were in my view- locked together, with one of them placed across his wrist; making the embrace he had me in even more special. I could feel his breathing tickle me ever so slightly making the moment perfect.

I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay like this forever. I knew that was impossible, but I made the best of it as I drifted off.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

I started to squirm a little as I felt Damon nibble on the soft skin of my shoulder. My movements grew as I felt him kiss and bite gently on certain patch of skin.

"Good morning." I finally said giggling slightly.

"Good morning sleepy-head." He said in a low voice as he turned his attention to my neck.

"Someone's in a good mood…I wonder if it has anything to do with last night." He said in a husky whisper-I could practically hear his crooked smile. I blushed, making him chuckle as he examined my very red skin. I turned so I could finally see his face.

I caressed his cheek as I stared up into his eyes- those beautiful ice blues that had an unbreakable hold me. He stared into my chocolate brown ones and a part of me knew that he was thinking along those lines. He leaned and pressed his forehead against mine. I breathed the instant in loving the feeling of his weight pressed gently on me.

"I love you," I whispered his lips very close to mine.

"I love you too," He said before pressing his lips on mine. And in no time we were lost in each other once again.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

"Happy?" I murmured my chest still heaving slightly.

"Mmhm," I heard him hum wrapping his arms around my waist. I cuddled closer to him, hooking my leg across his hip which he encouraged my resting his hand on my creamy thigh. I felt his thumb slowly dance against my soft skin making me inwardly smile softly at the little gesture that would make my dead heart flutter. Simple things that he did told me that this was real.

That I was here in love, and happily married.

I never imagined it would be like this- this feeling; the feeling of just being with someone that loved and wanted you was something that was almost impossible to describe.

Yet again, not for the first time I felt like the luckiest unluckiest girl in the world. I was meant for some one- Damon was mine and I knew it. And I was his. We belonged together, and we were in every way.

"I think I wore you out." Damon said with tired yet cocky grin. I raised my head

I scoffed almost as tiredly and murmured, "I think it's the other way around sweetie."

He only laughed as he placed a lazy kiss on my temple. "Dream on, Cara."

I sighed and muttered, "It feels like a dream… I don't want it to end."

"I know…" Damon replied caressing my cheek, "I never thought I could feel this way… yet here I am. Here we are." He whispered softly before kissing my lips lightly.

"Me either. I never…I never thought I could feel like this Damon. It's too good to be true…. I feel like this is all a dream… and I'm just going to wake up in my bed… all…_alone_." My breath hitched and I felt my eyes tear up. Damon's arms wrapped themselves tighter around me as he whispered in my ear.

"Hey… shh, I'm here." He kissed my hair as he continued, "And I'm not leaving you-ever. I'm too selfish, Bells. I love you too much to ever let you go." He said softly.

I sniffed and asked in a quiet voice, "Promise?" I needed his reassurance. Seeds of doubt had begun to crawl into mind. This was all too good. Life wasn't this perfect-it couldn't be. Especially for me. How does one's life change in the only matter of months? From being horrible depressed and lonely to this? It was almost impossible to comprehend.

I closed my eyes as he gently flipped me onto my back I kept them shut and turned my head slightly.

"Cara…" He murmured softly cupping my cheek.

"Bella…open your eyes." I opened them but I kept them down. I felt Damon lips press softly on mine for only a second before he told me to look at him.

I did what he said. Damon's face was only an inch away from mine.

"I promise."

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

**Two Weeks Later…**

"This is probably not a good idea, but I've wanted to do this for years." I said climbing out of Damon's car.

"Well I for one think it's awesome." Damon said smirking as he closed the door behind him. "Plus there's no such thing as a _'bad idea'_-bad ideas were only good ones- that were sadly, horribly executed." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as I took of my shirt, leaving myself in black knee high cargos and a black bikini top.

"Yeah I guess, but there is only _one way_ this idea _can _be executed." I said looking back at him as he took off his shirt.

"I can't believe I never thought of this before." He said as he walked up next to me. I laughed lightly.

"I didn't exactly come up with this out of the blue; I saw some of the pack doing it while I was driving by." I said pointing to the road the visibly. It faced the cliff that only 10 minutes ago we had been driving on.

"No wonder it stinks here." Damon said with a smirk looking around the small clearing and back down to the watery depths of the ocean.

"You ready?" I asked excited.

"Born ready sweetheart." He said. I took a couple steps back. He followed me as he held out his hand.

"Together?" He asked his eyes twinkling slightly from the rare rays of the sun in La Push. I nodded and took his hand and said in agreement.

"Together."

The wind danced in my long hair behind me. I touched the chain of my short necklace I had put my ring and sun rings on.

And as one we ran with no fear but only a buzzing excitement. A smile growing as we got closer to the cliff's edge. I felt my dead heart begin to pump faster as we threw ourselves of the highest cliff La Push had to offer. The cliff only the supernatural could survive.

I let out a shout of excitement as I felt only air underneath me. As gravity did its work the wind tore through me and against my half naked chest. I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach; the feeling that probably everyone felt whenever they were on a rollercoaster. Adrenaline was running through my blood- and with all these feelings meshed together- I had never felt so free.

It only lasted seconds and with another shout we both crashed into the waves and into the unforgiving and merciless ocean.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

No. No. No! Impossible! They'll come up any minute. They have too.

I started to shake. They weren't coming up. They weren't coming up.

"Alice! Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked grasping my shoulders; I just kept shaking my head.

"Carlisle!"

"Jasper- Alice? What is it?" I heard a voice say.

My lips started to move on their own accord. "Bella- Damon… jumping off a cliff… together… they didn't come up for air… they need air… _their not like us_…"

I felt myself being pushed down and I also felt the others filling up the room with their presence.

"Alice what's happening?" Rosalie asked kneeling next me. I looked around slowly. Carlisle and Rose were the closest to me with Esme standing behind her husband and while mine sat next to me on the bed. Emmet stood behind Rose waiting for some explanation as he looked around tensed up for a nonexistent fight.

I closed my eyes and tired to speak clearly.

"Bella and Damon… in La Push I saw them in a vision. They went cliff diving. And they jumped… and they didn't come back for air. They're not like us! They still didn't come up…. They're…" My breath hitched.

My family's face was stricken as they stared. Rose looked like she was about be sick as she shook her head in denial. Esme had her hand across her mouth a look of pure despair etched upon her delicate motherly features.

"Dead." I concluded. I swallowed thickly and continued.

"Bella and Damon- they couldn't have survived… their dead… Bella's dead."

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

"…_Bella's dead." _I stood in my place shocked.

Standing in the middle of the forest on my way back to Forks I had been shocked to my core. Those two words. Those ten words had stopped me in my tracks.

"No…" I whispered to the empty forest. I felt unbelievable pain course through me making me drop to my knees. I held my head in my hands. My hands tangled in my bronze hair.

"NO!" I roared whipping back on feet stuck the nearest thing next to me breaking the poor oak in half. I heard a menacing growl behind me and I turned to see a grey wolf bearing its teeth at me.

A female voice rang through my head.

_Bloodsucker! What the hell does he think he's doing?_

"This is our land- you have no right me here." I said through my teeth. She stared at me for more than a second with confusion and slight pity as she examined my pain filled features before running away in a blur.

I looked back helplessly as I examined my family's faint thoughts.

_No- this doesn't make any sense…_

_I can't believe this- Bella and Damon _can't _be dead._

_They are. They didn't survive…_

I couldn't hear any more. I didn't care who this Damon person was, all I knew that my Bella was dead. My one true love was dead; my reason for my pitiful existence was dead. I crumbled to the ground once again and felt the familiar pain try to drown me. For five years it had tried to take away my reason to live. For five years it had been my only friend. And my worst enemy. For five years it had been there mocking me for my mistakes showing my beautiful Bella's face. Taunting me and killing me slowly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her- I needed to feel her small and delicate body back in my arms. I needed to smell her delicious scent that drove me to the brink of insanity every time I breathed her in the nights she would lay in my arms. I needed her back.

It was too much. I had to go back. I wanted my Isabella back. I wanted my beautiful shy and clumsy Bella back. I wanted my Bella who loved me blindly and always looked up to me. I wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes look up at me with her trust for me to make the decision for her.

I had been expecting her to be at home and she would see me she would forgive me for my mistakes- like she always had. And we would go back to the way we were- she would look at me with love in her child like eyes and always nag on me to turn her while I rolled my own- telling her that I would never take her soul away from her.

But life being so cruel and unwilling had taken her away from me- almost as harshly I had taken myself away from her.

And I would soon follow her.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

And there you go. I told you guys that a lot of things would be happening in this chapter. I hoe you guys liked it.

And please if you guys have any question ask me in your reviews. 

FIY for those who asked- Elena and Stefan and all the other VD characters will not be making an appearance in this story. Sorry, but I like I've said before this story is only the foundation of Bella and Damon's relationship, m'kay? You will see everyone else you love and hate in the sequel. 

Thank you guys for your patience and reviews.

You guys are so amazing, 370 reviews? That's so awesome. Can we do 390? Pretty please? Thanks.

Happy Holidays,

-Alaee


	20. Chapter 20

**A Different End**

**Chapter 20**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

"That was fun." Bella murmured resting her head against my shoulder as she wrapped her towel around her slim shoulders.

"Yeah it was. Probably the most fun I had in a long time." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I looked down at her and I felt my dead heart miss a beat at the beauty I saw.

Though wet and tired she never looked so beautiful. With the sun shining on her pale skin and with a delicious flush on her cheeks she looked as she was glowing.

How I could be so lucky? I have done every bad thing in the book. I had killed countless people. I had _enjoyed _and relishedin the bloodlust that had come along with being a vampire. I was demon. Many people would have been alive if I hadn't been turned.

And yet life had given me my own angel. Life had given me my Bella.

How did that work out? And yet after everything I had done in the past Bella had her arms wrapped around me with her head on my shoulder.

My beautiful angel who had ironically enough had saved me. She was my savoir.

From her plump pale pink lips to her beautiful curvy body, and from her strong personality and to her admirable stubbornness she had me locked. Her eyes-which turned a whole number of shades of brown was something I could always count on to be there for me.

I was very much in love with my wife. She accepted me flaws and all. She loved for who I was- she understood me and she was my friend. The only friend I'd ever had really. She had me under a spell and if I hadn't known any better I would I have accused her of being a witch.

But I was under- way deep under. I was already lost when I had first met her-even though I hadn't known it at the time. She had me- she had my heart, something I thought no one could ever own.

I was brought out of my musing by my cell phone ringing- I pulled out and looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Can I help you Pixie?"

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

I shifted a little as I heard Damon's phone ring. He pulled out and looked at the screen before answering in his usual tone, "Can I help you Pixie?"

"_Damon? Oh my god is that you?" _I heard Alice whisper into the phone. Her voice sounded heart breaking. I was confused. I mean- what happened? She called Damon- who did she expect to answer?

"No- Alice this isn't me." Damon said rolling his eyes his arm still wrapped around my shoulder.

"_Damon- you and Bella are supposed to be dead." _

"Well-technically we are." Damon said a bit more serious than before. Dead? What did she mean dead? I looked at Damon confused as he shrugged.

"_But I _saw _you two- you didn't come up for air when you dived in! How are you still alive?" _

"What do you mean-we did come up-"

"_But-"_

There was silence.

"Hello? Alice?" Damon half yelled into the phone. A minute passed when we finally heard her speak.

"_Oh no." _And the line went blank.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

I slammed the door behind me as we parked the car at the Cullen's house. We were at the door in a second and in the other second Carlisle was at the door looking distressed to an extreme.

"What happened?" Damon demanded as we walked into the house and into the kitchen where everyone was there, all surrounding Alice who had two bags at her feet next to the bar stool she was sitting on while Esme and Rosalie occupied the other two.

"Alice-you called? What the hell was that about?" I asked blurring next to her.

"Bella-we need to go- now." Alice said her voice stressed as she got up.

"Go-go where?" Damon asked putting his hand on my shoulder as I stared at Alice.

"Alice! What's. Wrong?" I asked firmly, freaking out. What was happening? Everyone looked like someone- someone had _died._

"Bella, its Edward." Damon stiffened. My eyes widened and I felt my body freeze.

Of all the things that I expected to hear- this was not it.

"Wh-what?' I asked in a small voice.

"I saw you two- you were cliff diving. In my vision you guys went in and didn't come out. And we all thought you were dead. And I then just had another vision-its Edward- he's gone off to kill himself. He's going to the Volturi." She whispered her face horrified.

My face was blank-a complete void of emotion. I thought back to my forbidden memories. All what he said to me. Everything that I had believed to be a lie-but what I had learned all to be true.

Alice had told it had been all a lie; that he had lied to me. She had told me because she had thought I had deserved the truth. That however, was months ago.

Everything we had, every moment we had shared- every kiss I had begun and he had ended and everything he had said to me, came back. Again I felt nothing but memories of memories of my feelings for the mind reader.

He had told me every day that he loved me- that he couldn't live without me-

That he couldn't live without me…

…_that he couldn't live without me…_

I gasped as I put two and two together. It was that simple. The reason was right there.

"Bella."

I heard Damon say to me putting both hands on my shoulders now. I looked up at him and I gulped as I told him and the rest of the vampires, "He said that he couldn't live without me. He must have heard… that I was dead." I continued in low voice, "He said- that while he was coming after me- when I was with James that along the way he was thinking of ways to kill himself. He said that he would have gone to the Volturi if… if it was too late. He must have been near to… he could have heard your thoughts."

Everyone was quiet as they digested this.

"But… I would have seen this- his decision to come back." Alice said in a defeated whisper.

"Edward knows how your visions work- he would have been able to slip through them," Jasper quietly said to Alice and to the rest of us.

"But that doesn't explain how Alice didn't see them coming up- nor how he was near." Emmet said standing next to Rosalie who had been quiet in the whole thing.

Damon spoke for the second time since Edward's name came up.

"The wolves." He muttered.

"What?" Rosalie asked a little skeptical.

"Think about it. Me and Bella were in their territory, we saw one or two them in the water. And… Edward probably encountered one of them. Too much of a coincidence don't you think- that Alice's vision goes blind where the dogs are walking around." He said in a monotone voice his head turned toward Jasper and Alice.

"It would make sense- your vision isn't set in stone. It has loops- this could me one of them." He concluded with a ghost of a smirk on his lips. It did make sense, looking at it in that direction.

"He's right. You once told me that you saw vampires the best because you are one…And that you see humans okay because you were one." I said looking at my best friend. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"And last time I checked- I had never been a werewolf… and it explains why I didn't see the mutt kill you- I-I just thought it was because I was so distracted that day…" Alice muttered as she paced back in forth.

"Okay, that's all very nice- we know the why and how- but what the _hell_ are we going to do now? Are we going to him go all suicidal now that Bella is here?" Emmet said stepping forwards waving his hand in my direction.

"No." Alice and I said at the same time.

"We're going to go Italy-the both of us." She said taking the bags that she had put on the side.

I looked back at her, who was waiting by the garage door that connected to the kitchen. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked back at Damon who was still standing in front of me.

"Can I have a minute?" I finally asked the rest of the room's occupants. They nodded and murmured an unheard response before leaving.

"Two minutes Bella." Alice said before closing the door. My head was down as I nodded.

When I heard the door close I looked up at him as I felt him cup my cheek.

"Damon-"

"I know." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I can't let him die." I said low but firm voice.

"I know." He repeated softly.

"I'm sorry- I knew this whole thing was a bad idea." I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I heard him chuckle tiredly and say in a murmur.

"I've told you before, bad ideas are just good ones-"

"-that were horrible executed." I finished the sentence with him smiling a halfhearted watery smile. I then hugged him- and he hugged me back just as fiercely. I felt him mutter sweet nothings as I sobbed broken hearted sobs. I pulled away from slightly and swallowed thickly as I stared up at him.

"I'm going to have to face him Damon… and I don't know if I can do it." I whispered. He just shook his head at me slightly before kissing my forehead.

"You're stronger than you look Bells." He said.

I sniffed and wiped my wet cheek, "You don't know that." I said.

"Yes I do, Bella. You survived through years of pain- but you kept your head high and did the best you could to build a life for yourself- trust me when I say that your one of the strongest person I've ever known." He said wiping my other cheek with his thump.

I got on my tip toes and kissed him- he kissed me back and I felt the fire pass through us warming me from head and all the way to my heart. I pulled away all too soon, my eyes still closed as I felt Damon's forehead against mine. I bit my lip and asked him a question that had been playing in the back on my mind.

"Come with me?" I asked in a whisper. He opened his crystal like eyes I felt the weight of my question through him.

"Are you sure?" He asked his eyes locked onto mine. I nodded without any doubt behind my actions. I needed him there with me. I was a hundred percent sure of that at least.

"Please? Strong or not-I can't do this alone." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

His eyes scrutinized my face and I wasn't sure what he saw-but it was enough for him to kiss my lips my lips softly and mutter, "Okay."

Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 

Lots of Love,

-Alaee


	21. Chapter 21

**A Different End**

**Chapter 21**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

"Where is he- exactly?" I asked Alice in a low and calm voice.

"We're making good time-we're almost there." Alice said briskly as she drove like a mad woman through the streets of Volterra.

"You know I'd thought if ever go to Italy again we would be on another honeymoon-not chasing after my suicidal ex." I said grumpily from the backseat of Alice's 'borrowed' Porsche.

"You and me both honey." Damon muttered from the front.

"Aro has already rejected his request; 'a waste' apparently. Now he's going to cause some trouble for the guard."

"What kind of trouble?" Damon asked as his eyebrows rose. Alice sighed heavily and replied in a tone laced with stress and worry.

"He's going to make it simple- it's a bright cloudless day-"

"And he's going to go out and into the sun." Damon concluded, "And as I recall none of you guys have these nifty little sun rings." He said wriggling his fingers on his right hand.

"Nope- but we're going to make it." Alice said calming down somewhat.

I nodded and leaned back into the seat. I looked out the tinted windows and watched the streets pass by.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked me quietly.

I nodded mechanically, "I'm fine." I said more out of instinct than anything else.

Damon sighed- I knew he didn't believe me, but he couldn't say anything-not now at least.

I looked down at my folded hands in my lap. The silence of the car was bearable; everyone was in their own thoughts.

The moment Damon had agreed to come with us-with me- Alice had packed a bag for him in record time, and we were on the road to the airport within minutes.

The first flight had been tense-Alice had not been mentally with us; she was off in her visions sitting still as stone with a frown plastered on her face.

Damon and I sat together, with him offering his comfort. His reassurance had helped me throughout the long hours of the flight.

When we had landed we had hit a bump in the road. Our flight to Italy had been postponed until 5. It was 12 in the morning. We had stressed out all other options, finding no other solution than to book a room for a couple of hours.

Damon and I had used the time wisely; we still hadn't washed since our trip to the beach. I had expected the hours to be completely miserable when in fact it was better than expected. We were going to make it. Alice had seen it; we still had time and if we connected to flight at 5 we would get there before Edward did.

Our nerves had been lessened.

I had changed from my outfit that I had pulled together in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes that consisted black jeans and a hoodie and into one of the outfits that I had bought while I was in Italy.

It was a Dolman sleeve top. It was beautiful beige with a simple pattern that crossed on it. It showed a bit of my midriff and the sleeves ended at my elbows. I had added a thin, nice dark blue and brown scarf to pull the front all together. I wore dark blue skinny jeans with dark brown ankle high heeled boots. I had curled my hair and added my usual make up. I wore my rings along with a dark brown bangle. The top flowed around me from my slim shoulder to my flat abdomen. I looked nice and in Damon's opinion- 'drop dead gorgeous.' Damon had changed into his usual dark wash jeans and boots along with a dark blue button down shirt. He wore his black leather jacket to top it all off. He looked as handsome and dangerous as always.

We were now at the city walls but apparently luck was yet again out of our reach.

"Bella."I turned my head to see Alice looking at me.

"There's a guard- he's not letting anyone in the city- apparently there's some kind of festival going on. I can't see what he'll decide when he comes to us-if this doesn't work your going to have to go in alone; you're gonna have to run. He'll be at Palazzo dei Priori."

"The clock tower?" I asked remembering a little bit of the Italian Damon had taught me.

Alice nodded and continued, "Damon and I will go around and try to find somewhere behind the walls so we can climb over it."

"Okay." I said.

The guard finally came towards us, I edged a little closer so I was in view, and I put on fake excited smile as Alice rolled down the window. I noticed Damon had turned his head to the side.

The man did a double take when he saw Alice's face behind the dark tinted glass.

"I'm sorry, only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss." He said his eyes turning towards me. I heard his heart speed up.

"It's a private tour." Alice said flashing him a dazzling smile. I saw him look towards Damon- whose head was still turned. Then his eyes went back to Alice's as she smoothly handed him a wad of money.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

"There; were at the eastern end of the square-"

Her breath suddenly caught, I felt myself and Damon tense, as though our vampire instinct were telling us there was danger near.

"Danm it." Damon hissed.

"They're _everywhere!_" Alice screeched.

"Bella- go ignore and avoid them, you have 5 minutes." She said as we all got out of the car, I took a last glance at Alice as she melted into the shadows before I turned to go-when Damon was suddenly in front of me.

I felt his mouth press on mine; I melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked at me with those blue chasms he called eyes and kissed my forehead before murmuring, "I'll be right behind you."

I nodded blinking back tears, "Okay." I said quietly.

I felt him peck my lips once softly before disappearing behind Alice who had been waiting for him.

I then with one last glance back at my husband I ran.

I pushed through the crowd, trying to find my way through. Walls of flesh surrounded me as I tried to get myself to the other side and to my destination. I kept saying the little things I knew in Italian like 'excuse me' and 'sorry' as I ran to the clock tower.

I finally saw a gap in the crowd and I went to it. I saw a fountain. I jumped on the edge and ran along the stone towards the other side. Running across would have just been stupid and desperate.

As I crossed I felt a strong breeze brush past me taking my scarf along with it. I looked back at it with a tinge of sadness and regret as it flew past me. I remember when Renne had given it to me; saying that it had also belonged to my grandmother. It was long gone now and I had no choice but to turn my attention back to where I was going.

I was finally across and I used my vampire speed to get to the front of the alley were pale figure was standing.

And I saw him; after five years I saw his face. His beautiful flawless face… His bronze hair in its unending tangled mess… His lean body standing stiffly at the edge of the shadows.

Barely an inch away from the beautiful rays of the sun.

Barely an inch away from his doom.

His eyes black as night stared unseeing, looking oddly at peace. And walking towards him, my breath heavy, with the sun shining on the city and the wind in my long hair… all I could think about was how blue Damon's eyes were. How they softened when he would look at me- when they would light up when he was up to something or when he was happy or even satisfied; how they would darken in lust or even anger.

I finally stood in front of him. Right then and there I decided I wasn't going to break, not in front of him. And standing in front of the man who ruined me-the man who deceived me- I understood, Damon was right; I was strong.

I am strong.

And I was strong enough to face him; him and the memories of the past that he brought along with him.

And with that promise to myself I stood up straighter.

I stared at him and crossed my arms, clearing my throat. His eyes slowly focused on me.

We locked eyes, and I saw confusion in those dark separate abysses. I then put the mask on. The mask I had used for five years to cover up my emotions. And with me being a vampire it had been perfected even more.

"Bella?" He whispered in detached tone, I saw even more confusion in his eyes but what also appeared to be hope. I didn't answer at first, I let my eyes narrow.

"_What the hell_ do you think you're doing?"

And there you go.

First of all I'm not going to apologize for not updating soon enough. The next chapters need time and a lot of thought and I wasn't going to publish anything until I was happy with them. And I'm very satisfied with this chapter thank you very much. 

I hope you guys like it, it took some time to put together. 

Question-who else was grinning like a mad man/women when Damon and Elena kissed in 3x10? I know I was. Can't wait for the next episode, I watched the promo on YouTube for "Our Town" (that's the name of episode 11) and I was almost cried when Elena was like, "_You had me."_

So what did you think of this chap? Do you like it-hate it-love it? I wanna know!

Hey guys I've been making sets for future outfits and such and I made one for this chap, please check it out before you review so you can tell me your thoughts about it. Link is on my profile along with other sets. Thanks. 

Again thank you all for your love and support. Next chap is already written and it is _**long. **_Cant post it any time soon though; it has a lot mistakes and it needs a hell lot of editing. Usually I just type and type until I'm done with the chapter and then I check all over the grammar and spelling issues... So yeah.

Anyways please leave me a thoughtful review of my work here on fanfiction they really just make my day a lot more brighter.

Again I'm going to request for an amount of reviews because I' not sure when I'm going to update. Maybe in a week? I've been very busy with school and such. 

Happy 2012,

Lots of love,

-Alaee


	22. Chapter 22

**A Different End**

**Chapter 22**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

"_What the hell_ do you think you're doing?" I asked in low voice.

He just stared at me- as though I was ghost; or that I just wasn't even there- some figment of his imagination.

I sighed- I had imagined us meeting with different scenarios, but honestly I couldn't believe this. Why did this have to be so difficult? Here I was standing in front of him… but then again… once upon a time I used of have hallucinations of him.

I internally sighed and shook myself of those memories-now was seriously not the time.

I walked to him and I saw his eyes slowly go up and down my length, his eyes widening with every step I took.

I was finally in front of him; only a thin line separated us. He stood in the shadows while I stood in the gleaming sun. His timeless deathly pale face stood out in the dark. A movement caught the corner of my eye, and I saw his pale hand rise-to come up and touch my face-the face that could feel the warmth of the shining sun on it.

My hand reached out in a flash and stopped his by resting it firmly on his forearm. His eyes locked on to my wrist- as if amazed. I couldn't take the silence anymore; I had to speak before it would suffocate me.

"Edward." I muttered his name, the name that yet again once upon a time had used to make me feel giddy and make me feel joyous and happy.

That was gone-now all I felt was deep sadness and regret, with tingles of hurt and pain. _A dramatic change with only but one word. _I mused.

I continued, "We have to go. Now." I said trying to push him a little deeper in the alley. He wouldn't budge, and with frustration I resorted to my supernatural side and gave him a shove allowing him to stumble backwards.

With a stunned face he regained his footing quickly. But then the stun morphed back into that sick peaceful look. He was in front of me yet again, where I stood with my back to the rest of the city and the sun. With his hands resting on my shoulder I felt my heart and mind recoil at the ice cold touch.

"Bella… you're here." I heard him say. I didn't say anything, as I felt the familiar vampire instinct react telling me one thing: They were near.

I looked back up at him to see that he was barely bothered. He just continued to speak.

"They're very good. I hardly felt a thing… you do still smell the same though, but a little different. But whatever; if this is hell I'll take it." He said giving me a ghost of a crooked smile. I would have screamed at him if I could.

"_Damn it,_ Edward- were not dead! But we will be if you don't move-" I let out a small gasp of surprise as I saw two dark figures appear before us.

Comprehension flickered onto his face and in the next second I was behind Edward practically being crushed into the dirty stone wall of the alley by his cold hard back.

"Greeting gentleman." I heard him say to the men as I struggled. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

I snorted, I tried to push him off me but the vampire was stubborn. It was like he wanted the vampires to believe that I wasn't even there or I wasn't even worth looking at.

"Edward _move!_" I said my voice muffled.

"Back off, before you suffocate the poor girl." I heard a dangerously velvet voice say.

"Edward move, nobody's going to hurt her- she's safe." Alice said to Edward. I felt him move slightly and I took the opportunity and slipped from his grasp. But somehow my foot got tangled with the other and in my rush and I felt myself fall. But before I could hit the ground spectacularly, someone caught me. And it wasn't the cold hard stone like arms I had been feeling too much of- no it was the warm strong arms that had a human feel about it. And without even looking up I knew it was Damon who had caught me before I was able to hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he gently righted me. I nodded hearing the two questions through one.

"Thanks." I murmured, blushing a little.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" A silk like voice asked. I stood by Damon my hand on his shoulder and with him half a step in front of me. He stood in a subtle yet protective stance.

"I don't believe that's necessary." Damon said as he eyed the cloaked figures with challenging smirk graced on his lips.

"I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Edward said firmly yet quietly, standing next to Alice. Once or twice he would glance back at me.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other said in the same quiet menacing tone, "Let us seek better cover."

"Let's. Bella, why don't you and… Damon go and enjoy the festival." He had paused before saying Damon's name looking at Alice for a moment before turning back to 'Felix'.

"No-bring the girl-"The leaner one said looking at Damon who returned his gaze steadily and with a faint air of his usual ignorance. "You as well. Aro had always been curious about… the _Original _race_._" He finished with a small but noticeable hiss.

I tightened my grip on Damon's hand as did he. I saw no fear in his eyes as he gazed upon Vultori guards. After a moment he spoke.

"All right then."

The two nodded and I didn't miss the enraged yet very confused look Edward gave my husband. The only thing stopping him from saying something was the thin slender hand placed on his arm.

"Come on Edward." I heard Alice say as we walked in front of the two figures.

I walked beside Damon who kept a firm but gentle grip on my hand. I heard him whisper in a low voice for only me to hear.

"Stay close to me."

I nodded discreetly managing to send him a small reassuring smile, but it came out weak and just plain stressful looking. Not exactly helpful. I felt his thumb rub my knuckles and I couldn't help but notice how we both seem loose the some of the tension in our muscles.

"Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally as we walked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"What did you expect me do?" Alice responded calmly. Edward smiled a small smile, and then he turned to glance at Damon who looked back coolly.

"Alice, I believe you have forgotten to introduce me-"

"Oh- I know all about you. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." Damon said with mocking smirk on his face. Alice quietly added in her bit.

"A lot of things has happened in five years, Edward. Damon's… my friend, he's a family friend."

Well, she technically wasn't lying, Damon and Alice-as impossible and weird it sounded were good friends. Jasper had been war buddies with Damon way before my time and Emmet had an easy relationship with Damon along with Carlisle and Esme, though Damon would never miss an opportunity to call Rosalie Blondie, they got along.

"Hm." Was the only thing heard from my ex.

Then we suddenly stopped as a small vampire came up to us. A hint of surprise appeared and disappeared on her face as she saw us. It was she I had concluded after a second thought of seeing her face. Though beautiful, it took a moment to tell.

I saw a shadow of approval as she tilted her head and examined us. "That was faster than I thought possible-Felix, Demetri."

They muttered a response while nodding. She then turned her gaze towards us. She tilted her head the other way and I saw confusion cloud her blood red eyes. "Human?"

"Think again." Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"Jane, there from the Originals." Demetri said.

"Most interesting. Aro will be pleased." She said looking at me now; I stood up straight determined not to show any fear. I was a vampire, for god's sake, not a human. I would not cower at their feet just because I blended with the crowd more than they did.

So I met her heavy gaze steadily with my back straight and my face calm and blank. After a moment of the staring contest, I saw distant and faint respect in her cold eyes.

Hmm, I guess the standing straight and tall worked for her.

With a spare glance at the Cullen siblings she turned around and walked back the way she came with a small but strong voice telling us two words that were an undeniable order.

"Follow me."

We walked in heavy silence, the echoes of our steps was the only thing we heard along with the faint noises of the city. We reached the end of the alley were Jane disappeared with one fluid motion. It took me a second to look down.

I saw a hole in the middle of the ground. I watched as Alice-without breaking her pace-jumped after her. I looked at Damon who nodded encouragingly. I took a couple steps closer. And in a quick motion I walked straight into it.

"_Bella!" _

Cold air surrounded for me for only a second I then landed gracefully on my feet in a crouch. I stepped away quickly so I wouldn't get crushed. Damon was the next one down, who too landed on his feet in a low crouch with his hand on the ground in front of him to steady himself. He stood back up and walked to me as Edward appeared with a crazed frantic look on his face.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Um, yeah I'm okay." I answered in a quiet awkward voice.

"But-"

"She said she's fine." Damon growling a little. Edward looked as though he was about to retort when he stopped, glancing at Alice. I looked down and shivered. It was very cold.

I then saw Damon reach into his pocket and pull out a scarf- _my _scarf. The blue and brown silk scarf that my mother had given me. It had blown away out of my reach earlier. I smiled brightly for the first time in the last 24 hours.

"How'd you find it?" I asked as he slipped it around my neck in a quick motion.

"It found me really, I just happened to catch out of the air." He said kissing my nose.

Felix and Demtri were down next to us as Damon finished his sentence. And in the next second we continued walking, with another vampire confused more than ever. I looked at Alice, figuring that she must have been blocking _a lot_ of her thoughts.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

We arrived in a dimly lighted room, and what looked like to be the inside of a fancy business. I noticed the Cold Ones had relaxed somewhat; with the exception of course of Alice and Edward. With me being a vampire I guess I could sort of understand. They felt they could be more of themselves hidden from human eyes. The probably didn't like being so close to the outside world they were once a part of. At least that's what I thought. They drank human blood making me conclude that they weren't as human as the Cullens.

We stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed I saw them lower their hoods. Again they looked more relaxed-but still as professional as they were always were.

I started to feel wary-even more than before, with all of us in such a close space. Damon and I still held hands and decided to concentrate on him. I saw through his façade of indifference and ignorance towards the guards and Jane. His body was tense-very prepared. I didn't like seeing him like this- as though he was going to jump in front of bullet for me- it just made me sick to my stomach of seeing him hurt. I rested my hand on his shoulder absently rubbing it in what I hoped to be a calming motion.

He turned his head slightly towards my direction and I saw a corner of his lips pull up slightly. I returned the gesture as he kissed my hand softly. I fought the small amount of blood that threatened to show on my face and I won as I stepped a bit closer to him.

A minute later a small ding told us that we were there- where ever 'there' was.

**We stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.**

I turned to my side and I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise as I saw a human sitting behind the desk, looking at ease with all of us present.

She was pretty-dark skin, green eyes with a tall slender figure. When she saw us she stood up gracefully with her hands behind her back and spoke in a pleasant voice.

"Good afternoon, Jane."

I saw her eyes look over to us, the new comers- at Edward she didn't look surprised but when she saw Damon and I she sent him a charming smile.

"Gianna." Jane said nodding as she walked flawlessly by.

Demetri followed her closely followed by Felix who took the time to wink at the human causing a giggle in reply. We walked behind them and I looked back once to see her looking at Damon with somewhat of a wistful expression as her eyes lingered on our intertwined hands. She then shook her head and returned to her work.

As we passed through a set of wooden doors we were met by another vampire who resembled Jane a great deal. They looked as though they could have been twins. Something I concluded as I saw them greet each other with kiss on both cheeks. Alec; apparently being the boy's name, looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and another," He said after moment of looking at us.

"Not exactly." Damon replied in an offended tone. Alec looked at him, surprised that he had spoken. Then Jane was whispering in his ear and within a second the amusement disappeared.

"Interesting." He muttered eyeing the both of us.

Again I looked back at him steadily until he looked away. He then turned to Edward.

"You seem in a better mood-welcome back." He said, distantly deep in thought apparently. Edward nodded yet I saw panic in his eyes. I looked back at Alec. It was too obvious that he was thinking about our race.

I mean shouldn't have he figured it out- I wasn't human anymore. But, yet he hadn't showed me anything telling me that he knew.

Suspicion clouded my mind as I looked back at Damon- he looked calm but I saw concentration in his ice blue eyes.

"Hmm, so this is Miss Bella I presume?"Alec asked taking a step closer.

I nodded once calmly and with my head tilted slighted I raised my free hand, "You are correct." I said.

He took my hand with his cold one and kissed it, and my hand went numb- literally- I could barely feel it. I took my hand slowly away as he lowered it. I felt the feel of my hand come back and my curiosity-being my curiosity- had to speak up, "What was that?"

He smiled at me, "One of my many tricks, my dear." He said before turning to Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." He replied not taking his hand- Alec neither offered it.

"Alec." He said nodding curtly at him; I could immediately see the dislike between the two.

"Alec, let's get on with it. We don't want to leave Aro waiting." Jane said taking his arm.

And the two walked in front of us, deeper into the tunnel.

We entered what looked like to be a throne room. It was lit grandly lighting the wide room with its brilliance. Three thrones like chair sat in the middle. Along the walls other vampires stood talking with the other in low voices wearing modern clothes blending in with others who wore cloaks of different shades of black.

And on the thrones sat three ancient vampires the one in the middle looking at ease and entertained as he watched us walk in. He had perfect features and pale ashy face was framed a curtain of black hair. His eyes were a dull red and they looked at us through a sheen of mist.

Though the third looked only bored out of his mind. He also had dark hair with along with other features the leader had. While the other, with white hair looked disdainful as he looked upon us.

The vampire in the middle stood and welcomed us in a bright cheering voice that seemed out of place.

"Jane you have returned to us." He said gliding toward the blonde. He kissed her on her lips and she reacted to his praise in some sort of breathless voice.

"Yes I have returned." She paused and then continued, "I did as you wished and brought them to you."

"My dear- you are such a comfort to me." He then he turned to our group. "Welcome to Volteraa- and what a surprise! Alice and Bella! But who is this?" He said turning from Alice, to me and then finally to Damon.

For the third time today he introduced himself.

"Damon Salvatore. You must be the famous 'Aro' I've been hearing about." He said causally with smirk plastered on his face.

Aro looked oddly abashed as he continued to smile in an eccentric way. "Oh you flatter me, Salvatore is it? As in _savior._" He said shaking reaching out to take Damon's hand. His smile faltered. He looked back up at my husband who only smirked taking his hand back and putting it in his jeans pocket.

Alice on the road had given us the details on the Volturi (who had gotten it from Carlisle).From their most famous gifts and to their rules.

He then turned to me noticing our hands still together. Amusement spread on his face as he looked back at me.

"My dear Isabella- how much you have changed in but only five years." He said staring at me intensely making me blush delicately.

"My, my, you are true to your namesake-such a beauty…" He said caressing a finger down my cheek. I took a step closer to Damon. Again his smile faltered and then disappeared.

"Don't be frightened little one." He said sending me what he probably felt was a reassuring smile, "How very interesting."

**"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? **There she is-very much alive. I told him didn't I now Marcus, Claus? Now isn't this a happy ending?"

I could help but feel skeptical. _What an odd man/vampire._ I mused.

"Master." Alec said- Aro turned to him. "Have you noticed? I mean no disrespect, but haven't you noticed… _the differences… _between humans and them?"

Aro's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as he took a couple of steps towards me until he was standing right in front of me.

"May I?" He asked holding out his hand. I looked back at Alice who nodded. I let go of Damon's a little reluctantly and placed it in his. In flash my wrist was at the edge of his nose. I flinched as his cold hard nose practically poked my main artery. He finally let go.

He smiled, "Very interesting." Silence enveloped the room as Damon and I took hands again.

"Now let me explain what had happened here." He said now finally speaking to the room at large. I raised my eyebrows and shared a look with Damon.

"You see yesterday, dear Edward, here," He began gesturing to the vampire who stood next to Alice who stood a foot near me, "came to requesting death-now you see his coven leader a dear and good friend of mine would have been deeply upset with me if I had granted this request -and his gift! The ability read minds of others! Not needing any physical contact- such a waste. I asked him to join us, to become our brother but, he sadly refused." He said sighing looking very upset.

He then smiled- bipolar much? -and continued in his silk like tone, "He had decided to resort to more effective methods. But, luckily dear Bella Swan here had showed herself to him. He had come here for death sharing his past with me, how he loved this human, and how he left her for her own good 5 long years ago, only when he had come back to her home he had found out that she had died." He concluded nodding.

I sighed- should I? _It's now or never_.

I could just stay quiet and tell him on my own time or I could just say it. I made my decision.

"Aro." I spoke.

He turned to me hearing me speak for the first time. My voice was soft but firm.

"Yes, my dear?" He said giving me his full attention.

Looked back at Damon who was looking at me a little confused, as was Edward. Alice though just waited.

"My name is not Bella Swan," I started. More confusion and bit of suspicion was what I was able to see in the faces in front of me.

"It's Isabella Salvatore."

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

I hope you guys enjoyed that! It took a long time to finish this to my satisfaction. Sorry for not updating. 

Any who thanks for all who reviewed you guys are awesome.

By the way the sentences in bold are some of the lines from the book. So to make things clear: I DO NOT OWN NEW MOON! 

Question: Who else was wanted scream (in excitement) when Elijah came back in the last episode? I wanted too.

Please read and review and tell me your thoughts on this chap.

Again about the next update-I don't know when I'll find the time. I promise I'll try. Sadly this story is slowly coming to end. 

To: Starrystars'Unlocked= FYI about the whole scarf thing the idea was in my head before I read your review :D

Lots of Love, 

-Alaee


	23. Chapter 23

**A Different End**

**Chapter 23**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

"_It's Isabella Salvatore." _

I heard a hitched gasp and then silence.

"Well, isn't this a turn of events." Aro said returning to us. I stayed silent as he took a couple of steps towards us.

"Excuse me for my mistake… _Mrs_. Salvatore- and let me be the first here to offer my congratulations." He said his eyes sparkling.

I nodded once.

"Thank you."

Silence surrounded us as Aro stared from me to Damon and then towards Edward's direction. Then a movement caught my attention and everybody else's. Marcus had gotten up and had walked over to Aro and touched his hand for only second before returning gracefully back to his seat, his face devoid of interest as ever.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."

I looked at the two in confusion for a moment before realizing in a start what Alice had told me about Marcus. He was able see relationships. A part of me wondered what Damon's and I have looked like. I was gathered out of my thoughts by Aro's voice.

"It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." He said to us making me raise my eyebrows.

"It's just so difficult to understand,how you _were _able to stand so close to her." He said pure interest in his milky eyes, but I could practically smell the mischief.

He was baiting him, emphasizing the right words as though trying to make it even clearer that I wasn't with him anymore and that I had moved on.

I bit my lip and finally turned my head to the left and looked at him. He stood stiffly, yet all but his eyes were calm. The black abysses though told another story. I could see through the wall the pain and the disbelief and the confusion. And the anger, and hurt.

I inwardly sighed.

"It honestly wasn't without an effort." He said finally in low voice turning to look at me.

Then Aro turned to Damon who stood close to me.

"I have to ask Damon, since you are not allowing me to see your thoughts-have you ever tasted your wife's blood?"

"Well since were being honest here," Damon began slowly moving behind me, "I have-too many times to count," he wrapped his arms around my middle- if I looked up I could have seen that smug grin beginning to form, "and every time hm- absolutely…" he turned to Edward who was staring at us.

With a sly gleam in ice blue eyes he finished, "Delicious." He caressed my cheek in way he knew I'd blush at. I titled my head upwards and scowled lightly at him which he responded with that eye thing he did. I looked back at Aro; still pink.

He had been watching us with gleaming eyes and as he looked at Damon his eyebrows had risen with surprise and a little astonishment at his response and his daring.

"I see. How long have you've been an immortal?" He asked Damon who responded with an ignorant smirk.

"A _very_ long time."

His narrowed slightly. "Though not as long as you're dear Isabella, am I correct?" He asked.

I snorted, as he responded.

"Not even close."

"Will you able to show a demonstration of your strength for one so… young?" Aro asked with excitement raiding around him.

"What kind of a demonstration?" I asked hesitantly as I felt Damon's arms tighten around my middle.

"Jane?" He turned to the blonde vampire who smirked and stepped forward.

"Yes Master."

"Would you, perhaps, consider fighting Jane?"

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

I stood calmly in front of Jane, my hands at my sides. She looked back at me with a smirk graced in her eyes and on her lips. We stood opposite of each other in the middle of the room surrounded by all the other vampires who watched us in excitement and interest. But the most excited of them all was the eldest vampire who was sitting back at his throne.

I had obviously agreed fighting her, parting a worried Damon with a kiss on his cheek. He stood rigidly besides a calmly still Alice. She had placed a reassuring hand on his arm while the other was locked in a death grip's on Edward's who looked at me with anger and worry along with hundreds of other emotions I couldn't decipher.

He knew now, and it was only going to get better and better. Note the sarcasm.

"Begin-and Jane dear, not too messy." Aro said his eyes gleaming. I narrowed my eyes as I heard two low menacing growls.

With my attention fixed back at the blonde in front me we began to circle each other. The sounds of my heels were the only things heard.

And with a snarl she lunged.

Voila! 

I hope you guys enjoyed that- I had fun writing it. 

Some responses to my reviewers,

To **Dark-Supernatural-Angel** :

Yeah your kind of right but in Breaking Dawn when Alec actually tested his power on her she was able to 'taste' it. So here also she able to get hints of it, but if he truly focused his power on her it would be useless. I hope that makes sense.

To **The Agent Fire** :

Thank you, the other day I was reading the whole thing and I was surprised at how many things I wanted to correct in the first chap. I guess practice make perfect right? 

Edward would have been able to read their thoughts- but if you read between the lines (like really squint) you could figure it out. But don't worry what had happened will be mentioned in the future. Thanks for reviewing.

To **DGfleetfox **:

Happy birthday.

To **Darkest Original **:

Um, his name Caius :/ I know it's kind of confusing-Klaus, Caius, Claus but… thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this update. 

To **DarkAngel465 **: Thanks you're so sweet, that review made my day. She will but not in this story, which is sadly coming close to an end.

To **shatzieCMason **: Wow! Your review was awesome! I can't not believe you love my story that much! Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this.

To **monster333** : Yes he was! Thanks for the review!

**And to the rest**: Thank you!

By the way; sorry if I misspelled any of your pennames. 

I have been writing a lot lately and I have been very happy with the ways things were coming out. Hopefully so will you guys.

By the way about Edward's lack of reaction. It has been suspended- but you will be seeing it and it will be good. And there will be a bunch of ass kick- you guys are going to have to wait! :D

Here's a little sneak peak of the next chapter (Chapter 24) 

_I smirked, "You were a cheerleader weren't you?" I asked with a bit of amusement._

Better than nothing right? The next chapter is medium sized and then the one after that is** long. **Very long.

Any who I hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys will leave me your thoughts. And last thing about Eddy's reaction- good things come to those who wait. It will come and it will be as Damon puts it- _delicious_. Also I hoped you like the whole Damon part I put in there. It was fun to write.

Hope you guys review,

Lots of love,

-Alaee


	24. Chapter 24

**A Different End**

**Chapter 24**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

FYI: You guys will notice some quotes taken from the book so let me make it clear that I don't own anything... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! 

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

I had only a second to react, and thankfully it was enough. In the other second I was where she had begun. She turned back at me surprise slowly turning to scowl as she launched at me again.

I twisted away from her letting her land on her hands. I watched from the other side of the room as she stopped in a perfect hand stand and flipped backwards and neatly on her feet.

I smirked, "You were a cheerleader weren't you?" I asked with a bit of amusement.

She narrowed her eyes and blurred away. I followed the blur with my eyes seeing it heading behind me. I let her come to me this time and I winced as I felt her hands grab my arms.

I reacted by tearing myself from her grip and getting down throwing my leg across hers in the crouch I was in. This happened in all but two seconds and by the fourth Jane was on her back while I was in 5 feet in front of her rubbing my bruised arms.

"Ouch," I muttered. She shrieked as she got up in a flash. Guess the girl wasn't used to losing. I saw the punch coming towards my face and I stopped it with my hand. I started to twist it backwards. Pain and tension was evident on her face as I forced her down to her knees.

I let my vampire face form. The whites of my eyes slowly leaked away replaced by dark red blood, my face paled half a shade and underneath my blood red eyes black web like veins slowly came into view. I felt my jaw open on its own accord; not being big enough to close over the sharp big fangs that had grown in the matter of moments.

I held her cold neck against the hard marble floor. She looked up at me with wide eyes and her plump lips parted in surprise and shock.

I tilted my head and smirked. I pulled my head backwards a bit more so I was in Aro's view.

"I win." I said with a smile/smirk.

I got up and offered my hand to Jane- who only scowled at and got up gracefully and walked back towards her twin, Alec, who only grabbed her hand in comfort.

A part of me noted that I had revealed my 'scary' face not only to him and the rest of the room- but Edward too.

Crap.

I stood in front of Aro awkwardly as my face returned back to normal. I kept my eyes locked on his as he stood before me. I felt his entranced eyes locked under my eye glued to the fading veins. But before he was able to touch me I was pulled away a step back.

Damon stood beside me his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." He half growled. I saw Aro's eyes widen slightly. I bit my lip as Aro's guard around him locked their bloody eyes on Damon.

"You have a special woman there… very unique."

"Yes I do, and she's _mine_- and you'll do well to keep your hands off of her." He said menacingly his cold blue eyes challenging the vampire who looked back.

"Very well."

Murmurs spread across the room as Alice joined us followed by Edward. I didn't dare look at him-not now. We were walking a dangerous line and needed to stay focus on the present- not the past or the very near future.

"What to do now." Aro mused.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

"No." Edward spoke quietly.

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said.

"What about you- Damon? How about you and your lovely wife join us?" He asked hope in his milky eyes.

"I'd rather not." I answered firmly.

"I can think of whole lists of things I'd rather be doing with my eternity." Damon said scoffing as he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

He sighed sadly and the nodded once but then his eyes sparkled. He snapped his fingers as he stared at me- immediately a vampire was at his side. He whispered something in his ear and he disappeared as Aro told us to wait one moment. I looked on in confusion as he brought back a small black box.

"Thank you Charles." Aro said taking the black box.

The vampire nodded before backing away.

Aro came back to me and gestured for me to come to him. I nervously walked to him when I felt Damon's arm hold me back.

"I'll be alright." I said to him softly- he reluctantly let me go but his stayed fixed on Aro who was waiting.

"Consider it a late wedding gift- I could not think of anyone better to have it." Aro said taking my hand and placing the box in my hand. Curious, I opened it slowly. My breath hitched slightly as what was inside showed.

Placed in the middle of the black satin rested a beautiful black flower. It was a pendant I realized- the pedals were midnight black outlined with silver metal along with small diamonds making them glitter. But in the middle rested a small enchanting dark blue stone that shined with or without light. The chain was thin and sliver.

"Wow." I muttered stroking the black metals. The pendent was perfect in size- not to small yet big enough for me to wear with practically anything. It was simply beautiful.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"You're welcome my dear." He said smiling, "Just for safe keeping- we wouldn't want you turning to ash anytime soon."

I didn't say anything- I just walked back to where Damon stood. Without a word I showed him the gift and I saw his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Its lapus Lupiz." He said in lowly, "Where did you get this?" Damon asked Aro eyeing him as he smiled slightly.

"I have been around for a long time Mr. Salvatore- I tend to collect things." Was his only reply.

"I think it's lovely." I said honestly.

"I am happy you like it-try it one let us see if it does you justice."

I sighed and pulled the necklace out of the box fingering the cold metal slightly.

"Can you?" I asked Damon, who just let the tips of his lips curl up slightly before taking the necklace and standing behind me. I pulled my hair to the side as he did the claps in a swift movement.

I touched the flower smiling a little. It rest against me softly as though it was meant to be there.

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in an even voice.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"he said speaking mostly to Damon and me. I held back an eye roll as did Damon without a retort.

Alice and Edward nodded walking out with Felix in the lead who looking deeply disappointed. I felt Damon grab my hand as we began to walk behind them. I couldn't help but turn back and glance back at the three. Marcus looking as bored as usual while Caius looked almost as disappointed as Felix-but what made a shudder course through me was the look on the eldest of the three.

Aro had a look of mad man. He looked at Damon and me with much longing and eccentric regret.

And with that look burned into my memory the door shut behind me and we lead farther and farther away from the room.

Voila! Chapter 24! 

I hoped you guys enjoyed that. And I'm sorry for taking so long. School been hectic.

Spoiler alert and rant warning! 

.

.

.

.

Any who I just watched the latest episode of the vampire diaries and I just wanted to scream. What the hell Elena? First Stefan then the whole Original family then for the cherry on top she practically slaps Damon. Ahh!

Okay rant is over. Though I have to say I'm excited about the whole Klaus/Caroline thing going on- though Rebecca/Damon- not so much. Sighs.

I hope you guys review. 

Here's a sneak peak for the next chap- which will include the first (ever!) flashback of many. I can't wait for you guys to see it. I love it so much.

"_I hate him Damon."_

"_Shh, I know." He said kissing the side of my head. _

_I sniffed, "I wish I never met him- I hate feeling like this- I hate feeling what he made me feel with his words. I hate him." I cried. _

I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please read and review and tell what you think!

PS Sorry if I spelled 'lapus Lupiz' wrong.

Lots of Love,

-Alaee


	25. Chapter 25

**A Different End**

**Chapter 25**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

"That was interesting." I heard Bella mutter.

Even her voice had changed. I felt physically sick-something that should have been impossible. I sat next to Alice on the beige couch that the waiting room had to offer us as I stared at the ground with my head in my hands trying to process what had happened.

I swallowed thickly and tried to ignore their heartbeats drumming calmly in my ears. They were talking and I winced in pain as I heard her heartbeat pick up at times of something he said.

I gritted my teeth. _He_ took her away from me. Damon Salvatore-the man who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders-who had his fingers intertwined with hers- who had been talking to her; whispering sweet things making her blush…which in turn made her heartbeat pick up.

She was so different. For one she wasn't even human anymore. She was a vampire, a different kind apparently.

_He_ made her like this.

Her style had changed. She wore designer clothes and heels- my clumsy Bella who couldn't walk across a flat surface! - now could walk and strut in heels without much thought. And her hair was longer, though even curlier. The clothes she wore outlined and hugged her curvy body making once or twice doubt if this was the girl I had met 6 years ago.

But she _was_ Bella Swan. She would blush at the smallest things he would say… And when she would laugh quietly- I was able to remember the memories of the last summer we had shared…when I had been able to make her laugh.

Yet _he _ruined it and along that he stole her heart. It pained me-but she wasn't gone forever; I had thousands of years to get her back. Anger and hate filled me as I thought of him. He damned her for an eternity. He undid everything I had done. I left her to let her live her human life-to grow up, to get married and to have kids…

Then pain filled me at the thought of that ring on her finger-his ring. During the time I was gone I had done a lot thinking- thoughts of her even married to a faceless stranger had me to my knees and as still as stone.

But this wasn't a faceless human- he wasn't a 'Mike Newton', this was Damon Salvatore a vampire who fed on innocent humans. The dark haired man who had my beautiful innocent Bella under his spell.

She didn't deserve him- she shouldn't be with someone like us- she deserved someone so much better than him, someone who would have been able to give her everything she could have had.

But that was gone along with her humanity. She was a damned being, just like the rest of us. A monster, a blood feeding demon. It was his fault. _His _fault.

The selfish bastard had made all my pain and my aloneness all these years I had suffered for nothing.

_You're wrong. Whatever you're thinking is wrong Edward- she's vampire but she has her humanity, more than anyone else I had ever met. Just look. _

I turned my head slightly towards Alice who had been staring intently at me. Her eyes held sadness yet along with relief, probably from getting us all out of the mess I had gotten into.

I sighed and willed my eyes to look to my further right.

I let out a breath and felt my heart ache at the sight of her.

Before I had let my other senses explore her from afar, but now I let myself see her.

She sat there her eyes tired with her head resting on his shoulder staring off into the distance. She looked more mature and beautiful than I remembered. Her cream colored skin soft and luscious with a delicious blush on her cheeks that had been fading slowly away…Her doe like eyes big and innocent outlined with perfect lines of black slightly obscured by thick lashes…

I couldn't look at her face, it was too painful so my eyes diverted lower and I only saw something worse. Their fingers intertwined. Her wedding ring shining in dim lighting of the room his covered by her other hand...

I looked away.

What had I done? Why did this have to be so damn difficult- hadn't I lasted in my own personal hell long enough? Was this it? Punishment for my crimes?

My Bella was still there though- I had understood what Alice had meant, I could see the human in her. But it had been hard to find out. I had seen it in her eyes. The eyes that had haunted me for years.

I wanted her back- I couldn't live without her-I needed her back for god's sake.

And I would get her back, if it was the last thing I did.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

Ignoring people could really do wonders.

I was with Damon and no one else. I was back at the boarding house (the home we had spent in when we were on our honeymoon). I wasn't with Alice, Edward wasn't here. It was just us, spending time together talking…

I didn't want to see him-why did he have to ruin this? Couldn't he just have kept his promise? It had taken me so long to heal, and I had almost been there at the end. Damon had begun the final stages of the healing process after time had done its job and the Cullens had helped me, making the pain lessen.

I had been broken and I was finally happy with my life. I was finally forgetting about him, something I thought was impossible yet he had to come back to try to undo things. I had been trying so hard to fix.

I wanted to be happy and I was, he wanted me to move on and I did- he wanted me to get married and I here I was… But it was my choice-my choice who I could fall in love with- and no human could make me happy. Damon and only Damon. At least I knew that in my heart and that that would never be undone.

I chose the supernatural and I knew that even if Jacob hadn't killed me all those months ago I would still be here as immortal as ever.

I sighed tiredly and leant my head on Damon's shoulder. I put my hand on our clasped hands and tired not to think. I felt a pair of eyes burn to me and I couldn't even care to look knowing who it was.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

"I'll be right back." I said two hours later we sat in the first class cabin. Damon nodded his eyes fixed on me; I avoided his as I walked away and headed to the small and nearest restroom.

I opened the door and closed it locking it behind me. I bit my lip and leaned against the opposite wall tears in my eyes.

- **Flashback **_–_

_I laughed loudly my voice barely hear over the blaring music. I took the shot I was offered by the bartender. I downed it in one gulp. _

"_Yes!" I yelled along the others as I slammed the empty cup next to the empty cups. "Take that!" I shouted to the huge guy who passed out within the next second. _

"_Loser." I snorted smirking. "Another round Jacky!" _

"_Girl, you should have been on the floor 3 shots ago." A woman slurred beside me, I saw the others around her nod drunkenly grinning stupidly as they did._

_I scoffed, "Please I am not even close to drunk. See lookie here." I said laughing as I climbed onto the bar. _

_Cheers echoed through the bar almost as high as the music. I started dancing and I grinned as two other males joined me. I started dance with them switching from one to the other. I put my hand on one of the guy's shoulder and started grinding against him. I was about to switch to the other guy when I tripped. _

_The only thing I could think about was how my landing was going to hurt -when I landed in a pair of leather cladded arms. _

"_Nice save," I laughed, "that could have hurt." I said honestly finally looking up at the guy who had caught me. I groaned as I saw a pair of mesmerizing ice blues. _

"_What are you doing?" Damon asked setting me right. _

"_Well, I _was_ dancing with these two charming fellows- what are their names again?" I said looking back at the table where they were still dancing but with two other females. _

"_Let's go- were going home." Damon said shaking his head and clasping my forearm. _

"_Come on Damon, don't tell me you've never done this- why are you spoiling my fun?" I asked my head starting to fuzz up. Finally..._

"_I have done this- to many times to count always waking up next to drunken and a very naked woman." He said rolling his eyes as he dragged me out of the bar. _

_I started to struggle, "Let go of me and let me finish my damn tradition." I yelled. _

"_Yeah-so you can go back on that table and attempt to crack your head again? Not this time sweetheart." _

"_I don't want to go home."I said trying to get back to the comfort of the alcohol. I then turned my head towards the side table where I had just heard a bunch of whistling. I smiled at the handsome blonde one. _

_I saw Damon's eyes follow mine and from where I was standing I could practically hear him growl. There were about 5 guys all dressed rather well, all with handsome features- the blonde one who had caught my attention winked at me._

"_We're leaving Bella." He said tightening his hand around my arm._

"_No." I said angrily turning back to him, "You are not in charge of me- I can do whatever the hell I want, _especially_ today- so if I want to get drunk enough, so I can't even remember my _own_ name I will! So let go of me." I said through my clench teeth. He didn't let go he only tightened his grip as I saw his eyes narrow. His eyes gleamed and I saw an anger look flash across his face. _

"_Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He growled. I ripped my arm out of his grasp not caring about the pain the spread through my shoulder. I turned back to the bar and grabbed the first shot I saw and downed it. _

"_Another one Jack." I said finally feeling the alcohol kick in. He gave me another one and again I drank all its contents._

_I then exclaimed as I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder. The music was so loud and the atmosphere was so high that barely anyone took notice. I started pounding on Damon's back as he excited the bar quickly. The next few minutes were a blur and all I knew is that I wanted to go back, so I struggled and kicked as much as I could. _

"_I will not be man handled!" I yelled as he sat me down once again. I stumbled as my heels hit the floor; I felt his arm on mine as he steadied me. _

_I then slapped him. The echo it made was satisfying. I then felt myself being forced against a wall. Only a small insignificant part registered that I was back in my apartment. _

_Damon's hand was next to my head laying against the wall, trapping me successfully. His eyes a dark shade of blue now started into mine. _

"_Don't you dare ever do that again." He said lowly. Before I could do anything he had dragged to the bathroom. I started to cry, why couldn't he leave me alone? Of all days why couldn't he leave me be? _

"_Because you're being stupid." _

_I hadn't even known that I had spoken out loud. _

_He then shoved me into the shower and without mercy he turned the right knob. I gasped and stumbled back as streams of chilled H2o came on to me. I felt it soak me to the bone and right through my clothes. _

"_Stay in there until your sober- then we'll talk." I heard his voice say before he walked away. I opened my eyes and I felt the echoes of a hangover coming on. That wasn't good, it was way too early. I fumbled with the knob and turned off the shower and walked out of it dripping wet. I barely took notice of the trails I left behind me as I headed towards the kitchen. I looked through all the cabinets finally finding what I was looking for. _

_I walked back into the shower and plopped on the floor. I breathed out a heavy sigh as I unscrewed the bottle of scotch. _

_**5 minutes later. **_

_The bottle was half empty when I heard someone enter my sanctuary. I looked up a little dazed and then I returned my eyes back to the wall I had been staring at. _

"_What do you want?" I asked drunkenly my attitude way different than before. _

"_I want to know why you decide to go get yourself drunk off your ass. What happened to the girl who only has a glass a day?" he asked kneeling down beside me apparently not minding the wet floor._

"_She is not here," I answered with a slur in my voice. _

"_Obviously. At least tell me why." He said sitting next to me. I didn't say anything. I just took another drink. He then spoke._

"_I was worried about you. I wanted to rip those guys head off for even touching you- and if I hadn't found you would have done hell knows what with one of them." He had begun softly at first but then with the last word his voice was dripping with anger._

"_I wouldn't have slept with them." I said rolling my eyes lazily. How could he say that when he knew that he was my first? _

_He scoffed, "You had sex with me after only one drink." He said talking about last week. I ignored him, but then he took the bottle easily after a moment. _

"_You were different." I stated-something that was very true. He was different._

_I leaned across him trying to get the bottle back. _

_He kept it out of reach as he asked, "Why the hell are you drunk?" _

_Tears started to fill my eyes, "Give it back!" I said. _

"_Tell me." He said as he started to drain the alcohol. _

"_Not cool dude!" I exclaimed trying to make him stop. _

_He scoffed, "Dude? Really?" He said as he started to drain it faster a smirk on his face._

"_Because he dumped me!" I finally yelled. He stopped spilling its contents and I stopped fighting. I just leaned back against the wall my head against my knuckles. _

"_He told me that he didn't want me-that I was a distraction; that I wasn't even worth his time. He told it was a damn lie. 6 years ago…exactly." I whispered tears falling with no sign of ever stopping. _

"_Tradition?" He asked questioning what I had said earlier._

_I nodded with a sniff after a moment. _

"_I'm pathetic." I finally said swallowing thickly effectively breaking the silence we had been in. _

"_No you're not- an idiot-yes," Damon began his hand resting on my knee- _

"_I'm pathetic, stupid and weak," I started, I grabbed the bottle and took a gulp before continuing, "I'm pathetic because I'm sitting in my bathroom drunk and drowning my sorrows like I have been doing for 5 years." _

"_I'm stupid because I thought for one moment- one _damn _moment- tha-that he could love me. That… that someone like him would…could stay with me." I closed my eyes. And with a shriek I threw the bottle across from me making it shatter into a million pieces. _

"_Bella." I heard a velvet voice say. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders; he started to speak but I needed to continue._

"_And I'm _weak._ I'm weak because I let him break me with one word. I let him ruin me with just a couple of sentences. I'm weak because I let myself love him too much… I loved him too much." I said in choked voice._

"_Bella god damnit- you're not. Why are you letting him do this to you?" Damon whispered his hands cupping my cheeks; I felt his thumb wipe away the tears that I had flowing down the valley of my cheek. _

"_Just go- like the rest of them, before you hurt me." I said looking up at him._

_He shook his head._

"_No- I am not leaving. I will never hurt you- why is that so hard to understand?" He asked exasperatedly. _

_I shook my head, denying his words, "Jacob said that," I paused breaking off with a sob, "he left yet he said he would never hurt me." I finished pitifully. _

_He forced me to look at me and I couldn't turn my eyes away from him as he spoke, "I am not Jacob Black nor am I Edward Cullen- you know why? Because I'm not an idiot. I would never be stupid enough to let someone like you go." He said and impossibly enough I saw honesty in those blue chasms he called eyes. _

_I couldn't help but let myself fall into his arms. I cried my heart out on his shoulder as I heard him whisper nothings in my ear. _

"_I hate him Damon."_

"_Shh, I know." He said kissing the side of my head. _

_I sniffed, "I wish I never met him- I hate feeling like this- I hate feeling what he made me feel with his words. I hate him." I cried. _

"_It's okay to hate him Bells." He whispered in my ear. "I do. I hate him so much- just because he did this to you." _

_I sniffed and didn't say anything; I just wrapped my arm closer around him and let my tears stain his shirt._

_After what felt like a long time he pulled away and saw my tired red eyes. _

"_Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He said rubbing my arms. I nodded tiredly. I only stared at him as he gently took of my colorful leather bracelet. Then he careful took out the clip I had placed in my hair. And then after the belt that was placed around my shirt was gone, he helped me out of my dark gray loose top tossing it to the side. _

_He then took of his own shirt before unclasping my lacy black bra. _

_**XXXX**A Different End **XXXX**_

_He laid me down softly on the bed. My eyes were trained on him as he gently dried me off. I finally spoke. I had stayed silent through the whole thing not thinking just obeying when he told me to do something. _

"_Why do you care so much?" I asked in a whisper. He looked at me his handsome features looked fresh from the shower we just shared. His hair was damp and he wore nothing but boxers. _

"_I don't know what it is about you- but you make me care." He murmured, "The only thing I care about is you though."_

_I sighed tiredly as he lay down next to me. _

"_Thank you." I finally muttered. _

"_For what?" He asked as I turned to him. I slowly scooted closer to him so I was using his arm as a pillow._

"_For taking care of me." I said simply._

"_You're my friend Bells, the only friend I've had in long time really. Friends take care of each other- am I right?" He asked with a small smirk. _

_I laughed quietly, "Yeah, they do but most friends don't have sex on a daily bases and they don't sleep in each other's bed naked." I said with a lazy grin._

_I heard him chuckle quietly, "I guess they don't, but considering the circumstances- you're the only one naked here." _

_I hummed and closed my eyes. "I guess I'm a special friend."_

"_A very special friend."He said kissing me softly on the lips. _

_I snuggled closer to him, "Thank you- just for being here." I whispered into his neck smelling the fresh delicious scent of him._

"_You're welcome."_

**End of Flashback**

I was pulled out my thoughts by the door opening and closing. I opened my eyes to see Damon standing in front of me. I closed my eyes and jumped on him hugging him close. He hugged me back.

He pulled away and asked in a quiet voice, "Are you alright?"

I rested my forehead against his chest and simply shook my head.

He sighed. "He's a dead man when we get back in Forks, you know that right?" He said deep anger in his eyes. My own brown ones widened and I shook my head again but this time in worry.

"No-"I whispered.

"You can't talk me out of this Bells." He said taking my hands, "He doesn't know what he did to you. He's deserves so much more worse for hurting you." He said caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"I just want to go home." I said in a quiet voice.

"We will- we're almost there." Damon said kissing my forehead.

"But we can't yet- I have to face the music." I muttered. "This time alone."

"I understand." He said quietly.

I looked back at him and cupped his cheek. "I'm not going to run off with him silly." I said leaning on my toes wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave me a half hearted smile. I then let my lips meet with his in a sweet embrace.

I smiled into the kiss as I felt the welcoming warmth that only he was able to give me flow into me. The kiss was slow at first but it quickly turned passionate.

I pulled away before I lost my will.

"We should get back." I said fingering the collar of the warmer shirt he had changed into.

"We should." He muttered as he pulled me closer. I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from him. He only smirked at me, winking before disappearing. The only sound that was made was a small click from the door.

I smiled to myself as I looked onto the mirror in front of me fixing my hair and my clothes that I had changed into. I wore a long sleeved dark grey camisole which had a couple of button at the top. And along with pure black skinny jeans I wore black high top converse. To top it all off I wore a fringe hemmed beige plaited cape. It hugged my upper body nicely along with the skinny jeans outlining my curves prettily. My hair; still a little curly reached to my waist. Alice had predicted cold weather in Forks so Damon and I had changed while we had been waiting in the airport while Alice had bought Edward some new clothes.

I touched the necklace- my new necklace which was still in place, once, before heading out of the door and walking back to my seat next to Damon- we were both sitting behind Alice and Edward. Alice from what I could tell was on the phone with Jasper. And Edward… well he was just sitting there staring out the window.

I sighed and sat down then with a quick thought I pulled something out of my carryon bag handing it to Damon.

"Here," I said "you did a lot of things that weren't necessary." I said in a low voice. He raised his eyebrows.

"You noticed that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Course I did." I said kissing him softly on his cheek, "You didn't have too."

"I did anyways." He murmured taking a drink out the metal bottle. After he was done I put it away and leaned against him- he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I started to drift off after a while. But before I was completely out I spoke.

"Thank you."

I heard a bit of confusion in his voice as he replied softly, "For what?"

My lips turned up tiredly as I answered my voice full of sleep.

"Just for being here."

And then I was gone my eyes closing and my mind fading away from where I was at and into another world.

I like this chap. Who else thinks too? Please tell me in your reviews! I worked hard on this chapter and I hope it satisfying enough. How'd you like the flashback? I think it was pretty good…

FYI about the Flashback I just wanted to say from now that Bella and Damon relationship was never perfect and they had to go through a lot of things to get where they are now, so expect lot of drama when you see the word 'flashback' but not all the time- it may be just a sweet moment. I hope you guys are looking forwards to that. 

Any who please review and thanks for reading.

Lots of Love,

-Alaee


	26. Chapter 26

**A Different End**

**Chapter 26**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

I sighed deeply waking up from my nap. My eyes though still felt very heavy. Oddly, I felt unsatisfied with my sleep as though I didn't do itself justice by giving me relief when I opened my eyes. I still felt dog tired. But I wasn't going to get any rest soon- that at least I was sure of.

I let my other senses tell me where I was at. My hearing told me two things. That one- I was in an unusual place, a place where a huge engine hummed all around me, where I could hear whispered conversations coming from everywhere, all about many different things, places and people. The next thing I heard was muted heartbeat that thrummed evenly beneath my ear.

With that I was able to figure out that I was still in the airplane but I was also with Damon- in a sleepy daze with my head lying against his chest. I took a deep breath breathing in his masculine scent. Combined with that I was able to smell the air around me- not fresh obviously, but I was able to detect a strong sweet scent that was a bit sickly. With jumbled memories coming to me I remember that Alice and Edward were still sitting in front of us.

I sighed and decided to move. I sat up slowly and finally opened my eyes.

"Hey." I muttered to Damon. He didn't answer and I realized after a sec that he was asleep. His head was turned to the side his eyes closed. I smiled a little to myself. I rested my head back on his shoulder loving the feel of his warm body.

The window was open and yet it was dark- I couldn't tell what time it was. My attention was then caught by the captain speaking. Apparently we were about to land.

Finally- I just wanted to go home.

I decided to wake Damon up.

"Damon." I murmured. I kissed him softly on the lips coaxing him to open his eyes. After a minute of this he finally opened his eyes and kissed me slowly back. I pulled away smiling.

"Hey. We're almost there." I said in a quiet voice.

"Finally. I thought we'd never land." He muttered fully awake.

There was a ding from above us telling us to put on our seatbelts. I put on mine in a swift motion before lying back still as tired as before.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Tired- I didn't sleep well." I said turning towards him. He cupped my cheek I felt his thumb rub under my eye in a smooth motion.

"You didn't say a word the whole time you where asleep." He said in a low voice.

"How would you know? You were out." I said tiredly smirking slightly. He rolled his eyes.

"Only for a couple hours, sweetheart. Had to make sure some certain things wouldn't slip out of those pretty lips of yours." He said before giving me soft peck on them. I blushed as he chuckled lightly.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

"I don't need a babysitter Alice." I muttered in a quiet tired voice.

"Apparently you do Mister Suicidal." She muttered in a low angry voice. I sighed.

"I had my reasons." I said looking out the window. I heard her growl.

"Yes those _well thought out _reasons of yours." She said her voice practically shaking.

"You know what Edward- I don't understand you. You were happy- you had finally found someone and then you left her. To live her human life-"

"Well that worked out perfectly-she isn't human anymore." I said through my clenched teeth.

"So what? Damn it Edward! Is that all you care about?" She threw back angrily.

I just sighed and turned my head knowing she wouldn't understand. Alice had no memories of her human life. She couldn't remember how it felt to be human- to have dreams and to have all kinds' possibilities in front of you. To be what you wanted, to do what you wanted. To just live your life. A human life where a wife, a house and kids existed. And where you could watch yourself wither and see the next generations, knowing your time has come….

I sighed and shook myself of those thoughts. I looked out the window knowing we were almost there. I needed to talk to Bella, to make her understand why I had done all this. And maybe if she knew she would find it in her dead heart to forgive and maybe slowly forget.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

I groaned as I got up, the usual clutter echoed through the cabin as I stepped out of our row. I stretched as Damon got out from behind me.

Soon we were walking through the airport and then we were on another plane. I had tried to sleep but I just couldn't. I felt so worn out. The trip on whole was fairly quiet, sure Damon and I talked but the only interaction we had with the Cullen siblings was just with Alice. The other stayed quiet, something that unsettled me a little inside.

By the time we had landed I could barely open my eyes- but I forced them to stay open not wanting to be carried through the airport. Damon kept a firm grip around my waist as I stumbled through the exit.

"Edward!" I heard Esme yell. I looked to the side to see him being hugged practically to death by his adoptive mother. He hugged back not as fiercely though. It was rainy day and we were just standing under the roof of the entrance where people all around us were bustling in and out of cars and buses trying to dodge the cold raindrops. Parked in front of us were two of the Cullen cars. Emmet's hummer and Carlisle Mercedes. I let my tired eyes wander through the rain as I heard Jasper greet Damon. Esme had let go of her adoptive son.

"You're welcome Esme." Damon called out a little sarcastically. I elbowed him tiredly as Esme came to us and gave us a hug.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired."I said rubbing my eyes.

**A couple of hours later…**

"Thanks Blondie." I muttered as she kept the door open as I carried Bella out bridal style. I felt her grip tighten around my neck as I walked towards the front door of the Cullen household.

"You're welcome asshole." She said just as sweetly. I rolled my eyes and just smirked.

I sped up to the guest room where I played my wife on the silk sheets. I sat down next to her not wanting to go downstairs at the moment. One of main reasons was that sparkling dick sitting in the kitchen.

The nerve of him. That ass just comes back barging into my Bella's life. Why the hell couldn't have stayed in whatever hellhole he had been in? Oh believe me a part of me was glad to see the ass. I could finally show him a thing or two. All those years of pain and hurt he had given Bella, he was going to regret it deeply.

I hated him-almost as much as I hated that two faced bitch Katherine. I looked back at Bella to see her curled up in a ball. My eyebrows furrowed as I examined the dark shadows under her eyes. She had been so out of it lately always waking up with her eyes dull and tired, it begun a week ago, and with each night it had been increasing making me worry about her.

I sighed and kissed her forehead before exiting the room and heading downstairs. I walked down the marble staircase with my hands in pocket and with my mind and senses alert. I didn't know what was going to happen but a very good part of me new it was going to end bloody.

I continued without a missing beat with a small smirk.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

Damon leaned against the wall facing the open backyard with a half empty glass in his hand. The river was calm as usual separating them from the rest of the forest. Damon had to admit they had nice thing going here but it just wasn't his style. Never would be.

"So how was Italy?" He heard Jasper ask joining him. Damon rolled his eyes taking a sip.

"Same as it was a couple of weeks ago." He replied.

"How can you drink that?" Jasper asked his eyes on the glass.

Damon snorted, "How can you drink Bambi blood?" He retorted taking another sip, "Mm. I still don't understand why you let me compel you." He said.

"I already told you, I was barely in control. You compelling me to think that human blood is disgusting -things have been so much easier." Jasper said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, well, you're missing out." Damon said with a smirk.

"It smells repulsive." Jasper stated simply.

"And it tastes delicious." He retorted swallowing the thick liquid.

"Hey Jasper. Damon."

The blonde haired vampire turned his head to see his adoptive brother standing behind them. He greeted Edward with a warm yet caution smile.

"Edward." He said in greeting. Jasper's eyes flashed towards Damon within a millisecond. The dark haired man was still as stone, his eyes expressionless, but that was the thing. It was obvious that he was pissed.

"I see you hunted." Jasper put in awkwardly.

"Yeah, I have… Damon we need to talk." Edward said the last part rather bluntly. Ice blue eyes turned towards him topaz ones. They narrowed considerably as they looked down the Cold One hidden disgust present in them.

"Talk, splurge, get it all out." He replied mockingly.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make unnecessarily remarks." He said to the other wanting to avoid violence. He was sure that the rest of his family would not appreciate it. He just got back he didn't need to be on their bad side.

"And I'd sure appreciate it if you would go to hell." Damon said in a snarky tone. The corner of his lip turned upwards slightly as he heard a growl. He simply took another sip from his glass as Edward let a hard deep breath.

"I see were not going to do this the easy way." Edward said his glaring holes into the other vamp. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Two plus two Ed, good for you."

"Alright that's enough." Jasper putting each arm on theirs. They both shook it off.

"I should tear you apart limp from limp right here right now." Damon snarled the cup he had was gone-placed on the small counter beside him. His fists were now clenched.

"Like the hell you could." Edward said his eyes gleaming.

"Oh, really? Bad move- underestimating me can get you in a very confusing and painful place. Who do you think was missing with your head when we were trying to save your suicidal ass, huh?" Damon said with a smirk, knowing he had stumped Edward speechless for the minute.

"That was you? And I was thinking-"

"Oh that's what you call it? Did you finally decide to use your head? The Volturi, really? How stupid are you?" Damon said with a snarl.

"I had my reasons! Reasons that you would have understand you vile piece of scum-"

"And what was that? That Bella was dead? Well she is if you haven't noticed-very, very dead." Damon said.

"And you killed her! You turn her, you took away her life-"

"I gave her what she wanted! Something she chose for herself-" Damon said in a dangerous snarl.

"I did what was right- you selfish bastard-"

And without another moment of hesitation, Damon punched him. And that was the light that lit the fuse. The two pounced at each other snarls echoing through the white house. Edward shoved Damon making the two crash through the glass window. Damon landed on one knee his breath heavy as he looked up to see Edward on his feet ready to attack. Jasper was already between them yelling things that barely registered into their hazed minds.

"Stay out of this Jasper." They both said. Jasper looked at the two before disappearing knowing he wasn't going to accomplish anything on his own.

Damon stood up straight his face transforming showing his dark vampire side. Dark black veins outlined his eyes while blood leaked around his ice blue crystals- chasing the white away. Fangs grew on their own accord while his skin lightening a shade. His true inter vampire showed himself to the Cold One who stood a couple feet in front him growling and snarling.

Damon spoke, "Yeah, its true. I was selfish as hell, and do know what that got me?"

Edward launched not wanting to hear the truth of Damon's words. He sidestepped him quickly before kicking him in the back making Edward crash to the ground.

Damon smirked evilly as he answered his own question. "Bella- I got her. She's mine."

"Not for long." Edward said attacking. Damon dodged and replied with a kick into his stomach. He then grabbed Edward by the throat and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"Don't dare think that you're going to get her back. She's gone-she hates you. I should know, I was there to wipe away her tears over you." Damon said his eyes full of hatred, "Did you think that you could just come back and pick up the pieces? You broke her, and when I found her and they were still scattered." Damon then groaned as Edward twister his arm breaking it, making Damon let go of him. Edward dropped to the floor breathing heavily. Not from the attack but from the impact of Damon's words.

Edward shook his head in denial not wanting to hear him. Not wanting the truth to touch his already broken heart.

"No, she can't- I love her… she just can't… " He then looked at Damon who had just stood on his feet looking at the teen in front him with no regret nor pity. "Do you know how long I've waited for her?" Edward asked helplessly to no none in particular.

"And yet, you threw her away like the idiot you where." Damon said taking some small satisfy joy for the mess in front of him. He heard a snarl.

"100 years- I have been waiting for her a century."

"Boohoo. Get over it. Add 40 years to your century and then you can talk." He then bent down on his knee his face next to his hair.

"You see, Edward, you missed up-big time. And when Bella and I met- after a night of hot, delicious, sex- well, it took me months to fix her- on the inside. I'm not going into details for your sake Sparkles, but let me make this clear and final. She's not yours, she mine. So give up, because you're fighting a lost battle." And with that he got up and started to walk back to the house when-

"No."

Damon stopped walking, he turned flawlessly back to the vampire. He examined him from afar his eyes showing a world pool of emotions-anger, hate- yet a bit admiration- and finally a calm yet challenging smirk placed itself in his blue eyes and on his lips.

"No is it?" He said walking back in front of him as Edward stood up.

And there they stood in the middle of the Cullen's spacious backyard. Facing each other, supernatural in their own ways-different, unique, good, bad, loving and caring in their own ways. Both different vampires in love with the same girl- the same girl who had touched their dead hearts in ways that they thought was impossible.

"…If our positions were switched… tell me… wouldn't you do the same?" Edward asked rhetorically already knowing the answer. Damon stayed silent. In that question he was able to see the situation from Edward's view and couldn't help the pity he felt for the man in front of him. Though memorable the feeling was, it slowly faded.

Then, before anything else could be said by the two the rest of the Cullen appeared with anxious faces.

"What going on here?"

The question though was asked by two different people. The first being Carlisle who stood and asked in a firm voice. All the heads, however, had turned towards the second voice that had been in a higher pitch.

Bella stood where the window had once been whole, her eyebrows furrowed as her head turned to the left and to the right examining the damage. She bit her lip as she jumped down from where she was, to the ground, walking attentively on the broken glass.

She was then in front of the two.

"What happened here?" She asked her voice stiff as she looked from one vamp to the other.

"Nothing Bella." Edward said his eyes on Damon who returned the look.

"That doesn't like nothing." Bella said glaring at him.

"Edward and I just came to an understanding here Bells," Damon said collected voice his eyes turning to Bella.

"Right. But did you two have to break the window to reach that?" Rosalie asked her arms crossed.

"Some points had to be made Blondie. And I guess Eddie let his temper out." Damon said with a small smirk. Edward growled.

Bella raised her hands, "You guys just stop right there,"

"Bella can we please talk?" Edward asked pleadingly. Bella sighed looking at him, before looking away.

"Yeah, I guess we do need to talk." She finally said. She looked back at the Cullens and said in a low voice, "I'll see you guys later." They nodded; Alice and Rosalie sent her reassuring yet subtle smile.

The Cullens were in the house now seeing what they were going to do about the broken window. Outside Bella only squeezed Damon's hand once before saying in a quiet voice to him, "Don't wait up for me, okay?"

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

**(Different P. of V- same time, same place)**

Damon nodded, "I'll be were this all started. Alright?"

"Okay." I said. His lips kissed my hair once before he walked away not looking back. I kept my eyes on his retreating figure. He jumped into the first floor grabbing his leather jacket before heading out and disappearing from my sight.

I was truly alone now, with only but my past with me.

I turned around to see Edward still there waiting with for me. He started to say something but I stopped him. I tilted my head towards the green luscious forest.

"Take a walk with me, would you?" I asked, not waiting for answer. I took a head start and ran jumping over the river flawlessly. I landed in a crouch my finger tips touching the moist dirt to keep myself steady. I stood up looking back at Edward who stood opposite of me.

I spoke in emotionless voice as I gestured to him.

"Come on. Let's go."

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX**

So… hi.

*rubs neck sheepishly* Oh, god this is awkward… 

I'm just gonna get to the point. I am sorry for this long update. There.

Okay, seriously guys I'm really sorry, last month I had a lot of finals to go through and I happily came out on top. So to me it was worth it. My grades are very important to me so I hope you can understand. 

I hope you guys liked this chap. And please Review. 

FYI I have put links on my profile for Bella's outfits in this chap and the last (including the flashback). Plus I have also made a banner for Damon. And also for Bella. (Separate). Please check them out tell what you think in your reviews. Anyways hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one. There's only one left and finally the epilogue. More info on the sequel will be in the last chap. Like I said before, this chapter in Bella and Damon's life is coming to an end.

Lots of Love,

-Alaee


	27. Chapter 27

**A Different End**

**Chapter 27**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

Hi guys, how's it been?

So it's finally over. Of course there's the epilogue but really 'A Different End' is done. I cannot express how I feel right now. This story has been my baby. And writing it had been such a great experience. 

So I hope you guys enjoy this last chap. 

I love you guys.

-Alaee 

.

.

.

**XXXX**A Different End **XXXX **

Coming up from my crouch I stood up with my hands at my side.

"Come on, let's talk."

I looked at him waiting as he collected himself. Half a minute later he landed near me. I started to walk; I heard his foot steps behind me. I took a deep breath of the fresh letting it clear my thoughts. I kept my face blank of emotion as I crossed my arms against my chest hugging the fringed hemmed plaid cape I had worn to keep myself warm. I let my eyes wander the forest letting my mind appreciate the beautiful details I was able to see with my enhanced eyesight. The trees were greener, the ground was moister and the rain was even colder, and the grass seemed so much more detailed. I was even able to hear the small squeaks that my sneakers made against the dewy weeds and plants.

If I had been human, the silence that had hanging in the air around us would have been more awkward, and I would have spoken already. But I didn't. I wanted him to speak first for once. He told me he wanted to talk to me. I had everything and nothing to say to him.

"You've… changed." I heard him say quietly, effectively breaking the silence.

I sighed, "Time does that. You've been gone for 6 years Edward. What did you expect to find?"

He had stopped and I took a couple steps in front of him my eyes on the ground. I bent down as I my eyes lingered on a fallen tulip. It was small, the ruffled pedals reaching the edges of my palm. I picked it up. It was pearl white on the inside but the tips were dark red as though someone had dipped the edges in a cup of blood. I handled it delicately in my hand as I heard him speak again.

"Not this. Bella, I left so that you could live your human life. Not to find some other monster," He began, - I felt my eyes flash to his feeling deep anger begin to grow in me as he continued, "Bella you promised me- nothing reckless. How could you?" He said his eyes disappointed and hurt.

My heart felt heavy. Rage tore through me like wild fire.

"_How could I?_ How could_ you?_ You were the one who promised me you'd never leave! You broke it-"

He cut me off, "For your own good, Bella, you have to understand that- this was all for you-"

I returned the favor, "Shut up. Just shut and let me speak." I began swallowing heavily fighting back my tears. He did what I said. I took a moment and looked upwards away from him. Tears were trying to break through my emotionless wall. I regained my composure and looked back at him. "You told me that it would be like you never existed. You made an impossible promise."

"Every day I remembered. Everything we had. And it hurt. It hurt so much. The pain was killing me." I said breathlessly tears leaking out as I remembered the darkest parts of my past. "I was broken. You broke me. And I had every right to do whatever I wanted to do with myself-because your promise was bullshit. You existed, you where in my life and we were in love. I loved you so much..." I stopped and took another deep breath, "…to point I was weak. You made me weak, but I didn't see that." I felt as though I was talking to myself. I wasn't even looking at him. I was staring past him remembering how I had felt every day.

How I felt worthless, and not good enough for anybody. How I felt that gaping hole in me that wouldn't go away, how I wouldn't get any relief or numbness even in my sleep. It was always there when I would wake up…when I would go to school or work... The pain was always there reminding me of him.

"I was blinded by your love." I finished in conclusion.

"Bella," He breathed, "I did this for you. I had no right to drag you into my world. I couldn't do that to you. I love you Isabella. I never stopped loving you. I remembered you every day I was gone, I love you so much. And I want you back. We can go now- we have an eternity in front of us. Just you and me." Edward said taking a couple steps closer to me. I felt my hands in his cold ones. "I can make things right. I can get rid of the pain. It will just be like before, when we needed nobody else. Just you and I." His words were like honey and sugar combined. So sweet, so persuasive, and so compelling, it was overwhelming in an odd way. But it was too sweet, it was too much.

He continued softly, "Give me time and I can heal you. It will be like there was no… hole. Please Bella."

His eyes were on mine pleading with me. His gorgeous features pleading with me- just to stay with him and to go hell knows where with him.

I stayed silent. My thoughts were focused on myself and my past. If this scene had been happening 5 years ago, I would have been in his strong embrace. My weak arms would have been wrapped around him holding him tight against me never wanting to let go, never wanting to be a foot away from him ever again.

I looked down at our hands. In my right hand the tulip rested, looking oddly mesmerizing against my pale palm which was underneath his ice cold fingers. My eyes slowly turned to the left where I could see my wedding rings.

It felt like things were going in slow motion. Edward had taken my silence into account and had been softly fingering the bands. Subtly he had begun to slip my rings of my finger. I looked back at him the anger coming back through wisps of red flames.

I pulled my hands out of his.

"No, Edward." I said in strong final voice. There was still hidden angst in my voice but it was fading slowly away.

"6 years Edward. Things happen, people change and they move on. Time does not just stop for heartbroken girls. I moved on. I lived my human life, I went to college, I got a job and made myself get better. And I finally met someone. Vampire or not, I fell for him. But, it was healthy, Edward. Our love was slow and it grew on its own. Unlike ours." I finished a little breathless. I closed my eyes and felt in my heart what I was doing was right. I had to break away from him. I had to speak the truth for both of us.

"I can't be with you, Edward." Edward stood in front of me his face heart breaking. He shook his head as though in denial.

"Bella I-"

"No Edward," I said, I needed him to listen to me. It was for our own good…my own good. "Edward I can't do that to myself… I will not be weak in love-I'm finally not. I won't be that girl anymore. I won't put myself in that kind of, deluded, unconfident, and selfish relationship….I won't do that to myself- I will not." I spoke slowly and in final making that vow to myself.

I closed my eyes finally letting go.

"Bella… I can't forget… I don't want to." Edward said in a painful whisper.

"You have to." I said shaking my head. I then nodded my head to myself repeating those three words.

"You have to."

I heard a small thud, and I opened my eyes to see him on his knees. I kept my arms crossed my middle, hugging myself, as I bent down not letting my knees to touch the dirty forest floor.

"Edward," I muttered tiredly. He was still as stone, his features were filled of anguish. "Don't do this to yourself." I told him. I gently placed my slender fingers underneath his chin lifting his face so he was able to look at mine.

"Move on. Don't let yourself fall back into the dark. Trust me I'm not that worth it. I'm married…. I love him Edward. I truly do." I said offering him a halfhearted smile.

"Bella," He sighed quietly, he swallowed once, "Please just give me a chance."

I shook my head, "Bella Swan would have… but the thing is; I'm Isabella Salvatore." I said wanting him understand. I am not 17 year old Bella Swan he fell in love with. I changed. Time does that. As every second passes, as minutes, hours, days and years come and go things change. That's life.

Though, now that I was untouchable by time, I was able to really realize that fact. I understood. What stumbled me though, was the fact that the vampire in front was a century year older than me- and he still didn't understand the concept.

"I love Bella Swan. And I know she's in there." Edward spoke looking into my eyes with topaz ones.

I gave a small sigh. Besides one last thing I had nothing else to say.

"Goodbye Edward." I said softly. I cupped his cheek and leaned in. I kissed his forehead smelling the sickly honey sweet scent that radiated around him. I pulled away and gently pulled his hand of my wrist.

"Take care of yourself." I stood up and looked at him. Our eyes met, and I sense of de ja vu over came me. I shook my head and turned and ran. Only leaving that odd red and white tulip in his hand.

**XXXX**A Different End **XXXX **

"Damon?" I called out softly stepping out of the forest and onto the hard dirt floor that made the ground of the many cliffs in La Push. I saw, sitting at the edge, a dark figure staring at the sunset. He hadn't noticed me; his features told me that he was deep in his thoughts.

He heard the second time I called turning around to look at me. He stood from his place walking towards where I stood. I closed the space between us. He then had me in his arms in a warm embrace.

"Hey there," Damon said as I pulled away.

"Hi, what are doing out here?" I asked smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Waiting for you, sweetheart." He answered his hands still around my waist.

"I know that. What were you thinking about?" I asked curiously. He leaned in as though to kiss me.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I blushed a little.

I rubbed my neck a bit sheepishly. "Yeah, a lot of things happened today." I said.

"Speaking about that, how did it go?" He asked gently. I sighed not knowing where to begin. I lowered myself to the ground and sat down. Damon followed my movements sitting next me; we sat unconsciously in a close position. My legs were in a criss-crossed position while he sat with his one knee up looking comfortable. We were in a very nice setting. The place was quiet and we could hear the ocean from way up on top. A breeze eased through where we sat on the ground- the cool wind blew from where Damon sat in to the side of me and towards me blowing against my shoulders making my long hair push back behind my chest.

I rested my hand on his knee taking a moment before beginning.

"I broke his heart Damon." I said looking down at my lap.

"He broke your heart Bells, its only right to return the favor." He murmured leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek. Seeing I was still very bothered he took my hand gently and spoke again, "Last time he lied to you, this time you only told him the truth."

I looked at him less upset than before, "I still feel horrible." I whispered.

Damon sighed, rubbing my arm. "You shouldn't. But that's just you isn't it?"

I shrugged offering him a helpless smile. He chuckled kissing the side of my head as I turned pink lightly.

"Did he try anything?" Damon asked quietly. I looked at our intertwined fingers and spoke.

"He tried and tried… and tried." I said letting a small breath. "But your still here." I said taking his hand and placing it over my heart.

"I hoped so. You can never be sure… you did love him," he said in a low voice. I shook my head smiling slightly.

"It would take more than a conversation to forget the couple of months we shared." I said lowering our hands back into my lap.

"The longest months I've ever went through until you finally let yourself fall for me." He said smirking slightly. I smiled a little as his thumb absently caressed my knuckles.

"Yeah, and yet after everything….that was best time of my human life." I said honestly remembering the drama and all the arguments and problems we went through to be where we were right now.

I saw his eyes go down to my ring on my right hand. His eyes looked thoughtful as he fingered my sun ring/soul mate ring.

"You know I've been thinking about this nifty trinket that got us together in the first place." He began slowly his voice thoughtful.

"What about it?" I asked a little confused.

"Maybe Emily didn't put as much mojo magic in this piece of junk after all." Damon said, my hand still his.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously my thoughts lingering on his words.

"I think that I would have found you with or without this ring. And the only thing this did was push me into staying that morning." He said thoughts probably on that day.

"Maybe your right. But that wouldn't explain how it would just magically fit me." I said remembering that night he had given it to me to try it on. It had fit like a glove.

Damon shrugged, pausing for a moment. He then continued, "…You were really the first person I truly wanted… I wanted to get to know you. Not just because of this," He said gesturing the ring, "But because of you were, how you were different from the others." He said with a small grin his eyes hooded slightly as they focused on mine.

"That could be it. Maybe this thing was just a prop." I said. I then let out a small laugh.

"Well, at least it did its job. I finally have someone truly worthwhile in my life." He said looking at me with an intense look that he had his own way of giving. And with rays of sun shining of both us making me feel warm- I felt good. Damon's handsome relaxed features looked almost enchanting with the sun shining on his face and into his pale blue eyes I couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of me. A part of me burned this moment to memory not wanting to forget little things like these.

"Look where we are now." I muttered a bit in awe. "We found love in a hopeless place." I concluded.

"And now we have all eternity ahead of us." Damon said with a small smile.

"And it's just begun." I said confidently, in a quiet voice. I cupped his face as he spoke once again.

"This is forever Bells. I promise." He said putting his hand over mine. I smiled and leaned forwards until lips were an inch away from his.

"Can I count on that Mr. Salvatore?" I said a little breathlessly. He kissed me before answering.

His lips were against mine, searing through me, making my blood a little hotter than before. My heart- that been carrying so much weight for the past couple of days- finally felt free. It was though all that pain, the hurt, worry, stress and sadness fell from me and all the way to the crashing waves beneath us.

I felt lighter and freer than I have felt in such a long time. It was over. I had finally let go.

"Defiantly Mrs. Salvatore." He said smiling a true smile. A smile I loved-that was neither a smirk nor a grin. It was a happy smile that was I always loved to see on him.

I was happy, and it felt so good. I was at peace. I loved my life. As snobbish as that sounded, it was true. I could finally live with no sadness, actually looking forward to what the next centuries would bring to us. Our eternity just started and this chapter in my life was over and done with. I didn't know what was coming next but I knew I wouldn't be alone, and whatever happened to us we'd be okay.

And that was more than enough for me.


	28. Epilogue

**A Different End**

**Epilogue**

I have so many things to say but it just won't come out so just… thank you. 

Thank you for giving my story a chance and showing your love and support. I really love you guys. Hopefully I will be continuing this story soon, but I doubt it. I'm going to take a step back from this universe a explore others. But Inshallah I will be posting the next chap by my next birthday. People who pay attention to my will able to know when. Hint (ch.2).

**FYI if you guys hate long ANs I suggest you just skip to the end and read the chp from there.**

Thanks to =

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel **

**Lilithcase39girl**

**monster333**

**LittleLadyWhitlock**

'**am'**

**TheSuperNinja'sCrabcake**

**cindyholland**

**Hearts of Pyjamas**

**Daughter of Chaos 98**

**shellbob**

**MyNewPenName**

**Mistress-Volturi-09**

**DarkShadow722**

**Mskayy**

**MidnightForever17**

**edwardlovbella**

**sugardaze**

**Booklover9477**

**KreativeGirl**

**MentalX**

**RUBIKA666**

'**pg'**

'**witchygurl8838'**

'**Midnightdesert'**

**cosmoGirl666**

'**anon'**

**psychovampirefreak**

**Corrupted Subduction**

**Karebears1981**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

**vampx3**

'**MME'**

'**april'**

**Darkredblossomgoddess**

'**Bubbles'**

**JessJess76**

**aggy73**

**CICIsoPRO**

**vampires444**

**blueseedfan**

**DGfleetfox**

**Stina222**

**Teamjacob101000**

**Naynay87**

**Katryona**

**supernaturalNUT**

**Samantha Meyers** …. (Love your penname!)

**Thestoriesofmyheart**

'**Cat'**

**Cici love**

**LauRawrCait**

'**gazerocklover'**

**i am percy's girlfriend**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X**

**Mas Mala que lo Mala**

**emilia458**

'**Daisy'**

**Sweeet-Dreams**

'**Hennesey'**

**Legolas's Mione0233**

**Ali-bwahahaha**

'**Laurelboo'**

**EveningStars1107**

**Sunshine Symptom**

**CrackedUpVAMPIRE22**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova**

**GeorgiaW97**

'**violeteyes'**

**Lizzie Sixx**

**.it**

**ShawnieGibson**

**Awkward Seductress**

'**'**

**alyten**

'**Dayna'**

**luxetverita**

**ELLEGIRL840816**

**The Agent of Fire**

**BigTimeGleekBTR**

**EastAngels2009**

**Aclemene**

'**vamps are awesome'**

**chaneyanny**

**Grazy Luts**

**ratherbereading125**

**GladysPotter97**

**KayeBell**

**danielle72679**

**millymollymanda**

**iheartjacobblack-13**

**Sonny13**

**Love100008**

**Claudia6905**

**Vampire5596**

**WolfGurl44**

'**Zoey'**

**Larry Stylinson 4Ever**

**Midguided-Angel**

**Team werewolf and vampire**

'**Nicole'**

**fight-the-fire**

**Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore**

**HotChick9076**

**SpanishAccent20**

'**jpop-hime'**

**brook330**

'**Lalala'**

**Starrystars'Unlocked**

**Sapphire Psycho**

**Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl**

'**IanYes. Robert Hell No' **… (I am with you all the way….(talking about your 'name') :D

'**Amy'**

**Darkest Original**

**Shubby4**

'**Hannah'**

**briaA135**

**EastAngels2009**

**chanelle4damon**

**beverlie4055**

**nette0602**

**sofiecanwrite**

**1995**

**kouga's older woman**

**Peyton Hemmings**

**ShoshonaTheRose**

**snakeyninja**

**Dutchgirl01**

**Melrose437**

**37**

**15morial**

**JasperSaysRelax**

**TykiPyon**

**HisSecretLover**

'**I Love Damon'**

**TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle**

**Lunabloodmoon666**

**Lilcountrygirl6904**

**ilovetvd**

**vampgrl16**

'**sherry'**

**DarkAngel465**

**Cherokeefox20**

**Eternal-grace101**

**RosemarieMalfoyCullen**

**Serinity Clearwater**

'**STL'**

**DGfleetfox**

**Haruka83**

**Shannon the chameleon**

**joe-damonfan**

'**Jodi'**

'**Nyan'**

**Perceus96**

**Carlaisabel**

**shatzieCMason**

**lannaislusciousredd**

**mari87**

**inside my mind1**

**XxHollzinthegroundxX**

**Umbra8191**

**CullenxVamp**

'**Alex'**

**Cupcakeassassin921**

**rathanganbukworm**

**paulswolfgirl2355**

**Vicki219**

**Bellawitch36**

'**1D fan'**

**Gemini18**

**arorajames**

**ellaryne**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

**Lovexisxamazing86**

'**sixthgun'**

**Whisper in Blindness**

**Listen Lovely**

'**Nadia'**

**Jasper's-wife-always**

**Aixa-caine-salvatore-cullen**

**KatherineSummers**

**Lourdes08**

**angel897**

**animelver14**

'**Helzkat'**

**flazzy Cullen**

**'ButterMilkStar'**

**Amanda Cullen Salvatore**

And finally,

**princessbeibei114**

(BTW, sorry if I misspelled any of your names…..)

M'kay I'm done. *Looks up and thinks '_Maybe I over did it….'_* 

Eh, don't judge me I didn't wanna leave anybody out. Again thank so much. I never thought I would even reach the hundred mark. And it feels so awesome. 

So that's it I guess.

Enjoy, 

Love, Alaee

**XXXX**A Different End **XXXX **

I opened my eyes and the first thing that came to me was the details of last night. I couldn't help smile and blush at the same time. I was in my bed- our bed, actually- with Damon sleeping soundly next to me with his arm wrapped around my middle protectively. I strechted my naked legs moving them from where they had been, covered by white sheets. I heard Damon adjust himself-he had woken up noticing that I was about to move and start my day.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked fully awake. I rolled my eyes before rubbing them.

"To take a shower?" I said in a question.

"I think it's a bit too early, sweetheart, wouldn't want to bother the neighbors, now would we?" He said pulling my body closer to his. I burst out giggling as he gave me his signature smirk.

"As if we didn't give them enough to listen to last night." I said between laughs. He then was on me, his fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt, which I had put on in the middle of the night. His hands were then on my bare chest appreciating the soft, silky skin he found there. I blushed at his foreword actions. I had rested my hands on his forearms as his lips moved to my neck where dry blood could have been found. His lips lingered long enough to make it wet and for him to lick it once before kissing me again.

Last night had been a night full of undeniable and loving passion. It was amazing, yet different. Everything about it was magnified and just more… more. That was the only way I could put in words.

And within minutes of teasing and touches we far too gone into our senses to stop ourselves continuing our activities from late last night.

**XXXX**_A Different End _**XXXX **

We were lying on our sides both of our breaths coming out a bit harshly. I sighed remembering the moments of bliss we had both shared a minute ago. I just closed my eyes snuggling closer to him. He let me cuddle him encouraging my movements by putting his arm around me. A peaceful silence hung the air.

A couple of minutes later of spooning him I felt an odd feeling go through me. I shuddered feeling out of place. My body which had been relaxed now just felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Damon murmured.

I shook my head once, "Nothing, just…cold." I said. I felt him bring the warmer sheet that had been folded at the end of bed up towards us. He wrapped it around me and I accepted it greedily, feeling way more comfortable as the weird feeling faded.

"Better?" He asked.

I only nodded hugging my body closer to him and his welcoming body heat.

**XXXX**A Different End **XXXX **

"Damon I can't stay in bed forever." I groaned playfully.

"Well, it would be a fair try." He murmured into my neck. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when I felt a pain in my chest. I rubbed it, my mind going blank not hearing Damon speak again.

I shot up from the position I had been in with my arms around my middle. I ran my hand through my ruffled hair breathing heavily than before.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Bella are you alright?" Damon asked sitting up right next to me. He face showed worried concern as he rubbed my arms gently.

"I… I don't know… I don't feel good Damon…" I said in whisper laying my head on his bare shoulder. I then felt my breath hitch. I leaned away from and started to cough harshly. My throat burned along with my insides which felt unusually hot. I choked on my own coughs and within the next seconds the sheets in my lap were splattered with thick red liquid.

"Bella!" Damon exclaimed as I shot up from the bed and to the bathroom. In a flash I was on my knees in front of the toilet emptying the contents in my stomach-blood and all. I started to cry. I couldn't feel anything but the searing pain in body. I heard Damon next to me. I moaned his name through my sobs as I felt my body collapse onto the cold ground. I only heard bits of pieces of his voice as I wrapped the button down shirt I wore tighter and tighter around myself.

"…Carlisle … need your help…. I don't know… just get your ass over…. Okay… hurry though…."

His voice was close to me and I realized I was in his lap. The fabric of his boxers scratching against the shirt I wore as he adjusted me so that his arm was placed around my shoulders. I could only see his face. Everything around us was so blurry; and by every second the light that shined from the lamps was just getting annoyingly brighter.

"Bella… Bella you're going to be okay… just stay with me… Bella please…." He whispered my hand in his. I locked my eyes onto his and just nodded once weakly.

"Damon… everything hurts." I said my voice raspy. I swallowed, and I groaned as I felt my ears squeeze impossibly tight. It hurt to talk. I could only let a couple of sobs out as I felt a soft hand cup my cheek. Oddly the pain lessened considerably. I placed my hand on the comforting one. I felt my mind fading. My eyes were still open and I willed them to stay like that.

But I couldn't. I could only soak up the ice blue eyes I saw into me, before finally closed them. I only heard my name being called once-twice; before hearing nothing. I didn't know what was going, or what was going to happen. I felt oddly unconnected to my body.

And then just like that, the pain was gone.

**XXXX**A Different End **XXXX **

_Carlisle Cullen had used the stairs not having any patience to wait for the slow elevator. He was up on the fifth floor in a minute. Alice only a second behind him opening the door with the spare key she always kept on herself. Using their inhuman speed they followed towards the sounds of the two heartbeats. A panicked beat and faint one echoed loud and clear in their ears as they opened the door of bedroom. _

_They barely glanced at the bed which was covered in both old and fresh blood. They entered the bathroom to find two people on the floor. _

_Damon in his boxers holding an unconscious and sickly pale Isabella who was only dressed in buttoned up shirt two sizes big for her._

_Damon was muttering in her ear trying so hard to coax her into opening her eyes. Little did he know that he would not be seeing those beautiful brown eyes that he fell in love for a very long time… _


End file.
